Code Phantom
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Danny going to Kadic right after the accident and he is going to be in for a big surprise! Rated T for language later on!
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

**One thing about Danny! He's not a half ghost in this story he's a full ghost!**

_**Chapter 1: Running Away**_

Danny Fenton a thirteen year old teenager with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes sighed as he walked towards the inactive Fenton Portal. Just a few minutes ago his two best friends Sam and Tucker were there and they took a picture before the two of them got a phone call to head home and they did just that.

But something that Sam said wanted him to go in there to see what it was about so making up his mind he opened the cabinet door and pulled out a white Hazmat Suit and with a black belt, gloves and boots put it on over his blue jeans and T-Shirt with a red circle but after he zipped it up he stared blankly at the face of his dad on the suit.

"I have the world's unique dad." He deadpanned as he took the sticker off. Now he was walking inside the Ghost Portal looking around on the inside smiling as he saw the inside of the machine, "This is pretty awesome… I wish the guys could see this." As he backed up his back hit the wall and the machine started to come to life.

"The heck?" Danny looked behind him to see that his dad somehow put the 'On' Switch on the inside of the machine, "Only him." He shook his head in amusement before his eyes widened as the machine started to hum louder, "OH MAN!" He went to run but right as he made it to the edge of the machine he was electrocuted very painfully by at least a hundred volts of electricity causing him to scream in pure agony.

His last thought before the electricity stopped was. '_I hope that no one else has to go through this_.'

After falling to the floor Danny pushed himself up in pain before he looked at the mirror only to have his new neon green eyes widen in shock.

His hair was now snowy white and the colors on his Hazmat Suit was reversed, "W-what happened?" He asked not noticing that there's a slight echo to his voice now, "I was electrocuted-… Did I die?"

As he thought about that Danny put his hands on his head as he sat down, "Oh no… I do something to gain recognition from my parents to be out of Jazz's shadow and now I become the thing that they hate most!" Danny stated miserably as he thought of some scenes.

_"GHOST!" His Dad shooting him with the Ecto Cannon._

_ "You're no son of mine!" His Mom hissed._

_ "Why should I be a brother to a Ghost?" His sister Jazz turned away from him._

_ "Sorry dude but I'm only friends with the living." Tucker walking away._

_ "Please as if anyone could be friends with a ghost!" Sam turned away from him._

All of those outcomes scared Danny pretty badly and he could hear his parent's footsteps upstairs so he knew that they just got home.

Then Danny phased through the floor by accident before he realized that he could turn invisible and fly, "Okay I can do this." He turned invisible and flew towards his room phasing through the wall grabbing his gym bag he placed some of his clothes, handheld game systems (Just because he's dead doesn't mean he wants to be bored) and a picture of his family and friends so once that was done he looked back before phasing out, "Good bye." He whispered turning invisible for the flight.

Once he was far enough away from the city Danny pulled his clothes on over his Hazmat Suit pulling the gloves off and stuffing them inside of his bag but then something hit his face.

"… I'm really not in the mood today." Danny muttered as he pulled the paper off his face only to realize that it was a plane ticket to France and there was a flyer for a place called Kadic Academy, "… This is convenient!" Not questioning it Danny decided to fly off towards the airport to use the plane ticket not knowing a shadow watching him smiling.

"All is as it should be." The voice said mysteriously.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? Please review and tell me! Oh and please vote on my Poll!**


	2. Chapter 2: Xana Awakens Part 1

_**Chapter 2: Xana Awakens Part 1**_

Danny made it to the Kadic Academy in the late Afternoon wearing a blue hoodie with a black jacket and brown cargo jeans and he looked around noticing that he was getting some weird looks for his snowy white hair and green eyes but he played it cool and headed for the principal's office.

A man with a grey beard in a brown suit looked at Danny, "May I help you?"

Danny held up the flyer to Kadic Academy, "This flyer allows me to learn here?" He asked because that's what it said on the flyer.

The man stared at the flyer before laughing, "I was starting to think no one would find that flyer. Where do you come from?"

**AN: The Flyer is something I made up for a contest that would allow Danny to get in for free.**

"Illinois" Danny told him, "My name is Danny Manson!" He didn't want to use his family name just in case they were called and Sam's last name was the first to pop inside of his head.

"I'm Principal Delmas." The Principal said shaking Danny's hand, "You're hand is awfully cold."

"Oh it's always like that!" Danny lied, "To me it's comfortable!"

Giving Danny a glance Principal Delmas explained the rules that Danny was supposed to follow while at Kadic Academy before he was given his room number so he walked off saying goodbye to the Principal.

"… Okay I just have to find my room and put my stuff in there." Danny muttered as he looked around the academy, "… First I have to find the rooms."

"Hey!" He turned to see a man with brown hair wearing a red shirt and he had a bandage on his face, "Why aren't you in class?"

Danny put a hand behind his head, "I'm a new student and I'm looking for my room first but I don't know where the rooms are located at."

The man looked at the piece of paper that Danny showed him, "Okay I'll show you I'm Jim the Gym Teacher!"

'_Jim? Gym? Wow it's practically a duh moment._' Danny thought hiding a chuckle.

"I'm Danny!" Danny looked around the academy, "I have to say this is a pretty cool place."

"Where are you from Danny?" Jim asked curiously, "You're accent says that you're not from France."

"Oh I'm from Amity Park Illinois but in elementary school I took French Lessons so I could speak French fluently." Danny lied because since he died he found that he could speak any language on the airplane since a Japanese guy asked him a question once before an Irish Drunk did… and he's not kidding the guy was actually drunk.

With a sigh Danny walked inside of the room to see a blonde haired kid with glasses in a blue shirt typing quickly on his computer so since Jim left Danny knocked startling the kid.

"Who are you?" The kid asked nervously as he closed his Laptop.

"I'm Danny Manson you're knew roommate." Danny held out his hand.

After a second the kid took it, "Jeremy Belpois." He didn't sound too happy but then he shivered.

"… Ooookaaay I take it you're not too keen on having roommates are you?"

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Oh it's not that it's just that I'm a private person." He explained, "That and your hands were cold."

Danny rubbed the back of his head chuckling, "I understand so I'll keep out of your business and my hand is always cold." With that Danny walked to the empty bed and put his gym bag on it and he began to unpack by putting the new clothes that he had inside the dresser… Okay he might have used his powers for that but he needed some clothes rather than wearing the same white shirt over and over again.

After that was done he looked at Jeremy, "So you build robots?" He motioned over to the two robots on his desk.

"Yeah I-!" Before Jeremy could reply his Computer screen lit up showing a strange symbol, "I've seen this before!" He said in shock.

Danny looked at it in confusion before one of the two robots attacked them, "**THE HECK?!**"

'_Day one and I'm attacked by another machine?!_' He thought in annoyance, '_What the heck is wrong with my life… Or Afterlife?!_'

Jeremy screamed as the second robot latched onto his head while Danny was trying to keep the other from electrocuting him when another teenager barged in. He was a brunette that wore a light green shirt with a vest over it and cargo pants.

"Hang on!" He grabbed the one on Jeremy's head before kicking the one on Danny up and Judo chopping it away and once it hit the wall the robots shut down, "Your little friends are aggressive maybe you should check their settings."

Danny stood up in pain from being shocked while Jeremy answered the unknown teen, "I had nothing to do with it!" He defended himself, "They just attacked us all of a sudden." Then he turned to Danny who was standing up, "You all right Danny?"

"Yeah I think so." Danny muttered shaking his head, "Is that a regular occurrence or do you just do that to your roommates?"

The other kid chuckled a bit, "No he doesn't I'm Ulrich Stern by the way." He held out his hand and helped Danny up.

"Danny Manson." Ulrich went to say something else but Danny cut him off, "I know my hand is cold and I'm getting tired of explaining it."

With a nod Ulrich looked at Jeremy, "So do you mind explaining what that was about?"

"… No, forget it." Jeremy said trying to hide something.

Ulrich smiled, "Come on tell me! Maybe I can be of some help?" He offered before chuckling, "I mean what if you two are attacked by hairdryers and I'm not around?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Ha very funny."

"I'm not leaving this room until I know what's up!" Ulrich sat down with his arms crossed.

Danny shrugged, "I was content to leave your business to you until you're robots came alive." He said as he waited.

Jeremy looked at the two of them before sighing, "Okay… What have I got to lose? I'm already in over my head so I might as well tell you two." Jeremy looked up, "This is so crazy."

'_Try being dead._'

Then Jeremy walked across the room and closed the door "First tell me if you two can keep a secret."

"I can." Ulrich assured him before they both looked at Danny.

"I promise to keep whatever it is a secret." Danny promised.

'_I'm good with them especially since I'm keeping mine about being a ghost a secret._'

After a few minutes they were leaving the sewers… It took a few minutes to c0onvince Danny to go down there but he finally did that after they nearly got caught by Jim for being out of the Dorm and they were walking towards an abandoned Factory.

"That tunnel is a great way to beat curfew." Ulrich commented with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah and there's another one in the gym." Jeremy pointed out.

Danny had a confused expression, "It's a wonder the teachers don't seal that tunnel up!"

They walked inside the factory to see a rope as the only way to get down so without hesitation Jeremy jumped down using the rope to swing and Danny followed soon after only to be surprised that they were being held up by Ulrich, "What's the matter?" Jeremy asked in confusion before understanding dawned on him, "Scared of heights?"

Ulrich who was sweating huffed and retorted, "No!" Before he slid down but with his eyes closed.

'_He is sooo scared of heights!_' Danny thought with a smirk.

After that small delay the three walked to an old elevator, "Does this still work?" Danny asked and his question was answered as Jeremy pushed the button, "Okay then."

Once the elevator ride was over they were in a huge computer room, "So that's the Mega computer that you started up?" Ulrich asked since Jeremy explained to them as they walked through the sewers.

'_Tucker would love to see this!_' Danny felt a little off at thinking about one of his best friends. '_I wonder how they're doing right now._'

Jeremy nodded, "Uh huh! It's actually a Supercomputer! It's ultra-powerful!" There was a hint of pride in Jeremy's voice, "And while I was examining it I found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko!"

"Virtual universe?" Danny asked because the last so called universe machine ended up killing him, "Lyoko? Why Lyoko?"

Jeremy shrugged but Ulrich laughed, "You know what Belpois, this morning electrical shock fried your brain!" He said dismissively, "This thing is just the control center of the factory that's all!"

Rolling his eyes Jeremy typed furiously into the supercomputer and a box that showed a virtual girl with pink hair wearing a light pink-and-white mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. She also has elf-like ears, with a small dangle earring in the left one.

'_Wow._'

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy asked getting Ulrich's attention, "And what would you call this huh? A program for spray painting doors?"

The virtual girl smiled, "Hello Jeremy!"

"Who's the girl with the Pink Hair?" Ulrich asked in confusion.

Jeremy sat down, "That's Mia, a form of artificial intelligence that lives on Lyoko!" He looked thoughtful, "I don't know what she's doing there yet-."

"Don't mess with me!" Ulrich interrupted with wide eyes, "You programmed her right?"

"No." Mia said, "I woke up the moment that Jeremy started up the Supercomputer and I don't know who I am." She admitted, "My memory has been erased."

"Wow that stinks." Danny crossed his arms, "Well I'll help get it back if that's okay with Jeremy!"

"Thanks Danny!" Jeremy said as he looked at Ulrich before continuing his explanation, "Mia has to hide in some kind of Tower and as soon as she leaves it she gets attacked by monsters! You both have to believe me!"

Ulrich didn't give up, "What if it's just a giant videogame?"

Jeremy scoffed, "Then it's a very dangerous game! My robots are programmed to just go fetch a ball and they attacked both Danny and I!"

"Plus if this is a videogame then it's more advanced than D.O.O.M!" He got blank looks for that one, "… You guys never played D.O.O.M?"

They chose to ignore that question instead, "And before the attack I saw the logo that the monsters had on Lyoko on my computer screen."

"So let me get this straight!" Ulrich said suddenly, "The creature that wants to kill Mia wants to kill you as well?"

"That's what it looks like!"

"Then why not shut it down?" Ulrich suggested, "If it's so dangerous?"

"… Okay… But first I want to help Mia to understand what she's doing on Lyoko!"

"Say what?"

"I do!" Jeremy smiled, "And if I'm right we can materialize her on Earth!"

'_This is almost turning into the Fenton Portal Accident all over again!_' Danny thought in sadness but he nodded, "I'll help!" That way if someone gets electrocuted it's him since he's already dead.

"What makes you think you could?" Ulrich asked curiously and Jeremy had the two of them follow him to a room with three pods, "What's all this?"

"Scanners!" Jeremy explained as he studied the inside of one, "I still haven't found the program to bring Mia on to Earth… But I dug up one that allows a person to be scanned and sent to Lyoko! . In fact the Supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins before breaking your atoms down, digitalizing them and creating a digital carnation in the digital world!"

"… In English?" Ulrich asked

Danny agreed with him, "Back home I was a C Student Jeremy so please explain in a way I would understand."

Jeremy sighed, "You go inside the cabinet and you're teleported to the Virtual World!"

"Jeremy these things don't exist yet!" Ulrich scoffed still not believing him, "This is mythic stuff like Monsters and Ghosts!"

As soon as he said Ghosts Danny felt a pang of sadness probably from someone saying that he doesn't exist.

They didn't notice his sudden silence as Jeremy retorted, "You still don't want to believe me."

Ulrich rubbed the back of his head, "I would love too but Virtualization is straight out of science fiction!"

'_Just like Ghosts._'

Jeremy thought for a bit, "Why don't we try it out?" He suggested, "That way you can see for yourself… But we're going to need a Guinea Pig."

Ulrich smirked immediately, "I have the perfect one!" He took off shouting, "I'll be right back in a few minutes."

Once Ulrich was gone Jeremy noticed that Danny was quiet, "You okay?" He asked seeing a little bit of pain in his eyes.

"Y-yeah I am." Danny said with a forced smile, "I'm just thinking of how one of my best friends from home would freak out over this! He loves technology."

"Sounds like an okay guy." Jeremy said trying to keep the conversation going, "What's his name?"

"Tucker Foley… He thinks he's a ladies man though so half the school already turned him down on the first day." Danny joked and they both laughed a bit at imagining that before Danny asked, "So virtualization into another world huh?"

"Yeah it's amazing isn't it?" Jeremy put a hand on one of the scanners, "To think I just came here to get robot parts and I ended up finding a supercomputer and a virtual world that we can travel too!"

"Life is full of surprises." Danny said cynically thinking of his death that happened two days ago.

Before Jeremy could ask he heard someone running so they turned to see a panting Ulrich with a small dog.

"… Okay I'll bite." Danny said, "Where did you get the dog?"

"It's my roommates Odd's his name is Kiwi!" Ulrich panted, "I had to outrun Odd to get here!"

Danny went to pet Kiwi but the dog backed away whimpering before he remembered his Dad's lessons saying that Animals are afraid of the dead by instinct so he couldn't pet Kiwi.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Kiwi's behavior but he said nothing because it could be normal for that dog while Ulrich put him in the scanner and him and Jeremy climbed the ladder to the computer room while Danny was the perfect candidate to make sure that Kiwi wouldn't leave since he had to stand in front of the scanner to keep him there.

"I really hope that Sam doesn't find out about this." Danny muttered rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Otherwise this Ghost is going to get his own gravestone."

"What are you doing to Kiwi?!" Danny spun around to see a teenage boy with blonde hair raised his hand, he had a purple spot in his hair and he had purple clothing and a girl in a red dress with black hair.

"… I presume you're Odd?" Danny asked nervously.

Odd nodded while the girl looked at Danny before smiling, "I'm Sissi!" She said winking.

Danny felt himself blush a bit but Odd pushed past him into the scanner picking up Kiwi, "You okay boy?" But Kiwi jumped out of Odd's grasp right as the door closed on him.

Sissi screamed, "You're going to be mummified!" She shouted as the machine started to hum.

Danny ran to the ladder, "**STOP THE TRANSFER!**" He shouted but the machine was drowning out his voice.

_**~With Jeremy and Ulrich~**_

"Transfer Guinea Pig!" He pressed the button and it showed a human cat hybrid with spiky hair, "Scanner Guinea Pig-Wait… That's a weird looking dog."

Ulrich's eyes widened in shock, "That's no dog… That's Odd Della Robbia!" He said nervously.

"I don't know how to stop the procedure!" Jeremy panicked.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Odd appeared inside of a Forest area in his Lyoko form which was him in a purple cat costume with cat paws and a swishing tail. His hair was spiked to go straight up.

But for some odd reason an emblem of his dog Kiwi was on his chest.

"**OUCH!**" Odd shouted as he landed flat on his stomach, "W-what's going on here?!"

Odd looked around in shock.

"Where am I?" He asked as he got up before looking down, "… And why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat?!"

"_Odd Della Robbia?_" A voice called out of nowhere causing Odd to jump a foot into the air.

"Who's calling me?!"

"_It's me, Jeremy Belpois!_" The voice answered.

"Is this a joke or something?" Odd asked to the sky since he couldn't see Jeremy.

"_Uh no._"

_**~In the scanner room~**_

Ulrich came down, "Sissi?!" He asked in pure shock.

"Ulrich!" Sissi called out in happiness.

"You couldn't make sure you weren't followed?" Danny asked.

Ulrich rolled his eyes but Jeremy's voice cut him off, "Ulrich it's okay! Odd is safely in Lyoko!"

Danny sighed, "That's a relief."

_**~With Odd in Lyoko~**_

"Am I in a Video Game?" Odd asked in confusion, "It looks like the set from Battle One Ninja Fighters III!"

"_Actually I don't know._" Jeremy admitted, "_It's a virtual world that much I do know._"

Odd looked around smiling, "Cool!" Then he was blasted in the back so he turned around to see some weird potato like creatures on legs with an eye symbol on their face crawling towards him, "Uh that's a lot less cool." He muttered as he rubbed his back where he was shot, "There are these giant cockroaches attacking me! Is that normal?"

"_Yeah._" Jeremy said hesitantly.

"Oh nothing to worry about then!" Odd sounded happy as two more approached him.

"_That wasn't what I meant!_" Jeremy told him, "_You've got to get out of there!_"

_**~In the Scanner room~**_

"Ulrich! Danny! Della Robbia is in danger!" Jeremy told them, "and I need time to devirtualize him!"

"He needs help." Ulrich nodded, "Do you think you can send Danny, Sissi and me to Lyoko?"

Sissi looked paralyzed with fear from that while Jeremy answered, "_Well, I can always try._"

"What? Send us where Ulrich?" Sissi asked in shock.

Ulrich smirked, "To a virtual world where real monsters want to massacre you! You wanted to go out with me so here's your chance!" Ulrich offered knowing what her answer would be.

Sissi coughed and waved a hand, "No thanks, I prefer real world not the other kind! Plus I couldn't miss cheerleading practice tomorrow morning!"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'll go!"

Ulrich nodded before he stepped into the scanner while Danny stepped into the other one, "Okay Chicken! Jeremy, Danny and I are ready to go!"

"_Okay I'm starting the procedure!_" Jeremy said as the scanners closed.

"_Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Danny._" The Scanners started to glow, "_Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Danny. Virtualization!_"

_**~Computer Room~**_

Jeremy looked closely at Danny's bio signature, "Huh that's strange it's like he isn't alive." He shrugged it off making a note to look into that later.

_**~Inside Lyoko~**_

Odd was running from the potato monsters when Jeremy spoke up, "_Odd! Ulrich Stern and Danny Manson are on their way to give you a hand!_"

"Great! I was getting bored here all alone!" Odd said with a smile as the two virtualized above him.

Ulrich was in a black and yellow Samurai outfit with a sword on his side while Danny was in his D.O.O.M avatar form with white hair and he had his blue circuitry armor along with his blue pistol.

"**OUCH!**" The both cried out landing on their stomachs.

Danny shook his head, "We really need to work on our landing." He deadpanned before he saw himself, "D.O.O.M huh? Nice!"

Ulrich stood up looking around before he saw his outfit but his attention was mainly on the sword that he pulled out and gave it a few test swipes, "This sword rocks!"

"Hey that's no fair!" Odd complained, "How come they look so much cooler than me?!"

Jeremy thought about it, "_I don't know why maybe the computer just reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your own digital creations?_"

"I don't dream about giant purple cats!" Odd protested, "What's more I'd rather have a weapon like Ulrich and Danny but all I have are these great useless paws!" He clenched them while saying that shooting out an arrow head that barely missed Ulrich.

"Hey watch it!"

Odd smirked, "Hm. These arrows are pretty cool I take back what I said!"

"_Try to hook up with Mia in the tower!_" Jeremy ordered before Sissi's voice came online.

"_Who's this Mia?!_" She asked loudly, "_And what is this?!_"

_**~The Computer Room~**_

While Jeremy was explaining to Sissy about the Supercomputer Kiwi started to bark and wires shot out of the floor heading right for the two of them.

_**~On Lyoko~**_

While Jeremy was explaining to Sissi Odd asked Ulrich, "So who's Mia?"

"A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko." Ulrich explained.

Odd looked happy at hearing this, "Oh! So there are babes here too? Great!"

"Yes but I get the impression that Belpois flipped for her." Ulrich told him with a smirk.

"For a virtual chick?" Odd shook his head, "Is he nuts?"

"Kind of." Ulrich chuckled.

Danny shrugged, "Aren't we all?" He asked with a smile.

"Jeremy, are you going to tell us the coordinates or not?" When there wasn't an answer Ulrich spoke up loudly, "Jeremy are you asleep or what?"

Danny tapped Ulrich's soldier, "Uh guys how about we head to the giant tower that's glowing blue over there?" He asked pointing to the left.

"Let's get going then." Ulrich and Odd took off running with Danny behind them but they stopped at the Tower looking around it.

Odd leaned against it, "Huh no doors?" Then he gave a shout of surprise about going through the tower.

"… Well that's convenient!" Danny followed after him but he fell over because he entered next to where the floor was and below him was darkness so he grabbed Odd's tail making him yelp in pain as he held onto the edge of the floor.

In a second Ulrich came in but he fell grabbing Danny's leg which pulled him and Odd down screaming as they fell.

Then in a few moments of free falling they were ejected from the Tower but they were in a frozen wasteland, "Huh?!" Odd looked around, "Where's the Forest?"

"How should I know?" Ulrich answered before his eyes widened, "But you see the Tower over there?"

Danny followed his gaze and it looked the same except it was glowing red, "Weird."

"You said it." Ulrich agreed before Odd interrupted.

"And those creatures… They're kind of weird too." Odd pointed to the right and they saw some kind of blocks with small crab legs and eyes on each side with the same symbol that was on Jeremy's laptop.

Then one of them spun around before shooting a red laser beam, "Might be a good time to beat it don't ya think?" Ulrich asked as the Laser missed them so the three took off running while Danny was looking back shooting his gun but he got hit by three lasers before he disappeared.

"**DANNY!**" Odd shouted before he and Ulrich were surrounded so Ulrich was blocking some blasts with his sword while Odd was moving around prepping his arm that had the arrows.

Ulrich launched at one of the blocks landing on the top of its head slicing at it but he wasn't making a scratch as he went back to back with Odd, "How do you kill these things?"

Odd shrugged, "I don't know… Hey you wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have, do ya." Odd asked but he was blasted and vanished.

"**ODD!**" Ulrich ran forward stabbing his sword in the eye part of the block making it explode, "Yes!" Then he was shot and he vanished.

_**~The Scanner Room~**_

Danny gasped in pain as the scanners opened up holding his chest before the other two opened up depositing Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey we're alive!" Ulrich shouted making Danny look down in sadness but he was confused on how he felt pain if he was already dead.

Odd gave Ulrich a look, "Alive? If you say so because I think I'm going to throw up!"

Then they heard Sissi scream, "**HELP US!**"

Upon hearing that the three climbed the ladder to see possessed wires holding Jeremy up about to electrocute him, "**HANG IN THERE JEREMY!**" Ulrich picked up a metal piece of the wall that was on the floor and stabbed into the electrical wire but he was electrocuted as a result but he was blasted back so the wire went for him when Odd grabbed the piece of metal that was still in the wire.

"It works the second time!" Then Odd smirked, "I told you that you wouldn't be anywhere without me!" With that he finished the job that Ulrich started.

Once the wires were down they started to move so Danny stomped on them, "Oh no you don't!" He growled in frustration.

After that Jeremy went back to the computer while the others crowded around, "Mia, are you there?"

"Yes, is everything okay on your side?" Mia asked in concern.

"Well we're a little shaken up, but it could've been worse!" Jeremy said with a smile.

Danny sighed in relief.

'_Well at least that's done with._'

Oh he didn't know how wrong he was because it was just beginning.

**To Be Continued…**

** Review time.**

** Waffle192: Haha thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy my first story!**

** Guest: Thank you and I hope that I continue to impress!**

** Jeanette9a: Yup and thank you for voting!**

** Okay here's the score for the poll on who would be paired with Danny so far.**

** Sam: 0  
Aelita: 0  
Yumi: 1**

** So please review this story and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Xana Awakens Part 2

_**Chapter 3: Xana Awakens Part 2**_

Danny walked to the cafeteria to see Ulrich and Sissi eating so he headed towards the table… Well Ulrich was eating while Sissi was giving him googily eyes which kind of creeped Danny out.

"Morning!" Danny said sitting across from Ulrich, "So how are you two doing?"

Ulrich shrugged, "I've been better." He admitted.

Sissi was still staring at Ulrich, "… Has she been like that all day?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much." Was the answer.

Ulrich took a sip of his Milk when Odd's voice spoke up behind Danny, "Morning Love birds, sleep well?" Seeing Ulrich's and Sissi's face Danny turned and his eyes widened because Odd's hair was spiked up like it was in Lyoko.

"What's with the hair?" Ulrich asked.

"Lyoko style!" Odd explained with a smirk, "It's pretty trendy huh? Meow!"

Danny did a face palm hearing Odd make a cat sound before he started to eat faster than his Dad goes through Fudge and that's saying something, "Do you always eat that much?" Danny asked in shock after a few seconds.

"Nah I'm not pretty hungry today in fact." Odd explained before he saw that Danny didn't have anything, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate." Danny lied getting a confused glance from Ulrich.

He no longer needed to eat since he was a Ghost.

"So has anyone seen Jeremy?" Odd asked.

Danny chuckled, "He's talking to Mia I asked him if he wanted me to get him something to eat but he declined."

"Sounds like him." Ulrich said with a smile, "Knowing him he's probably trying to find a way to bring Mia to the real world!"

Odd wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Man that guys a real Einstein!"

"Who's Einstein?" Sissi asked.

"… Sooo." Danny said breaking the awkward silence that Sissi caused, "What are the plans for today?"

_**~With Jeremy~**_

"Unfortunately you're not like Odd, Ulrich or Danny!" Jeremy said to Mia on his computer, "You can't be devirtualized when you lose all your life points!"

"That's too bad." Mia said, "But at least I know how to change sectors."

Then Jeremy thought about something, "But when Danny was being scanned his Bio signature was different from Odd and Ulrich's."

"Different?" Mia asked in surprise, "How is it different?"

"No pulse, no body warmth." Jeremy counted them off his finger, "His DNA is different than normal it's like he's not alive."

"But he moves like he's alive." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so." Jeremy shook his head, "It could be the Supercomputer acting up."

"Maybe." Mia agreed with him.

"And I also found out what the Towers are for!" Jeremy changed the subject, "They're portals for the real world and the virtual world and when they're red that means that they're activated!"

"Are you sure?" Mia asked in confusion.

"Just about!" Jeremy smiled, "And they may be the way to materialize you onto Earth!"

Now Mia looked extremely happy, "That's-." She was loss for words.

"Unbelievable huh?" Jeremy asked with a smirk, "I can't wait to tell the others about it!"

_**~Inside Lyoko~**_

The tower in the frozen wasteland glowed brighter as it pulsed.

_**~At Kadic Academy~**_

"You want us to go back into Lyoko to get Mia into a red tower?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

Danny was with him on that, "Jeremy we couldn't even get by those monsters! How are we supposed to go and protect Mia to get her to the Tower?"

'_I couldn't even use my powers in Lyoko._' Danny thought because he actually tried to turn invisible and intangible but he couldn't do that.

At that moment his pants turned intangible and fell. The others didn't see the intangibility luckily but Odd just busted out laughing as Danny pulled them back up.

"Oh shut it Della Robbia!" Danny hissed in embarrassment.

Jeremy continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "Like I said! I'm pretty sure that it's the only way to bring her into the real world! Pretty wild huh?"

Odd scoffed, "Pretty dangerous you mean! Like Danny said we couldn't protect ourselves from those Monsters!"

"Odd and Danny are right!" Ulrich told Jeremy, "We're better off shutting down the Supercomputer, too bad for Mia but still it's not like she's human!"

At that one remark about her not being human Danny's eyes flashed red which didn't go unnoticed by Jeremy but they returned back to normal in a second, "But she still has emotions." He growled in anger, "We should still help her!"

"Danny's right!" Jeremy protested being sure to ask his roommate about his eyes turning red later, "She has emotions like we do!"

Ulrich looked at Odd, "See I told you he's flipped over a computer program!"

"Come on guys just be cool!" Jeremy begged, "I'm just asking you to go there one last time!"

"We'll just get blown away in a heartbeat!" Odd argued.

Ulrich was thinking about something, "If only there were four of us but Sissi is to chicken to go there!"

Danny and Odd chuckled while Sissi turned red from embarrassment, "What? No I'm not! I really do want to go with you guys to Lyoko!" She protested, "But when Cheerleading practice is over!"

"Sure!" Danny said sarcastically, "Because nothing is more important than cheerleading!"

"See Danny gets it!" Danny gave Sissi a confused stare because she did not catch his sarcasm apparently.

Jeremy chuckled, "Thanks so here's the scoop! As soon as Mia is materialized into the real world I give you my word that I'll shut down the supercomputer!"

"And then destroy it!" Danny said getting their attention, "I mean come on if we just shut it down someone else could find it and turn it back on!"

"That's a good point!" Ulrich agreed, "It's best to destroy it rather than shut it down."

"Meanwhile we have to keep this a secret!" Jeremy gave the four of them a stern glance.

"Promise!" Odd raised his hand

"I swear!" Ulrich followed suite.

"Like I would betray my friends!" Danny said thinking about Sam and Tucker.

They all looked at Sissy, "Ditto!" Then she put her hand on Ulrich's shoulder, "I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko!"

"Me too!" Odd put in with a smirk, "With some luck I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group!"

Danny cracked up at that before giving Odd a High-Five.

"Hey what's with your hand?!" Odd shivered, "That's pretty cold."

"… It's always like that." Danny sighed.

But Ulrich stood up to walk away, "Ulrich where are you going?" Sissi asked, "Aren't you going to stay and watch my cheerleading routine?"

"No, I've got something important to take care off." Ulrich explained.

Sissi huffed at hearing that.

Danny shook his head and stretched when Odd smirked, "I can't believe that we have actual powers in a virtual world! We're virtual superheroes!" As Odd said that he put a thought in Danny's head.

'_Superheroes?_' Danny couldn't believe that he was considering this. '_I have powers of my own so why can't I be one? I mean Metropolis has Superman and Gotham has Batman so why not?_'

**AN: Yes it's also a crossover with the DC Universe!**

He was still wearing the old Hazmat Suit under his clothes but he shook the thought out of his head, '_I'm reading too many comic books!_'

_**~With Ulrich~**_

As Ulrich entered the gym he heard a voice, "Back for another thrashing?"

He turned to see a girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a black sweater, black pants, and black boots.

"I don't like ending on a bad note!" Ulrich retorted.

The girl smirked, "That's good! I like a challenge!"

"You're going to get one!" Ulrich said to her as they got ready to fight.

They bowed each other before they started to circle each other with grins before Ulrich came in with a kick but the girl moved to the side and Ulrich launched to more arm thrusts but the girl blocked them.

_**~With Danny~**_

Somehow through cruel fate Danny had to watch Sissi's cheerleading tryouts since Jeremy and Odd headed for the Library and Ulrich already left so before Danny could Sissi grabbed the back of Danny's hoodie, "I'm not going by myself!" She stated dragging him off.

'_Help me!_' He mouthed to Odd and Jeremy but they decided not to intervene at that time.

'_Traitors!_'

"I'm going to blow their minds!"

"… If you say so." Danny muttered in boredom.

"What was that?" Sissi asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing!" Danny held his hands up going paler than usual.

_**~Inside Lyoko~**_

The red tower pulsed and Mia felt it opening her eyes, "Jeremy? Can you hear me Jeremy?"

_**~With Odd and Jeremy~**_

"It's true that at first I thought that Sissi was a true babe but the more I get to know her the more I realize that she's a-… How can I put this tactfully?"

"A turkey?" Jeremy offered with a smile.

Odd snorted in laughter, "Exactly!"

"… Do you think we should've helped Danny out when Sissi dragged him off?" Jeremy asked feeling a little guilty.

"Nah I'm sure that he's fine!" Odd brushed the question off.

_**~With Danny~**_

'_I'm so getting back at Odd and Jeremy for this!_' Danny thought as he watched the cheerleading tryouts and now it was Sissi's turn as she twirled tha baton.

"A cheerleader will cheer so her team won't lose!" Sissi sang twirling the baton around expertly until she threw it into the air but when it came down it smacked Jim in the head and Danny had to cover his mouth to smother his laughter.

Jim rubbed his head and glared at a sheepish looking Sissi, "Sorry Sissi but cheerleading is not about being a juggling baboon!"

No sooner did Jim say that Danny had enough and he fell off his seat howling with laughter until Sissi expertly threw a rock hitting his head leaving him dazed for a few seconds but she left without him so he was free to go heading to the Library to meet up with Odd and Jeremy.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Mia left the Tower before she ran through the forest area heading for the next tower to get to the red one.

_**~With Ulrich~**_

Both Ulrich and the girl were now panting in exhaustion, "Have you been training for long?" Ulrich asked panting.

"Yeah. My parents think it's weird." The girl replied panting as well.

"Not me." Ulrich panted back, "By the way I'm Ulrich! You're Yu-Yu- Yuri right?"

With narrowed eyes the girl spun around kicking Ulrich's feet out from underneath him before smirking at him, "Its Yumi!"

_**~On Lyoko~**_

Now in a Mountain Region Mia kept running but she had to take cover as two of the cockroach like monsters showed up and started to blast at her so she hid behind a rock while it was taking the hits for her.

_**~With Sissi~**_

"A baboon huh?!" Sissi raged being followed by two boys one of them wore glasses he had freckles, dark hair and a green shirt while the other one had a slow looking face, orange hair and a blue sports shirt, "And why not a red tailed cat while he's at it!"

She reached her room before looking back glaring at the two boys.

"Hey you two dumb dork's! Were you planning on following me around all day?!" She asked angrily.

The orange haired kid spoke up, "Yeah!" He said with a grin.

The one with glasses picked up from there, "We're your biggest admirers in the whole school!" He explained, "We even started up a fan club called Fan of Sissi's!"

Sissi looked interested, "Oh, and about how many of you are in the club?"

Now the two looked sheepish, "Well two of us." The kid with glasses explained.

"Right! Well come back and talk to me when there's at least fifty of you! Meanwhile if you two don't stay away from me my father is going to find out that you two clowns were trying to break into my room!" With that Sissi slammed the door shut in their faces.

"… She's even more beautiful when she's angry isn't she?" Glasses boy asked with his friend agreeing with him.

Sissi was going through her clothes, "What would make Ulrich notice me?" She asked out loud, "And that Danny kid is cute with those eyes."

Then her closet started to give out blue sparks of electricity so she backed up only to scream when a blue orb of electricity shot out.

In the hallway the two kids were just leaving when they heard Sissi scream so they ran into her room to see the Orb of Electricity disappear after electrocuting her.

_**~In the Library~**_

Danny finally found them, "I hate you guys!" He deadpanned as he sat down glaring at the two of them.

"So how did she do?" Odd asked with a grin.

"Jim called her a juggling Baboon." Danny replied with a smirk which caused Odd to howl with laughter until the Librarian told them to shush, "But still that was cruel!"

"Sorry Danny but Odd and I had homework to do and you start classes tomorrow so you didn't have anything to do yet." Jeremy explained as he typed on his laptop, "Bingo!"

"What?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I made a new function for the Supercomputer that I'm calling Return to the Past!" Jeremy explained.

"Return to the past?" Odd asked as he tried to do his homework.

"It's a function that with enough power we could go back in time!" Now Danny was listening intently.

"How far back?"

"At least a day or two." Jeremy explained.

'_So much for preventing my death._'

"That's great Einstein!" Odd said, "But can you give me a hand with my electro chemistry report?"

"… Are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?" Jeremy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" Odd asked, "So what about my report?"

"Well, why don't you say that electro chemistry is a science that deals with an electricity and chemistry?" Jeremy didn't know that Odd was basically writing what he said, "Then you say that electro chemistry involves separate polar system that is opposed as two extremes as over productive materials!"

"… What? You mean all I have to do is say that?" Odd asked in confusion.

"Well no of course not!" Jeremy chuckled, "You have to give examples."

Then they heard two people speaking as they walked past them, "Did you hear? Jim took Sissi to the Infirmary!"

The guy's friend snorted, "What did she do? Pull a muscle in her brain trying to add two plus two?"

"No man she got electrocuted!" Upon hearing that Odd, Jeremy and Danny looked at each other before rushing off to the Infirmary.

_**~On Lyoko~**_

Mia was still hiding behind the rock, "Jeremy? Are you there? Answer me!"

Hearing no answer Mia made a break for it running across the bridge as the cockroach like monster chased her but she stopped when another one got in front of her trapping her so she took a leap of faith and jumped off the bridge into the mist itself landing in another part of the mountain range while the monsters followed her fell over the edge again.

But she didn't have any time to rest as some flying monsters came at her.

_**~With Ulrich~**_

Ulrich and Yumi were continuing their spar as Yumi blocked each of his punches so she threw a punch only for Ulrich to duck and launch a kick but Yumi moved back.

Ulrich threw another kick but Yumi caught it and pushed him back a bit before grabbed her and threw her back and somehow landed right on top of her where they blushed as they realized their position so Ulrich got off.

Laying down they were panting from the exhaustion of their spar.

"… Call it a tie?" Yumi asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay but I got to go because my friends will start wondering where I am, same for you." Ulrich looked at Yumi who scoffed.

"I don't have any friends." She said bitterly, "One of the perks of being the new kid."

Ulrich chuckled, "Both Odd and Danny are new kids and they're friends of mine so are you."

Yumi looked at him but before she could say anything else they were interrupted by an orb of electricity, "What is that?!"

"No time to explain we have to get out of here!" Ulrich grabbed her arm and took off running.

_**~The Infirmary~**_

Principal Delmas ran in as fast as he could when he saw the two boys that got Sissi help, "You're the one who brought Elizabeth here, what happened?!"

Odd, Jeremy and Danny were listening intently.

"She was in her room when she was attacked by some kind of electricity monster that came from her coat hanger!" The orange haired kid said which caused Danny to face palm at him telling a very unbelievable lie.

Delmas looked angry, "Would you try to be serious?! You're the one that's about to get a shock in a moment!"

Odd, Jeremy and Danny took off with grim faces.

_**~With Ulrich and Yumi~**_

They ran through a door before slamming it shut, "It was as if that electrical thing was alive!" Yumi panted, "What is going on?!"

Ulrich's phone rang, "Yeah Jeremy?" He asked.

"_Ulrich? Great I really need you!_" Jeremy panted, "_Sissi got electrocuted by some sort of giant-!_"

"Electric thing?" Ulrich finished for him.

"_Huh? Yeah! How did you know?_"

"That same electric thing attacked me in the Gymnasium!" Ulrich explained, "This is getting more and more dangerous! You and your Supercomputer!"

"_All the more reason to materialize Mia ASAP!_" Jeremy retorted, "_We have to go to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower! We can shut the Computer down tonight so we'll meet you in the sewer!_"

Ulrich hung up before remembering that he was with Yumi, "Sorry but I got to go!"

"Hang on!" Yumi glared at Ulrich, "You seem to know what's going on here! What was that electrical thing that attacked us and what is this Supercomputer you're talking about?"

"Look I don't have time to explain!" Ulrich went to walk off when Yumi grabbed his shoulder, "Okay! You have time for a third round then?"

Ulrich sighed, "You're as stubborn as a mule aren't you?"

Yumi smirked, "That's right!" She said confidently, "And since I have no friends beside you I have lots of time!"

"… Come on I'll explain on the way!" With that Yumi followed Ulrich.

In a few moments they all met up in the Sewers, "Hey! Who's that girl?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"This is Yumi, she was there when I was attacked and she knows how to fight so I-!"

Jeremy interrupted, "Okay, okay later! Right now we have to get to the factory now!"

Everyone ran ahead while Danny looked at Yumi, "Welcome to the club!" He said with a smile before running off to catch up.

Yumi waited a bit before she ran after them.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Mia was crouching inside of a two way cave when she heard buzzing and she turned to see the hornet like monsters coming at her so she continued running.

One of the laser shots hit her arm and she clutched it in pain as she continued to run as she saw the Tower straight ahead so she jumped and went right in before she jumped down and ended up in the Artic Wasteland.

But right as soon as she came out of the tower she found herself surrounded by two block monsters so she took off running with the blocks shooting at them.

_**~With Everyone Else~**_

The whole gang ran into the Tower down the rope when Yumi stopped and gave Ulrich a look, "Don't tell me you're scared!" She taunted jumping down.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes before jumping down after her.

As they got into the elevator after arriving in the computer room Yumi decided to ask something, "So who's this Mia?"

Jeremy smirked, "You'll be meeting her in a second so head to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge!" With that he ran for the computer.

"Big plunge?" Yumi asked in surprise, "But I don't have a bathing suit!"

Odd chuckled, "Relax, you won't need one!"

Once the elevator closed Jeremy activated the computer, "Mia can you hear me? Mia?"

"_Jeremy, I'm being chased by monsters!_" The visual came up on the screen showing Mia in the Artic Wasteland Sector being chased by the block monsters.

"Why did you leave the Tower before we got there?" Jeremy asked in concern, "Are you crazy?"

"_I heard some strange pulsations!_" Mia explained running, "_I wanted to see what they were!_"

"Okay I'm sending you some back-up!" Jeremy explained, "For now… Just try to hide somewhere!"

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Mia kept running as she cut around sharp corners hoping to lose the monsters before she ran into a cave behind a waterfall using the ice as stepping stones to cross the lake there since there was no other way.

The block monsters paused for a second before one of them tried to follow her but all it succeeded was sinking hard into the water dying.

The other block just looked from where its companion was to Mia before backing up… It was clearly not suicidal.

_**~Scanner Room~**_

Once in the scanner room Yumi looked around, "This story of yours is so Science Fiction!

_'So are Ghosts yet here I am!'_ Danny thought with a smirk.

"Uh yeah." Ulrich looked embarrassed, "Except it's for real."

"_You guys ready?_" Jeremy asked, "_I'm starting up the procedure!_"

Danny nodded, "You three go first and I'll follow soon after!"

With a nod the three got into the scanners.

"_Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi._" Jeremy began, "_Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization._"

Once that was done the Scanners opened up again.

"_Okay Danny it's your turn!_" Jeremy said.

With a nod Danny got into the scanner, "I'm ready!"

"_Transfer Danny. Scanner Danny. Virtualization._"

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Danny came down and landed on his feet before turning to see Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. Odd and Ulrich were the same while Yumi was wearing a short-sleeved/hemmed kimono over red tights, black thigh-length boots, red eye liner, red blush on her cheeks, a white-painted face and neck, and some red on her lips. She also has a yellow sash tied to her back and her hair is bunched up into a small bun with three bangs left hanging.

Looking down Danny saw that he was the same as well, "Good so far." He commented, "So are we ready guys?"

Instead of answering Odd sighed, "It's not fair!" He whined, "I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!"

Yumi was still looking around in shock, "Mind telling me where we are?!"

"In a virtual world." Ulrich explained, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"I'm still getting used to it." Danny muttered as he stretched his arms.

"Here we go!" Odd said as they all took off running with Yumi chasing after them.

After a bit they saw Mia being surrounded by four of the blocks.

Ulrich came in stabbing one of the blocks in the eye killing it while Odd landed next to Mia, "You Mia?" He asked, "I'm Odd and I have to say you're a real cutie!"

Danny killed another block by shooting it in the eye, "Are you seriously flirting in a life and death situation Odd?"

Odd for his credit shrugged, "What can I say?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey I don't have a weapon!" Yumi complained before she pulled out a ceremonial fan, "A fan? That's all?"

"Try throwing it!" Odd suggested.

She took his advice and threw it killing two blocks before catching it.

"Not bad." Ulrich commented.

"I think I'll keep it!" Yumi put the fan up as the gathered around Mia.

"_Good work guys, now bring Mia to the tower so we can rematerialize her!_" Jeremy ordered before he was silent for a bit, "_Hey Odd I think I have a nice piece for your chemistry report._"

"Oh yeah?" Odd asked while running, "What's that?"

"_A nice big electrical monster._"

"… Is it like the Orb of Electricity that attacked Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi?" Danny asked in hesitation.

"_The very same Danny!_" Jeremy answered before asking another question, "_Where are you guys?_"

"We're heading up to the Tower!" Ulrich answered.

"_Well hurry up then because things are really starting to get jumping over here!_" Jeremy told them.

"Easy for you to say!" Danny retorted as he fired upon another block like monster, "You're not the one fighting down here!"

"_Watch it you guys!_" Jeremy warned, "_You have monsters heading for you!_"

The two monsters were giant crabs, "Okay that's new." Danny deadpanned as he brandished his gun.

"Great crabs, who has Tauter Sauce?" Odd joked as he rubbed his stomach.

"… Do you always think about food?" Danny asked thinking of Tucker.

"Hey I have to eat!" Odd protested.

They all split up to take on the crab monsters with Ulrich deflecting the shots while Danny was shooting at it but their attacks did nothing to the crab's outer shell.

Odd meanwhile was using his claws to climb a wall dodging laser shots from the second crab monster while Mia was running to the Tower as fast as she could, "Is that the best that you got?!" He asked as he shot another arrow head.

Yumi threw her fan but it glanced off the shell.

"Oh man these things aren't just ugly they're tough!" Odd muttered before the laser hit him right in the chest devirtualizing him so Yumi picked her fan up and ran.

"Great we lost Odd!" Danny muttered before brightening, "Well at least I wasn't the first one go-!" He was blasted in the head devirtualizing him.

_**~Scanner Room~**_

Odd fell forward out of the Scanner while Danny did a face palm, "I totally asked for that didn't I?" He muttered in embarrassment.

_**~Back on Lyoko~**_

Ulrich and Yumi were running from the two crabs, "Want to give it a try?" He asked getting a nod in return so Yumi slid on the ground bringing her feet up which Ulrich jumped on kicking him to the top of one of the crabs where he stabbed his sword in the eye symbol killing it.

The second crab shot Yumi in the leg so Ulrich jumped at the crab to where it used its leg to knock Ulrich down hard right in front of Mia, "Mia! Get back to the Red Tower!" Ulrich managed to get out before he devirtualized.

Mia ran out only to be cornered by a crab that was preparing to fire when she kneeled on her legs and looked like she was praying.

Then Mia somehow made an ice fortress block off the crab which made Yumi tare at her in awe before she ordered her to run to the Tower.

After a bit the crab broke through devirtualizing Yumi so all the gang was in the real world while Mia made it into the Tower where she walked up and pressed her hand on a screen where a name popped up.

Aelita.

~In the real world~

Danny, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi climbed the ladder only to see Sissi, Jim and Principal Delmas, "You told them?!" Danny asked in shock.

"You swore that you wouldn't tell!" Ulrich told her angrily.

"I was doing this for you!" Sissi retorted.

"You mean for yourself!" Danny snarled his eyes flashing red again scaring Sissi a bit.

But she got angry at seeing Yumi, "What's this Chinese girl doing here?!"

Yumi glared at Sissi, "I'm Japanese!"

"What about Mia?" Jeremy asked, "Is she here?"

"No, sorry Jeremy but it didn't work." Ulrich apologized, "She didn't materialize."

"All right that's enough Belpois!" Principal Delmas said sternly, "I order you to shut this thing down now and then you can explain to me exactly what this is about!"

"I think we ought to alert the authorities right away!" Jim inputted.

"You can't!" Danny began but Principal Delmas cut him off.

"This is for your own good!"

Danny's eyes flashed red again right in front of Delmas, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"And neither do you!" Jim put in.

"But-!"

"Enough Manson!" Delmas barked, "One more word and you will be expelled!"

"**SO WHAT?!**" Danny cried out, "Someone is still trapped in there and I'm not leaving a friend there!"

Then Jeremy started to type quickly before Delmas or Jim could stop him, "What are you doing?!" Jim asked.

"I'm launching a new program!" Jeremy said angrily, "With a little luck it'll work!"

"What kind of program?" Ulrich asked in shock.

"Return to the past now!"

Then everything was gone in a flash of light.

_**~Back at Kadic~**_

Yumi blinked in shock as she held a coffee cup while Ulrich looked around and Odd narrowed his eyes at his hair being down again.

"What happened anyway?" Ulrich asked in confusion, "What are we doing here?"

"And where's Danny?" Odd asked as he noticed someone missing.

"Weren't we doing this yesterday?" Yumi asked clearly confused.

Then Jeremy walked by to the coffee machine, "Einstein you're a genius!" Odd said as Jeremy pressed a button, "Your return to the past, it works!"

Jeremy gave Odd a glance, "What's that?" He asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't forgotten about your Supercomputer or Lyoko or my giant purple cat costume have you?"

Jeremy's eyes widened, "You know about Lyoko?! How?"

"That's weird," Yumi commented, "It looks like the return on time didn't work on him."

Ulrich looked at Jeremy, "So where's Danny?"

"Who?"

Odd shrugged, "You're roommate."

"… I have a roommate?"

"Wait didn't he arrive today?" Ulrich asked, "You think it worked on him?"

"One way to find out." Yumi said running to the Principals office.

_**~With Danny~**_

Danny looked around in shock as he saw himself at the gates of Kadic Academy with his Gym Bag, "The heck just happened?" He asked, "Was it just a dream?"

With a shrug he headed for the Principals Office to see Delmas.

'_… Okay something is seriously wrong here._' Danny thought in confusion.

"May I help you?"

Danny held up the flyer to Kadic Academy deciding to just do the same thing, "This flyer allows me to learn here?" He asked because that's what it said on the flyer.

The man stared at the flyer before laughing, "I was starting to think no one would find that flyer. Where do you come from?"

"Illinois" Danny told him, "My name is Danny Manson!"

"I'm Principal Delmas." The Principal said shaking Danny's hand, "You're hand is awfully-!"

"Cold? I get that a lot!" Danny said with a grin.

Once he was given his room number he walked outside to see Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy.

"So it really happened?" Danny asked to be sure.

Odd put an arm around Danny, "You know it Dan!"

"So you're my roommate?" Jeremy asked.

Danny gave him a confused glance before Ulrich explained, "His memory is gone."

"Ah… Well then it's nice to meet you again Jeremy!" Danny smiled and held out his hand.

"You too." He took it, "You're hand-!"

"Is awfully cold I know."

_**~Jeremy's and Danny's Room~**_

Odd went to spike his hair back up and that night everything was explained, "But why would I not remember anything?"

Yumi had a theory, "Probably because you were the only one who wasn't virtualized on Lyoko."

Jeremy thought about that, "Yes that could be… Well first thing tomorrow I'm going to the factory to scan myself."

Mia shook her head on the computer, "No Jeremy! You have to shut down the Supercomputer!" She told him, "It's too dangerous!"

"But Mia-!"

Mia smirked, "Aelita! When I went into the Tower I remembered my name!"

"Aelita? That's even better than Mia!" Jeremy complimented, "But what about bringing you in? I promised! Give me one more night to work it out okay?" He pleaded.

"Sure thing!" Danny said with a smile.

"Thanks Danny." Jeremy said gratefully, "What about you three?"

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi gave each other glances before Ulrich sighed, "Okay we'll meet at the Factory tomorrow morning!"

With that the four left Jeremy to talk to Aelita when they heard an annoying voice, "Ulrich! Where were you?!" Sissi demanded, "I've been waiting for you for about an hour where were you?! I've never been so stood up before in my life!"

"There's always a first time!" Ulrich told her, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm with my friends!"

"I'll make you pay for that you hear that Ulrich?!" She shouted as they walked down the hallway.

"I have a bad feeling that she's going to give us a lot of grief." Odd said with a sigh.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Danny said as they left.

_**~The next morning~**_

"So find anything?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.

"Yeah… Xana."

"Xana?" Odd asked in confusion, "What's that?"

"A super dangerous program." Aelita explained over Jeremy's computer, "which is a virus that can activate towers to affect the real world."

"So the red tower, the monsters on Lyoko and the electric monster that was all Xana?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yes, only Aelita could counter it and stop the attacks in the real world!"

"That's good!" Ulrich commented, "But what about materializing Aelita?"

"I can do it but I'm going to need some time and Xana can attack at any time!"

"No problem!" Danny smirked, "Because when Xana show's himself we'll be waiting!"

But Jeremy was thinking about something.

'_Cold hands, no pulse… Just what is Danny hiding?_'

**To Be Continued…**

** Review Time**

** Jeanette9a: Thank you and I hope that you will enjoy this story!**

** Sunny Lighter: I will and thank you!**

** VampireNote13: Nope, Danny is a complete full Ghost right now and I figured it would be an interesting twist!**

** Icefireguy: It's only if she wins the Poll!**

** Guest: Again only if she wins the poll and thank you!**

** Speaking of the Poll here's the results!**

** Yumi: 3  
Aelita: 0  
Sam: 0**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hero Business And a Te

_**Chapter 4: The Hero Business… And a Teddy Bear?**_

Danny looked at the clock to see that it was two in the Morning… He didn't need to sleep so he looked over to see Jeremy asleep, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He phased out of his clothes and he was in his Hazmat Suit. It's been two weeks since Xana was awakened and he hasn't tried anything lately and Danny has been doing odd jobs around the school to get money for something.

Phasing his hand through his gym bag he pulled out a black stitched up mask with goggles on it where he had reflective lenses covering them so no one would see his eyes… (Think Spider-Man Noir Mask.)

"I have to give it a try." Danny muttered because ever since Odd made that Superhero comment he couldn't get the thought out of his head so he pulled the mask over his head and phased out of the room to fly over Sceaux, France.

He has to say the mask feels a bit weird but he actually felt at peace with flying. It was a beautiful night and the city lit up the night… He didn't know why he didn't do this earlier… Oh that's right he can't control any of his powers except for flight.

With a sigh Danny kept flying over the city wondering if this I how Superman felt when he heard a scream so landing on a rooftop he looked over to see a guy and a woman being cornered by three people with knives.

'_You would think people would know better than to go down alleyways._' Danny sighed at that thought before he focused and turned invisible floating down there.

One of them wolf whistled at the girl as they got closer while the guy with the girl clenched his fists, "Leave us alone!" He shouted.

One of the guys laughed, "Why should we?" He asked, "We're feeling pretty lonely tonight ain't that right fellas?"

His friend laughed stupidly in agreement so Danny went close when one of them shivered, "Hey why is it cold all of a sudden?"

'_Interesting!_' Danny thought. '_I can control the area temperature._'

With that Danny reached out still invisible and twisted the knife arm of one of the thugs causing him to scream in pain.

The other two spun around at hearing their buddy cry out, "What happened?"

Smirking Danny called out in a creepy voice, "You will leave these people alone!"

"You think it's the Bat?" Danny did a face palm at that question.

"… Idiot, the Bat is in America!" His friend berated before he was suckered punch being knocked out.

The last guy backed up, "**WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

Danny turned visible right in front of him, "Here!" He punched the guy in the face before looking at the couple, "You okay?"

The couple looked at him in shock, "Who are you?" The guy asked.

"… Phantom." With that Danny decided to be dramatic and he flew backwards turning invisible.

'_Well I'm a Ghost so Phantom would work._' With a shrug Phantom continued to patrol the city.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

After getting back from stopping a carjacker, drug sale and a store robbery Danny returned to the room and changed into his clothes invisible before leaving the room seeing how it was about time for everyone to get up so he met up with the gang in the gymnasium to prepare for the school prom.

"So how are your classes going Danny?" Ulrich asked as he held up the ladder while Yumi was putting up some decorations.

"Oh you know… It's class." Danny sighed, "I just wish that it could be a bit more interesting."

Odd put an arm around Danny, "Come on Dan it could be worse!"

Danny chuckled, "True… So uh are any of us going to the Prom tonight?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yumi and I are going." Ulrich said going a little red.

"Congrats you two!" Odd said with a grin giving Ulrich a high five, "I'll find someone myself to go!"

"You mean after or before half the school turns you down?" Danny joked.

"Hey, hey!" Odd retorted crossing his arms, "What about you Dan? Are you going to ask someone?"

"… I don't know." Danny replied, "I'll probably be busy."

"With what?" Ulrich asked.

"With life." '_Or afterlife._'

Odd chuckled, "Oh yeah did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Yumi asked as she climbed up the ladder with another decoration.

"We might have a superhero in our town!" Odd said excitedly, "There are reports about someone going around town calling himself Phantom!"

Danny forced himself to look nonchalant, "Really?" He asked pretending to be curious.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "It's probably just an urban myth or a publicity stunt." He replied indifferently.

"Just as long as this guy doesn't go near the Factory." Yumi added in, "What do you think Danny?"

"Oh I uh… I think it's too early to be making opinions on the guy if he just appeared." Danny said trying to be the neutral guy especially since the conversation is technically about him.

"Anyways back to Prom!" Odd said with his arms crossed, "We have to make sure that Sissi doesn't win Prom Queen again!"

He looked at Yumi who glared at him from the top of the ladder, "I'm not entering in the contest!" She told him.

"Come on Yumi!" Odd begged, "We can't let Sissi win again!"

"… Odd you're overreacting a bit." Danny deadpanned before someone coughed to get their attention and they turned to see Milly a girl with red hair in pigtails and in a pink jacket that was opened to show a black t-shirt.

"Excuse me Ulrich." She said hesitantly, "Would you be my date tonight?" She asked with her face going red and there were some tears leaking out a bit.

Ulrich coughed uncomfortable, "I'm sorry Milly it wouldn't be a good idea since I'm too old for you… And you see… I promised to go with Yumi."

"You see?" Danny held his head in annoyance as he heard Sissi's voice as she laughed, "What did I tell you? But don't worry I'm sure that you'll find a boy for the Sandbox dance. Meanwhile, why don't you go play with your dolls?"

"Why don't you shut it?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"What did you say?!" Sissi asked in shock that someone had the audacity to do that.

"You're just a shallow girl that enjoys making others miserable because you're miserable yourself so instead of taking it out on others at least do something about it." Danny told her thinking of how Paulina did that stuff to him and Tucker… Sure she was beautiful but after Sissi sold them out about Lyoko before a return to the past he decided to get to know a person before getting a crush.

"You-you!" Sissi looked livid.

"Be careful!" Odd joined in, "You might pull a muscle trying to think!" He joked.

With a huff of anger Sissi walked away but Milly already ran off while Danny was talking to Sissi.

Danny looked to where Milly ran off, "Poor kid." He muttered with feeling.

_**~With Jeremy~**_

Jeremy was typing furiously on his computer before he hit the enter button, "Aelita? This is Jeremy! Can you hear me…? Aelita?"

In a second Aelita's face popped up, "Hi!" She greeted happily, "How are you?"

Jeremy smiled, "I'm fine! How about you?"

"I'm okay!" Aelita answered, "I haven't seen anything unusual about the Towers… It seems quiet… Well for the moment."

"Well I'm making progress on my research so you can come and live with us." Jeremy said sheepishly.

Aelita's face lit up in happiness, "The key to Materialization? You found it at last?"

Now Jeremy looked sad, "Uh no not yet but I'm working on it so it's only a matter of time! Then Xana won't be able to do anything to harm you! Or us!"

"That's great, thanks!" Aelita said with a nod before she remembered something, "By the way I did what you asked me to do! In the Tower I scanned the Bio Signature that belonged to Danny and you were right it's different… I can't figure it out."

Jeremy leaned back, "Just what is he hiding?" He asked, "I know that it's none of our business but it could be something to do with Xana"

Then he thought about something.

"I just noticed the whole time he's been here no one's seen him eat or sleep and I know that's not normal… And the fact that his eyes turning from green to red and back." Jeremy sighed before he took his glasses off to rub his eyes, "Man he's a box full of mysteries."

Aelita smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing." She said, "He might tell us when he feels like it."

"That's if he knows." Jeremy muttered before sighing, "The others should know." He decided.

_**~With Milly~**_

Milly was hugging her Teddy Bear while her friend Tamiya was trying to comfort her, "Don't listen to Sissi!" She said, "We'll go to the Prom and Jim said that the News won't be due until nine tonight!"

"It's a waste of time!" Milly cried, "Let's face the facts! They don't care about the News or us or the Newscast!" Her computer screen lit up to show Xana's symbol, "Oh I hate them all! I hate everybody in the world!"

"You don't know what you're saying!" Tamiya said smiling, "You'll see-!"

"Oh just stop it!" Milly shouted, "Just leave me alone!" With that she ran out with her Teddy Bear.

Tamiya sighed, "It's true that Ulrich could've been a little nicer." She admitted.

_**~With Ulrich, Odd and Yumi~**_

Danny left to go for a walk leaving Ulrich, Yumi and Odd to finish up, "Don't look so gloomy Ulrich!" Yumi said to him, "Is it because of Milly? You know you could've said yes because you know me and Prom!"

"Even if I was your date?" Odd joked as he twirled the Microphone.

"Sissi really came on strong." Ulrich muttered as he taped a wire down, "If meanness is a quality of becoming Beauty Queen than she has this in the bag."

Jeremy came in carrying a box, "That's true but try to get Miss World to see that."

Odd grinned before saying in the Microphone, "Miss Inner World is more like that!" Sissi glared at the group before leaving.

Jeremy sighed, "There's something you guys need to know!" He said gaining their attention, "It's about Danny."

"What about him?" Ulrich asked.

"… I checked over his Bio Signature about his Lyoko Form because the Supercomputer detected something wrong about him." Jeremy looked at them, "With how his DNA is… He shouldn't even be alive."

Now they were all paying attention, "Hold up Einstein! What are you saying?" Odd asked

"I'm saying is that Danny is hiding something big from us." Jeremy sat down, "None of us have seen him eat or sleep! Heck his eyes change colors from green to red when he's angry."

"You think it could be Xana?" Yumi asked with her arms crossed.

"I don't know what it could be my gut is telling me that it's obvious but I just can't figure it out." Jeremy looked at them, "… My gut is saying that he's not even alive."

"But that's ridiculous Einstein!" Odd stated, "He walks among us, laughs! Of course he's alive!"

"What about his Body temperature?" Jeremy asked, "Because that's not normal anywhere."

"Look why don't we just ask Danny himself?" Ulrich asked, "I mean, we're basically going behind his back talking about this so why not ask him?"

"Because he might lie." Yumi finished.

_**~With Milly~**_

Milly was in the old toolshed holding her Teddy Bear, "At least you don't care how old I am do you?" She asked with a smile, "We always understand each other! We're not like those dumb older kids that love to run things."

She hugged the Teddy Bear with some tears sliding down her face.

"They think that just because we're young that we don't count at all! And if for once we were older than them they wouldn't laugh at us now would they?"

Then someone tapped on the window, "Milly? Are you in there?" Tamiya asked, "Are you finished sulking? Hurry! We have work to do!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Milly put her Teddy Bear down, "You stay right there and I'll be back for you!" She said before walking out the door.

"We have a report to do on Prom remember?" Tamiya asked as they left.

But back inside the toolshed with the Teddy Bear the lights fizzed out before something dark flowed out onto the teddy Bear and with Xana's symbol in its eyes it let out a roar of bestial fury.

_**~With Danny~**_

Danny saw Milly and Tamiya leaving the Tool Shed so he was about to talk to Milly to see if she was okay when he gasped feeling a sudden chill so shivering a thing of blue mist came out of his mouth, "What is this?"

A second later he heard a roar coming from the tool shed so he ran in there phasing through the wall, "Hello?" He asked looking around but he didn't see anything, "Okay I know that I heard something."

He turned to see the door closing so he phased out to see… A Teddy Bear waddling away.

'_What… The… Hell?_'

"Uh freeze?" The bear turned and Danny could see Xana's symbol in its eyes, "Oh crap!"

With a snarl the bear was giving spasms as it grew to be as big as two Jack Fenton's put together.

"… Ah hell."

The Bear roared and lunged at Danny who moved back before he flew up into the air shocking the bear and Danny gulped nervously as he realized that Xana saw him use his powers now.

"I command you to go away!" Danny ordered, "… Please?"

The bear tackled him into the woods using his arm as a chew toy.

"Get off of me!" He saw a name on the back of the bear.

'_Property of Amelia 'Milly' Solovieff_'

"Oh great now I can't tear it apart… The first major criminal in my superhero career turned out to be possessing a Teddy Bear… I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole Hero Community."

Then the bear tossed him right at a tree so Danny focused and his body went through it so he flew back punching the bear before it grabbed him and black goop seeped from it and in a second Danny was on the floor.

"The heck?" He asked before noting that his voice sounded squeaky so he looked to freeze in shock as he saw his own body with Xana's Symbol in his eyes before they turned back to normal so he looked in his reflection in a puddle to see Milly's Teddy Bear back to normal size.

"Oh crap!" He shouted squeakily while his body gave a dark evil chuckle.

"So much power in a fragile body… How did I miss this?" It was Xana's voice inside coming out of Danny's body before he smirked and shot a green bolt of energy out of his fingers so Danny moved.

"… Since when can I do that?!" Danny muttered before he ran off hoping to get out of there before he died as a Teddy Bear, which would've been very embarrassing.

The he saw Milly coming so he fell over pretending to be a bear, "How did you get out here?" She asked picking Bear Danny up and walking away while Danny had one thought.

'_This is really bad._'

_**~With Xana~**_

Xana felt like causing trouble starting with the annoying girl that the little one hated so he turned invisible and phased into Sissi's room.

Sissi was undressing, "A bunch of babies at our prom, they've got to be kidding." With that she turned on her stereo, "And that other freak who had the nerve to invite Ulrich… If anyone is to go with Ulrich it will be me! I am the Star! The Diva of the School!"

"Oh is that so?" Xana appeared floating.

Sissi spun around covering herself even though she still had some clothing on, "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!**" Then she saw his palms radiating green energy and he was floating, "And how are you doing that?"

Xana blasted an energy beam hitting the radio, "I'm knocking you down a few pegs." Xana said with a dark laugh as chemicals spilled everywhere creating a dust cloud, "After you the rest of the world is next!"

Sissi coughed before she ran out grabbing her bathrobe.

~With the Lyoko Gang~

Odd, Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich were with the crowd as Principal Delmas was trying to comfort Sissi, "What happened?!"

"It's that new kid Danny! He shot green energy out of his hands and he was floating!" She cried, "And his eyes had a weird symbol in them!"

Upon hearing that Jeremy looked at the others, "Sounds like Xana is possessing Danny!"

"But shouldn't Aelita have told you if Xana was up to something?" Odd asked.

"Come on let's go to the scene of the crime!" Ulrich suggested, "If Xana is still there than we can stop him!"

Danny meanwhile was watching helplessly from Milly's grip as she and Tamiya took pictures but she put him down to try to talk to Delmas so Danny made a run for it… Well a waddle for it and he managed to catch them as they were leaving, "**GUYS!**"

They just stared, "Am I going crazy or is that bear talking to us?" Odd asked with wide eyes.

"**IT'S ME DANNY!** Xana possessed my body and trapped me inside Milly's Teddy Bear!" Danny explained.

Five seconds later Odd was on the floor laughing his ass off… Heck even Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy were having trouble not laughing.

"**COME ON! THIS IS SERIOUS!**" Danny exploded, "**I DO NOT LIKE BEING A TEDDY BEAR!**"

"Okay sorry Danny but it is funny." Yumi said.

"Okay we'll go to Lyoko and get Aelita to the Tower!" Jeremy gave out the plan, "Ulrich and Danny will look for Xana!"

"… You're putting me with the Teddy Bear?" Ulrich asked.

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**" Danny exploded on him, "**THIS TEDDY BEAR STIL HAS A FEW CLAWS!**"

"Well you guys say hi to Aelita for Danny and I!" Ulrich said

Jeremy, Odd and Yumi smirked before running to the Sewers where they all put forms of transportation. Jeremy had a scooter while the others had skateboards as they moved through the Sewers before coming to the Factory.

_**~With Xana~**_

Xana walked around acting like everything was normal until Jim put a hand on his shoulder, "Hold it! You're needed for questioning!"

Xana changed his eyes to look like Danny's, "Sure thing Coach! What's going on?"

"Did you attack Sissi?"

Xana acted dumb, "Attack Sissi? Did something happen?"

"You better come with me."

"I don't have to go anywhere." Xana decided to stop playing dumb and he floated to Jim's height, "Not when I could do this!" He blasted Jim right into the wall with the energy beam leaving a scorch mark on his chest before he collapsed from the pain.

_**~At the Factory~**_

Jeremy got off the Elevator in the Computer room while Odd and Yumi went down to the Scanner Room, "Aelita? Aelita it's Jeremy! Can you hear me?"

"Hi there!" Aelita greeted.

"Xana launched an attack!" Jeremy explained, "He possessed Danny's body leaving him inside of a Teddy Bear."

"I haven't felt a Tower activate." Aelita said truthfully, "But I better start looking."

"Yumi and Odd are coming with you!" Jeremy said, "Ulrich is with Danny looking for Xana and everyone looks ready to go… How are things with you Ulrich?" He asked as he used the headpiece to communicate through Ulrich's phone.

"Jim was attacked by Xana." Ulrich said looking over the burns on Jim's chest, "These are fresh so Xana can't be far behind."

"What about Danny?"

"Yeah, Milly found him so he has to act like a toy bear again."

'_**I HATE THIS!**_' Danny thought in annoyance.

"Okay I'm going to send the others right now! Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Odd and Yumi landed in the Desert Section before they turned to see Aelita waving at them, "Hello there!" Odd called out waving back.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Come on we need to deactivate the Tower!"

"The Tower can't be that far away." Aelita said as they looked down a steep drop that they can run down.

Odd swallowed nervously, "Well not down there anyway." He joked.

"Maybe on one of the neighboring plateaus?"

"We got company!" Yumi pulled out her fans while Odd looked over.

"Oh it's only five Kankrelats!" He said as he saw the four cockroach like monsters.

"_Four what?_" Jeremy asked.

"I call naming them!" Odd said childishly.

"_Take good care of Aelita!_" Jeremy told them.

The Kankrelats opened fire so Odd was doing some acrobatic moves, "Laser Arrows!" He called out shooting them while Yumi deflected each blast with her fans, "Get going Princess!" Odd ordered as Aelita started to run down the slope before the other two ran after her.

Then Odd was blasted back a few times.

"_Odd! You just lost another Ten Life Points!_" Jeremy warned him.

"No Kidding!"

Yumi threw her fan killing two Kankrelats before running after Odd and Aelita.

Odd gasped as he saw a vision of Aelita falling before he shook his head, "What was that?"

"Come on!" Yumi grabbed Odd's arm and pulled him out of the crossfire but the Kankrelats were catching up fast as they kept running one of the shots hit Yumi's arm.

"_Odd be careful! You only have fifty life points left!_" Jeremy called out, "_Yumi you only have twenty!_"

Odd did a backflip, "Laser Arrows!" He shot three of them hitting two but he knocked the last one over to where it shot Aelita in the back and she began to fall like she did in Odd's Vision.

"**AELITA!**" Yumi shouted before she was blasted by the last Kankrelat being devirtualized.

Odd jumped over the edge grabbing Aelita's arm and using his claws to dig through the rocks as he slowed them down to a stop before he let out a sigh of relief, "We can't leave you alone for one second huh?" He joked to defuse the tension.

But Aelita was staring through a crevice in the wall seeing wires that connect to the towers glowing red, "Odd, I think I found something!"

_**~With Ulrich and Danny~**_

Ulrich walked off before he saw Danny's Body walking by, "Hey Danny can I talk with you?"

Xana looked over, "Oh sure Ulrich what's up?"

"Nothing much… Xana!" He punched Xana in the face.

Xana held Danny's nose as green blood dripped out which shocked Ulrich for a bit before Xana grinned, "So you figured it out?" He asked in his dark voice before shooting an energy beam at Ulrich who dove out of the way as he grabbed his phone.

"Jeremy I found Xana! He is shooting at me with laser beams!"

"_What? That can't be possible!_" Jeremy stammered, "_There's no way that Xana could do that!_"

"Well, here's a reality check Belpois!" Ulrich shouted in the phone, "He's doing it!"

"… So they're in Lyoko!" Xana took off.

"… He can fly too… Jeremy Xana is heading for the Factory!" He hung up and turned to see Milly coming towards him looking around, "Milly what's going on?"

"My Teddy Bear is gone!"

'_Did Danny head to the Factory as well?_'

_**~In Lyoko~**_

"_Odd hurry up! Xana's getting real angry!_" Jeremy warned.

"The Tower can't be too far away!" Aelita reassured Jeremy as Odd caught up but as they walked through the narrow crevice they felt the ground shake and they turned to see a monster the shape of a giant bowling ball heading for them.

"Run for it!" Odd shouted as he and Aelita took off.

They barely made it out of the crevice and they jumped to the side as the monster rolled through and bashed itself against the Tower.

"Houston we found the objective!" Odd joked, "But we have a problem."

"_A Monster is blocking your way, I know._"

Odd lunged out of the way as the Monster opened up and shot a giant laser causing an explosion where he was, "Laser Arrow!" He shot it but the monster clammed up before the arrows could hit it, "Damn it!"

"_Odd you have to win this!_" Jeremy called out before there was an explosion on his side.

"Jeremy?!" Aelita called out.

_**~With Jeremy~**_

Jeremy coughed as smoke filled the room before Xana walked towards him, "So you thought that you could win?" He asked darkly, "I'll give you credit you lasted longer than I thought but if I knew the power your friend possessed I would've done this earlier!"

Yumi ran forward with a metal pipe but Xana turned intangible causing the pipe to go through him, "Silly children you really think you can win when I have all this power?"

"There's a difference between having power and knowing how to use it!" Danny jumped from the top of the Elevator latching himself onto Xana's face, "**HURRY UP ODD!**" He shouted as he head-butted himself.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Odd readied himself but the monster shot again. This time Odd jumped as the ground beneath him exploded sending him right over the monster, "**IMPACT!**" He shot it right in the target destroying it, "Now Aelita!"

Aelita ran in as a Hornet shot Odd in the chest devirtualizing him.

_**~In the Computer Room~**_

"That's enough!" Xana cried out grabbing Danny and blasting his arm off.

"**AGH!**" Danny cried out in pain as stuffing fell out.

Ulrich finally arrived to dropkick Xana but he blasted Ulrich back so Yumi came in so he flew up, "**IS THAT THE BEST YOU WEAKLINGS GOT?!**"

Odd climbed up the ladder, "Maybe!" He joked sneaking up on Xana to hit him in the face.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Aelita was floating up the Tower and she pressed her hand against the screen entering the code.

_**~In the Computer Room~**_

Xana was about to blast Jeremy's head but then he stopped as the symbol in his eyes started to fade, "No! I can't go back!" He roared as the spirit of Xana was forced out of Danny's body and pulled into the Supercomputer, "**NOOOO!**"

Then Danny's spirit came out of the Teddy Bears and right into his own body, "Oh thank God- **OW MY NOSE!**"

Ulrich chuckled, "Sorry about that."

Jeremy launched himself at the Computer, "Return to the Past Now!"

In a flash of light all of them except for Jeremy were in the Gymnasium when Milly's voice spoke up again, ""Excuse me Ulrich." She said hesitantly, "Would you be my date tonight?" She asked with her face going red and there were some tears leaking out a bit.

Ulrich smiled and walked forward before he knelt down in front of her, "Be glad to Milly!"

"Really?" Milly asked happily.

"Sure!" Ulrich gave Yumi a look, "You're not too mad at me are you Yumi?"

"Not at all!" Yumi said with a smile, "Anyway my secret admirer will take me tonight, right Odd?"

Sissi looked mortified at that.

Danny chuckled at Sissi's expression, "Careful your face might freeze that way." He joked.

"Actually it would be an improvement!" Yumi joined in.

"Y-Y-You're going to go with that-that silly baby?" Sissi screeched.

"Sure am but don't worry!" Ulrich smirked, "When your brain gets another Neuron I'll go out with you too!"

"So you're saying never?" Odd asked.

"Pretty much!"

Sissi glared at them hatefully while everyone laughed.

"You are recording Tamiya right?" Milly asked her friend.

"You bet I am!" Tamiya said, "This is a scoop!"

"A Super Scoop!" Milly finished.

Later that night when everyone was at Prom Danny was in his room before he focused and green energy danced in his hands so he extinguished it as Jeremy came in, "You aren't going either Einstein?"

"No I've had enough for today." Jeremy explained as he walked to his bed before he turned, "… Danny, are you hiding something from us by any chance?"

Danny felt his insides freeze, "No why?" He asked.

"It's just that Xana said something about you having Power." Jeremy explained, "And when you were scanned to go into Lyoko your Bio Signature was a lot different from the others."

"It's probably just a glitch." Danny waved it off before faking a yawn, "I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow."

Jeremy wanted to say something else but he knew that he wouldn't get any answers so he turned the lights off to go to bed while Danny stared at the wall.

'_They can't know._' He thought in sadness. '_I don't want anyone to know._'

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay Review Time!**

** Jeanette9a: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter especially with my original twists!**

** Okay here are the Poll Results I'm going to keep them up for one more chapter before I close it!**

** Yumi: 4 (She's real popular.)  
Sam: 1 (At least she has one.)  
Aelita: 0 (Wow… No love for Aelita)**

** Aw well after the fifth chapter the Poll will be finished and I'll work on how he gets with the winner! So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunter

_**Chapter 5: The Hunter**_

A man with silver hair was watching a few video screens of Phantom in France fighting muggers, gangsters and braving a burning building to rescue survivors.

"A Ghost saving humans?" He sounded really amused as he laughed, "Oh, this is going to prove to be very interesting."

With that he pressed a button on his intercom.

"_Yes sir?_" A robotic voice answered.

"I have a new target for you." The man smiled as he leaned back, "You are going to love this one!"

_**~With Danny~**_

Phantom sighed as he beat up another mugger, "You would think that they would learn by now not to commit crimes." He muttered as he knocked him out and disappeared again long before the Police got there.

He's been busy taking care of common criminals every day since he started the hero gig and all they got were amateur footage of him… And those were from security cameras… He sometimes wished for a bigger challenge than the common street thugs he faces.

A lot of people in Kadic were claiming to be Phantom just to have their fifteen minutes of fame but since they can't prove it they don't even get one second.

But the Gang was worried that Phantom would find the Supercomputer even though technically Phantom knows everything about it.

Looking at the Night sky Phantom thought about how he lived his afterlife… It's been at least two weeks since Xana last tried anything.

He felt guilty about not telling his friends about his double… Or is it triple life since he's lying about being a Ghost?

He no longer knew. With how things were going after Xana possessed him leaving him inside a Teddy Bear of all things they've grown suspicious that he was hiding something. Even Aelita knew he was hiding something.

But how can he just go out and say that he's a Ghost? Even if they believed him they would most likely reject him.

"Why does my afterlife have to be so complicated?!" Phantom shouted to the sky, "Why didn't I just leave things well enough alone?!"

Deciding to leave before someone saw him shouting to the sky like a maniac he phased… Well he phased into the Factory hoping to get away from Jeremy and them from asking questions if they woke up early.

He had his Gym bag with him so he changed into his regular clothes and put the mask in his pocket as he sat at the Supercomputer and began to delay the virtualization process until he was down there.

Aelita's face popped up before she looked surprised, "Danny? What are you doing here this late?"

'_Crap!_' Danny mentally groaned. '_I forgot about the fact that Aelita would know that someone would be on the Supercomputer._'

"… I need to get away from the real world and I want to explore Lyoko a bit without a time limit so I thought it would be a good idea." Danny lied feeling guilty immediately.

That's all he does now… He lies.

"Do the others know?" Aelita asked curiously.

Danny sighed, "No and there's no way that they would allow me to explore Lyoko by myself." He said gloomily, "Can you please keep this a secret?"

Aelita didn't look too happy but she promised.

Giving the time limit a minute Danny slid down the ladder and got into the scanner as it scanned him before he was virtualized into Lyoko via the Forest Sector.

Landing on his feet Danny looked around appreciating the beauty of the Virtual World, "If it wasn't for Xana I would come here more often." Danny said walking through the woods.

He saw a rock so whipping out his pistol he shot five times quickly but he missed three of the five times.

"… Maybe I should work on my aim while I'm here." Danny deadpanned knowing that if the rock was one of Xana's minions he would more than likely be devirtualized by now, "Maybe I can talk to Jeremy about holding Training Periods on Lyoko to practice."

"Not a bad idea." Danny spun around as Aelita managed to sneak up on him.

"Oh geez!" Danny sighed in relief, "Don't do that Aelita, you nearly gave me a Heart Attack!"

'_Or at least you would've if I was alive._'

Aelita laughed at Danny's face, "I didn't mean to scare you." She said honestly, "I figured that since the others wouldn't want you to explore Lyoko alone I should go with you."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "You want to explore as well?"

Aelita nodded.

With that being said the two of them explored the Forest Sector of Lyoko, "So what is it like living in Lyoko?" Danny asked because this is actually the first time that he talked to her without a situation going on.

"Just like living in the real world." Aelita answered, "Only with two senses and with monsters trying to kill you."

"Okay, so are you getting your memories back?" Danny asked trying to change the subject from monsters trying to kill her.

"No, I only remember my name but the rest is foggy." Aelita admitted.

"So you don't remember your family?"

"No, I don't." Aelita gave Danny a look, "What about your family?"

Danny visibly flinched at the mention of his family, "What about them?"

"What are they like?" Aelita decided to tell Jeremy about Danny's reaction to the mention of his family later.

"Well they're inventors." Danny started, "My Dad is the most eccentric one, he has an addiction to fudge and overall excitement to whatever he's building while my Mom is the calm one of the group and she is always looking over every small detail in whatever they build." Danny felt off about thinking of them.

"They sound like great people." Aelita said hoping to keep him talking to learn more about him to figure out how his Bio Signature was different, "Any others?"

"My sister, she is a psychiatrist in training always using me for practice." Danny laughed, "But to tell the truth I loved hanging with her." Danny sat on a virtual fallen log, "I miss them."

"Miss them?" Aelita asked, "What do you mean?"

Danny looked at her thinking things over.

'_Well she's not human like me… Will she understand?_' Shaking his head he made up his mind while Aelita was curious on why he was randomly shaking his head.

"It's a long story but if I tell you I want you to promise not to tell the others!" Danny pleaded, "Not to Ulrich, Odd, Yumi or Jeremy because I don't know how they would react!"

Aelita looked surprised at the request but she promised and Danny sighed.

"I ran away from home." He began hoping that he was making the right decision in telling her, "I ran away because two days before I came to Kadic Academy I died in a lab accident."

"You died?" Aelita asked in confusion, "I don't understand."

Danny chuckled humorlessly, "I'm a Ghost, a spirit of a dead teenager." He explained and her confused expression cleared up and she looked shocked, "I left because I didn't want to face my parents after what I became."

"Why wouldn't you want to face your own parents?" Aelita looked at him straight in his eyes, "Wouldn't they accept you as a Ghost?"

"… Because they're Ghost Hunters." Danny looked down so he didn't see Aelita's face, "When I was alive my Dad talked about ripping the first Ghost they met apart molecule by molecule so I freaked out and left after I died."

Tears slid down Danny's face a bit, "After that it was a stroke of luck that I found a flyer to Kadic Academy and I thought it would be far enough to start fresh away from Ghost Hunters."

After he finished he kept quiet to see how Aelita would react when he felt her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for asking you to explain that." She apologized, "It wasn't any of my business."

Danny shook his head, "No… It felt good to talk about it." He admitted, "But please, I don't know how the others would react to the fact that I'm dead."

"I don't like keeping it from them." Aelita admitted, "But it's not my secret to tell."

Smiling Danny hugged her, "Thank you Aelita." He said gratefully, "I owe you!"

After a second Aelita hugged him back, "It's okay Danny!" She said, "I would do the same for any friend."

After letting go he looked over at the rest of the Forest Sector, "So shall we continue to explore?" He asked excitedly.

Aelita smiled at how he was happy after only knowing him to be serious and moody all the time, "Yes we shall." She joked back.

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

Aelita devirtualized Danny in the Tower so he flew back to the dorm and turned visible right as the alarm rang so he was making his bed, "Wow!" He said sounding shocked, "I actually beat the alarm?" He was pretending to make his bed.

Jeremy pushed the snooze button before yawning, "I guess so." He got up and stretched, "Good Morning Danny."

After all that Danny left to go to the Cafeteria when he felt a sudden chill and blue mist came out of his mouth.

Narrowing his eyes Danny looked around carefully because the last time something like that happened Xana possessed him but after seeing nothing he decided that it was a false alarm.

'_Can I even get those?_'

With a shrug Danny entered the Cafeteria to see Odd chowing down as usual while Ulrich was trying not to fall asleep in his cereal, "Morning guys!"

Ulrich gave him a confused look, "You're in a good mood today." He observed.

"Why not?" Danny asked, "It's a good day and I can't wait to see what we all do today!"

Odd paused from eating, "That depends on if Xana leaves us alone or not." He voiced out his opinion, "If he does then we can annoy Sissi."

Danny smirked, "Great idea!"

Ulrich mirrored his smirk, "I'm in."

"But first let me finish eating!" Odd began to stuff his face again.

Danny stared at him wide eyed, "Where does he put it all?" He asked in shock.

"I have no idea." Ulrich admitted, "He must have a universe for a stomach."

"Oh yeah make fun of the hungry kid why don't ya?" Odd told them while chewing.

Danny and Ulrich just laughed at him and in a few seconds he joined in as well.

Thankfully since it was a Sunday there was no school at all for the Lyoko Warriors as they walked around campus being joined by Yumi even though she could stay home, "So you three are just going to bug Sissi?" She asked giving them a look.

"Why not?" Odd asked, "If you ask me we need to do something to liven this place up!"

"Or to keep busy." Yumi told him.

Odd crossed his arms with a pout, "That too."

"Come on Yumi you can join in if you want!" Danny offered, "You know you want to!"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Well someone has to keep you three from turning this into a legal nightmare."

"It's not that bad of a prank!" Ulrich protested, "All we're doing is spraying Skunk Oil on her!"

"… Where did you get the Skunk Oil?" Yumi decided to ask.

"You'll be amazed by what you can find on the Internet!" Danny told them, "For example, did you know that they teach you how to be a terrorist on the computer?"

"They do?" Odd asked in confusion.

"Yeah and people wonder why there are more terrorist attacks these days." Danny shook his head at the irony, "Well anyway back to hitting Sissi with the Skunk Oil."

"How are we going to hit her?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Odd you're the best marksman since you shoot arrows on Lyoko!" Danny gave him the balloon, "And I'm sure that you would love to be the one to do this since I did the last prank."

Ulrich had his Video camera ready to record while Odd and Danny waited for Sissi to walk down the hallway to where they were hiding while Yumi kept an eye out for teachers and they finally heard footsteps along with Sissi's voice so Odd got ready before he lunged out throwing the balloon.

"**BANZAI!**"

The balloon flew hitting Jim in the face.

'_… Wait… __**JIM?!**_' Danny swallowed nervously as he saw that Sissi was right next to Jim.

"**MY EYES!**" Jim cried out with his hands on them, "**THEY BURN!**"

"… Run?" Odd asked in fear.

"Run." Ulrich confirmed and the four of them ran for it.

_**~With Jeremy~**_

Jeremy was typing in his Laptop before he noticed that there was an unauthorized virtualization into Lyoko so checking in on that he sighed, "Aelita, why did Danny go to Lyoko?"

Aelita's face came up, "He wanted to explore it." She said.

"I'll have to talk to him about that." Jeremy voiced, "He should know not to do that especially with Xana plotting ways to kill us."

"He mostly practiced his aim with his weapon on there to get better in fighting for next time." Aelita told him leaving out what Danny told her, "He's thinking about asking you about starting training periods for everyone."

Jeremy thought about that, "Well I suppose that it sounds like a good idea… I'll talk to him when I see him again."

He was about to get off before he noticed the time of the Devirtualization. It was two minutes before his alarm rang.

'_How did he get back to the room from Lyoko in two minutes?_' Jeremy thought in shock.

_**~With Danny, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi~**_

Sadly Sissi ratted them out since she knew that it was meant for her and that didn't score them any points with the Principal so they had to spend that Afternoon in the Library dusting while Jim took the day off for a Tomato Bath.

"Well it could've been worse." Danny tried to say but glares cut him off, "Oh come on I didn't throw the balloon!"

Cue the glares moving to Odd, "But it was Danny's idea!"

The glares moved back, "You were the one that suggested messing with Sissi!"

The glares stopped as both Yumi and Ulrich sighed before Ulrich pulled out his Camera, "At least we got something to laugh about later." He said replaying Jim's face as the Skunk Oil hit him dead on.

"Well I guess Jim does smell like 'Jim' Socks!" Odd joked eliciting groans from everyone around him, "Oh come on that was a good one!"

Yumi dusted a book off, "We have a weird selection of books!" Yumi stated, "I mean listen to this, '_Famous Ghosts of the Ghost Zone by Freadrick Eisenhower._'"

'_Ghosts of the Ghost Zone?!_'

Odd and Ulrich laughed, "Oh come on, Ghosts?" Ulrich asked, "I stopped believing in them when I was five!"

"Yeah, everyone knows that Ghosts don't exist!" Odd said before looking at Danny, "Right Dan?"

Danny smirked, "Neither does virtualization and time travel, yet we do that on a daily basis!" He pointed out.

"… Good point." Odd agreed begrudgingly.

"And Aliens counting that Superman and Martin Manhunter in America." Yumi put the book up, "I'd say that this world is full of surprises."

They all got back to work when Danny gasped and blue mist came out of his mouth again luckily no one noticed, "Hey I'm going to head to the Bathroom."

"Hurry back!" Ulrich told him, "We're not cleaning this by ourselves!"

With a chuckle Danny walked out of the library as blue mist came out of his mouth again so he followed it only to be shivering in a bit before a mechanical voice spoke out behind him, "So you're the famous Phantom?"

Danny spun around seeing no one, "Who's there?" He asked narrowing his eyes, "I'm warning you I'm not in the mood to be messed with!"

Then he was slammed into the wall by something invisible and a being shimmered into view. It was a mechanical looking being wearing a black spandex shirt, combat boots and where his hair was supposed to be was a Mohawk made completely out of green fire.

"Who are you?" Danny asked in shock as the being leaned in with an evil grin.

"I am Skulker the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone!" He declared raising his arm up, "And you are my prey!" A Machete popped out of his raised arm.

Danny's eyes widened before he gulped and he said something that he was going to regret, "Are you over-compensating for something?"

Skulker frowned before he realized what he just implied, "I'm going to gut you for that." He snarled, "For no one insults Skulker and –Oof!"

Not waiting for him to finish Danny brought his leg back and kicked Skulker in the gut causing him to drop him so he ran for the bathroom and phased through the door turning invisible shedding his clothes to the Hazmat Suit before grabbing the mask that he kept in his hoodie pocket and pulling it over depositing the clothes in the air vent so he could get them later.

Skulker came in and tackled Phantom through the wall while intangible, "You won't get away Whelp!" He snarled, "I never lose a hunt!"

"There's a first time for everything!" Phantom grunted as he punched Skulker in the face barely dodging the Machete, "But why are you hunting me?"

"Because I'm the Ultimate Hunter!" Skulker chuckled, "And you are the Ultimate Prey!"

"… I am?" Phantom asked in confusion, "How am I the Ultimate Prey?"

"Because you are a rare breed of Ghost." Skulker lunged with the Machete but Phantom moved before he could be gutted.

Skulker than blasted Phantom with a laser blast and he was heading right for a wall so he focused before he turned intangible and landed on the floor in the next room.

… The next room was the Library and he just landed right in front of Odd, Ulrich and Yumi who stared at him in surprise.

So Phantom did the natural thing… He waved, "Sup?"

Skulker phased through the wall a second later, "You think you can escape me whelp?!"

Phantom shook his head, "Um… Is that a rhetorical question?"

Skulker aimed a rocket on his shoulder right at Phantom freaking him out a bit so he shot a green laser blast making it explode and knocking Skulker back.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" Phantom apologized making his voice sound a bit deeper before he tackled Skulker through the ceiling.

_**~In the Library~**_

After Phantom and Skulker disappeared through the roof Odd looked at Ulrich, "Please tell me you got that on video!"

Ulrich was thinking about something else, "You saw that energy ray that Phantom shot?"

"What about it?" Yumi asked.

"They were the same rays that Xana shot when he took over Danny's body."

_**~With Phantom~**_

"So how are we going to finish this?" Phantom asked punching Skulker.

"Like this!" A second Machete popped out his other wrist and he was about to slice Phantom up with the two of them.

"…" Phantom looked up at the sky, "When I was complaining about the muggers I wasn't serious!"

Skulker flew at Phantom in top speed when he twisted to the left and kicked the guy in the side before blasting what he's now calling an ecto blast singeing the black spandex shirt which made Skulker narrow his eyes.

"I… Will… Not… Lose!" He tried to slice Phantom open with each word but Phantom grabbed his right arm breaking the green Machete off.

Skulker stared at the broken part of his arm before glaring at Phantom who held the Machete in a stance that he saw on TV, "En Garde!" He mocked.

Enraged Skulker lunged at Phantom and they did a midair sword fight with Skulker getting lucky and scratching Phantom on his arm before Phantom blasted a hole right through Skulker feeling that since he was a Ghost he wouldn't die.

Imagine his surprise when Skulker turned out to a robot, and so with a smirk Phantom blasted each part off until he hit the head and Skulker fell to the ground with a thud and he could see little green feet sticking out so he grabbed them and pulled out a small green blob.

"Let me go!" Skulker snarled in a very high pitched and squeaky voice, "I am Skulker the Greatest Hunter! **YOU WILL FEAR ME!**"

Phantom just stared for at least five seconds before he busted out laughing at what Skulker really looked like.

"**QUIT LAUGHING WHELP!**"

After a bit he stopped laughing when he realized something, "What do I do with you?" He asked out loud since he knew that no Jail could hold a Ghost when there was a flash of light and he turned to see the Fenton Thermos along with a note.

_Dear Daniel James Fenton, or Phantom,_

_ I think that this would make your life easier and help you out with your future problems. How would I know who you are or what you will face? All will be revealed in time._

_ Signed,_

_ CW_

_ PS: To use the Thermos just focus your ecto energy into it and it will capture any ghost… Just don't point it at yourself._

Shaking his head in confusion Phantom uncapped it and pointed it at Skulker, "What are you doing?" He asked in alarm as Phantom focused and a beam of energy shot out sucking Skulker in so Phantom aimed it at the armor sucking it in as well.

After that was done he flew off towards the Bathroom and grabbed his clothes… He put the machete and the Thermos in the air vent before he hid his mask in his pocket and pulled his clothes on. Walking out he saw Ulrich heading to the restroom no doubt to check on Danny who was clutching his head like he was in pain.

Which wasn't hard, considering he was slammed into the wall and the dent was there to prove it.

"Danny!" Ulrich ran forward, "You okay?"

Danny shook his head, "No, what happened?" He asked faking confusion, "I remember walking in but then something slammed me against the wall and I blacked out."

Ulrich sighed, "I was just coming to see if you fell in." Danny blushed in embarrassment at that accusation before he continued, "But you missed a fight between the fabled Phantom and a guy I never heard of."

"Wait…" Danny waited five seconds pretending to let his brain process that, "Phantom is real?! I thought that he was just a myth!"

"Nope and you missed him." Ulrich smirked at Danny's pout even though it was fake, "Come on we better finish up with dusting the Library."

"… Don't remind me." Danny muttered as they walked back but he had one thought as they made their way back.

'_Just who is this CW? And how does he know me?_'

**To Be Continued…**

** First I want to apologize for the delay of this chapter! It was my first original chapter and I found it hard to do the characters right without listening to them on their shows. I think I did Danny and Skulker all right. I hope that I didn't make the Lyoko Warriors to OOC and all that.**

** Anyways the reason that it took so long was because of school and my grades came in so I had to do make up work.**

** Anyways enough excuses… It's Review Time!**

** Princessbinas: Amen to that about Sissi!**

** Yuki100o: That depends on the Poll and he won't… The reason is because it would be repetitive if he did… Unless I think of a new good plot for that to happen… I take back what I said I'll think of a good one… Eventually.**

** Enchanting Elf: He really is dead! I figured it would make the story more interesting and in my opinion he looks cooler with white hair rather than black.**

** Sunny Lighter: Sorry but she isn't. I honestly never liked the hints of D&V in the show but I like her character so she will be making a few appearances… Or should I say that Red Huntress will be!**

** Guest: Thanks for voting!**

** HunterH: Thank you for that compliment and for voting!**

** Vampirenote13: Haha I know right? That was a spur of the moment there because in the show I saw Xana appear like a ghost so I figured he would set off the Ghost Sensor and well the Teddy Bear switcheroo there came at me at that moment and I figured… No one tried it before so why not? And that's a good point as well!**

** Mysticfalls2357: That is exactly why I did this crossover!**

** Jeanette9a: Yeah I suppose that's true!**

** Oh and please read Ultimate Kick-Ass by Exile037 It's pretty cool!**

** Okay Poll Time-… Whoa wait… What?**

** Oh wow I wrote this chapter and did the reviews before checking the Poll Result.**

** Aelita: 7  
Yumi: 5  
Sam: 2**

** Oh wow… To be honest I expected Yumi to win so I wrote this chapter to give Aelita and Danny a brother sister type relationship… But this will work for the Poll as well so anyways… Thanks for voting!**

** See you soon!**

** *Door opens***

** "… Odd what are you doing here?!" ULW asked in confusion, "… On second thought how the hell did you get here?!"**

** "Well I'm just saying that since the world is going to end in seven days maybe you can give my character more face time?" Odd requested.**

** "…" *ULW does a face palm* "For the last time Della Robbia… THE WORLD IS NOT GOING TO END!"**

** "Five bucks that it does!" Odd betted.**

** "… Even if you were right how would that help you if you're dead?" ULW deadpanned.**

** At Odd's silent expression ULW shook his head, "Good night everyone!" Waves at Viewers**

** *Drags Odd out of the room by his ear.***

** "OW! Ear! Ear!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing is Believing

_**Chapter 6: Seeing is Believing**_

Danny was sweating nervously as he eyed the clock while in Science Class. Jeremy finally confronted him about what he was hiding and while trying to say that he wasn't hiding anything he accidently let it slip that he was… He didn't know how Jeremy did it but he knows that eventually they will figure it out.

He could feel Ulrich and Odd looking at the back of his head because they too were curious on what he was hiding. Hell, even Yumi won't let it rest.

'_Why does my afterlife have to be this complicated?_' Danny mentally shouted in anger.

Mentally sighing Danny listened to the Teacher, "Our heating plant uses energy from our Nuclear reactor thanks to which we produce thousands of megawatts of electrical power!" The teacher explained as he brought out the plans for the building, "Here we have our cooling tower, here are the turbines, the alternator and finally the reactor."

'_Why the hell am I in school anyway?_' Danny thought. '_I don't need food, money or sleep, so why am I in here? And seriously who is CW?_' Shaking his head his mind drifted to where Skulker was still inside the Thermos since he didn't know what to do with him for now.

Then Jeremy asked something about materialization probably to help get Aelita into the real world but the teacher shot his idea down saying that it was in the realm of 'Science Fiction.'

Students were laughing at Jeremy's humiliation except for the Lyoko Warriors since they knew that it was possible.

Then the screen showing the Power Plant plans went out while the teacher was messing with the machine, "Nothing but a blown fuse."

Danny looked back to see that Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy glanced at each other and he knew that they were thinking that Xana could be up to something.

Turns out he was right because after class Jeremy was talking to Odd, "And I'm saying that maybe Xana is behind this!" As they walked outside Danny saw that Yumi was waiting for them.

"Morning Yumi!" Danny greeted when Odd replied to Jeremy.

"Don't get excited Jeremy! It was just a short circuit!"

"Something happen?" Yumi asked looking at Danny and Ulrich for answers.

"Blown fuse on the projector." Ulrich replied, "Xana hasn't been active for weeks."

"And that is why I think it's him!" Jeremy scoffed.

"If you're so worried then why not ask Aelita?" Danny suggested, "If a Tower is activated then she would say something."

Jeremy nodded but they were interrupted by Principal Delmas, "Odd!" They turned to see him walking towards them, "I thought it over and you can form your group, the uh… Fox-Trot Fanatics?"

Odd smiled widely before doing a fist pump, "YES!"

"Way to go Odd!" Danny congratulated with a pat on the back.

"Thanks Dan!" Odd said still smiling, "This is going to be fun!"

"It's the Pop-Rock Regressive sir!" Yumi corrected happily.

"But, it must be open to anyone who wishes to play, is that clear?" Delmas asked.

"No problamo sir!" Odd said with everyone nodding.

Satisfied with that Delmas left and Odd cheered again.

"We just need to find a drummer!" Odd stated, 'We have Yumi singing, Ulrich on the keyboard, Dan and I on the Guitar! Man if only Jeremy played the drums we would be golden!"

"I'm not into rock!" Jeremy said with an apologetic smile, "But good luck to you guys!"

Odd nodded, "Okay then I'm going to hurry up and make leaflets for the audition!"

"You do that." Danny said, "I'm going to head to the Computer Lab and start on my Science Homework!"

The group accepted that but Danny also wanted to check up on something that he hasn't done in a long time.

As soon as he got onto the computer he typed in his real name.

'Daniel James Fenton.'

He saw that there was a manhunt for him and that his parents were going crazy looking for him as were his friends believing that he was probably kidnapped. He immediately felt guilty for that but there wasn't a way for him to say goodbye without them seeing that he was a ghost.

After a few seconds of guilt he came to a decision and wrote a letter.

_'Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I want to apologize for running away and I want to just say that it didn't have anything to do with you guys. The reason is… Complicated. I want to explain it to you but I just don't know how and well I couldn't bring up the courage to do so. But I'm still in school because I found a flyer that got me into a boarding school for free (talk about luck right?) so you don't have to worry about my education and I've learned a few languages over the time I travelled. I will return home eventually as soon as I can explain the reason why I ran away. I also have a Fenton Thermos with me just in case I run into any ghosts, I caught one already._

_ Love your son,_

_ Daniel Fenton._

_ PS: When I come home please keep Sam away from me because I don't want to be kicked by her combat boots for worrying you guys, her, Tucker and Jazz._

_ PPS: Tell Dad to take the On button out of the inside of the Ghost Portal, you guys did everything correctly you just didn't hit the On button._

With a sigh he used the money he got through odd jobs in the school to buy an envelope and stamp before mailing the letter without a return address.

He figured that by saying he caught a ghost and that he was still in school would make them happy and once he mailed the letter he felt some of the guilt leave him.

Although he caught a ghost he couldn't get an annoying one that wouldn't leave him alone the last two nights.

Then he gasped as the familiar blue mist came out of his mouth so he went to change and in a second he was flying above the school as Phantom.

"**BEWARE!**" Phantom spun around to see a blue skinned ghost in giant overalls, "**I AM THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY CARDBOARD BOXES! OF DOOM!**"

Phantom's eye twitched underneath his mask, "You have to be kidding me." It was the same ghost that wouldn't leave him alone.

_**~With Jeremy~**_

Jeremy made it to his room in record time and he dropped his backpack on the floor before rushing to his computer and he began to type on it scanning for an active tower.

"_Hi! Is something wrong Jeremy?_" Aelita asked from the computer.

Jeremy couldn't hear Aelita though.

"_You know, if you have a problem, you could always talk to me about it!_"

"Weird… Why can't I hear anything?" He pondered on that question, "I better check this out." He typed in a few more keys, "Aelita? Aelita, do you read me?" He asked before Aelita's face appeared on the computer.

"_Loud and clear Jeremy!_" She said with a smile, "_Is everything okay?_"

"We've had a school power failure this morning and the school seems to be having electrical problems." Jeremy explained.

"… Do you think Xana's behind it Jeremy?" Aelita asked in concern, "It's been quiet for a while now."

"That's exactly why I think it's him." Jeremy scratched the side of his face in embarrassment, "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Good point." Aelita agreed.

_**~With Phantom~**_

Phantom was starting to get very annoyed by this so called Box Ghost. With him shouting beware all the time it took all of Phantom's willpower not to leave him alone since he was scaring the population of Kadic.

… Frankly he didn't see how they thought he was scary.

"**YOU CANNOT STOP THE BOX GHOST!**" He shouted.

Phantom rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He was happy that he brought the Thermos with him so he just aimed it at… "Where did he go?"

Phantom looked all around because the Box Ghost pulled a Houdini on him and his ghost sense wasn't going off so he flew off to change and he made it to the Lunch Room in time to see Ulrich push away a tray of Brussel Sprouts.

Danny chuckled, "You know Ulrich I think that you would improve a lot if you eat them." He joked which earned him a glare from the guy.

"They're gross!" Ulrich complained.

Danny just shrugged and took his usual seat across from Jeremy while Yumi was sitting across from Ulrich when Jim spoke up, "Odd, what are you up to now?"

"We're holding auditions for our group!" Odd explained holding a flyer up and Jim looked at it closely.

While Jim was reading it over Odd passed them out.

"Hey if anyone is interested we need a drummer!" But when he got to Sissi's posse and Nicolas held out a hand but Odd walked away from them before he sat by the Lyoko Warriors.

"Really Odd?" Danny asked shaking his head at what just happened.

"What?" Odd started to dig in before he saw Danny pick up a flyer and take it to Sissi's posse, "Dan what are you doing?!"

"It's open to anyone and that includes them!" Danny retorted before giving it to Nicolas, "Sorry about that and I hope you come to the auditions!" Leaving Nicolas and Herb stunned Danny walked back to the group.

"… Traitor." Odd muttered.

"Hey I believe in giving everyone a fair shot!" Danny retorted.

With that Danny and Odd wouldn't look at each other while Ulrich looked at Jeremy and Yumi, "Should we stop this?"

Yumi sighed, "They'll be over it in a few minutes."

After lunch and as predicted Odd and Danny got over it they were at the Vending Machines while Odd was taking too long to decide what to drink, "Let's see now… Hot Chocolate? No Soup… No the soup taste like dishwater." Having enough Ulrich chose for him, "Hey, you pressed soup!"

"Come on, it's not that awful!" Ulrich chided him but only a drop or two came out to their surprise.

"Oh this miserable machine is on the blink again!" Odd complained.

"At least it didn't electrocute you." Jeremy pointed out remembering the first Xana attack.

Danny heard about that but he was just getting to the school when that one happened, "That had to stink."

Then Jeremy looked thoughtful, "Maybe it's another power failure."

Yumi raised an eyebrow, "Are you worried?"

"Yeah I am." Jeremy admitted, "I'll keep checking things out."

"If you need us we'll be in the Gym!" Yumi told him as he took off, "We're going to hold auditions!"

Danny chuckled, "So let's go." At that particular moment his pants turned intangible again and fell over and to add insult to injury he was wearing heart shaped boxers.

Odd and Ulrich busted out laughing as a blushing Danny pulled them back up while Yumi had a hand over her mouth but he could see the corners of her mouth going up.

"Oh shut it!"

"Maybe you should get a belt!" Ulrich suggested, "That's the third time this week!"

"Although a first with the boxers!" Odd pointed out.

Danny glared at them, "This goes out to anyone and you guys will be sorry!" He was grateful that he wasn't wearing the Hazmat Suit under his clothes at that time.

In a few minutes the four of them were listening to a guy play heavy metal on the drums. Danny himself enjoyed the noise but it wasn't the type of drummer they were looking for.

Once he was finished he looked over with a smile, "You have a lot of style." Odd admitted, "It's heavy metal right?"

"Oh yeah!" The guy agreed, "Sure, I love it!"

Danny had a feeling the guy didn't know the name of his music.

"Sorry Mike but we're looking for something traditional you know?" Yumi gave it to him easy.

Mike shrugged with a smile, "That's okay, I'm happy that I got to play!"

Danny sighed in relief. '_At least this guy isn't bitter._' They already dealt with three others that threw a fit and one of them attacked Danny when he was the one to give the news and it took everyone to pull the kid off of Danny.

"Next!" Odd called out. He was relieved that it didn't happen again either.

Then Odd gasped wide eyed at the door so Danny looked over to see a girl with dark red hair in a tank top and she wore a flower in her hair.

Danny smirked knowing that Odd had a crush on the girl.

"Hello guys." She greeted.

"Hey, how are you Naomi?" Odd asked with a grin and the others had a feeling that he would be biased in his vote for her, "I didn't know you played the drums."

"Well yeah, a little." Something about her voice reminded Danny a little of Paulina, "Besides I always dreamed about being in a band."

"Okay then, go on." Ulrich urged.

The next few seconds were torture to Danny especially with enhanced hearing turning on at that moment as Naomi did not know how to play the drums at all. To be honest, a drunken elephant would've done better and this is Danny being kind.

Naomi bowed and Odd started to clap, "Great Naomi that was fantastic!" He turned to the others, "I mean come on we're not going to find anyone better right?"

Ulrich and Yumi stared at him while Danny muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Keep it in your pants Odd."

Odd went red while Ulrich and Yumi snorted in laughter. Naomi didn't hear the exchange as she left the room.

"**DUDE!**"

_**~With Jeremy~**_

Back on his computer Jeremy looked at the scan of Lyoko before he realized something, "Four thousand volts on a high voltage pile on? That's not right." He muttered as he looked closer when he typed in a few keys, "Aelita?"

"_Got anything new?_" Aelita asked coming up on the screen.

"Well not really." Then his computer shut off as well as the lights in his room so narrowing his eyes in suspicion Jeremy ran out and looked outside the gates to see the Power Lines going ballistic.

Once he saw that he ran for the gym.

_**~With Danny~**_

Danny was laughing at Odd's red face when Jeremy ran into the gym panting as if he just ran a marathon.

"This is Xana's doing!" He declared sitting across from them, "I'm almost sure of it!"

"How?" Danny asked because he was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet from not dealing with Xana… Even if enemies like Skulker and the Box Ghost gave him a headache.

Jeremy wiped sweat of his brow before he continued, "The electrical current is cutting out all across the school and the pile on line is way above the voltage limit. It could explode!"

"But why would Xana do that?" Ulrich asked.

Danny paled as he thought about the thing they learned in class, "The Nuclear Reactor!"

"What?" Yumi asked in shock.

"You think Xana might go for the Nuclear Reactor?!" Odd asked in shock.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Jeremy agreed with Danny but before they could leave Sissi, Herb and Nicolas walked in.

"Surprise!"

Odd gave Danny an evil look, "I hate you for inviting them."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Love you too Odd." He said sarcastically.

"It's obvious that my friends and I aren't very welcome… By some of you that is." Nicolas gave Danny a grateful smile for that, "But my father did say that the band was open to everyone right?"

Odd looked a little down but Ulrich spoke up, "Yeah he did."

"Oh don't worry!" Sissi continued, "I don't want to be in a group of deadbeat weirdoes!"

'_Okay. Now she's pushing it._' Danny fumed.

"But Nicolas just loves the drums!"

"A drummer huh?" Odd asked amused, "What does he play? His Mom's Pots and Pans?"

Danny shook his head, "Come on Odd at least give him a chance!"

Odd gave Danny a dirty look before Ulrich took over, "Show us what you got."

Jeremy looked at the others and whispered, "I'm off to the Factory so keep me posted!"

With that Nicolas picked up the drumsticks and tapped them getting ready to play and when he started he was a natural at it. Odd was dumbstrucked while Ulrich and Yumi paid closer attention and Danny bopped his head to the beat.

Sissi looked smug about it but she was also stealing glances at Ulrich a bit.

Once Nicolas finished Danny started to clap, "Very good Nick!" He voiced while Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi and Herb started to clap.

"Looks like you found yourself a drummer!" Sissi told Odd before she and her posse walked out leaving them alone.

"Nicolas? The Drummer in our band?" Odd asked in pure disbelief, "I don't care how good he is, the answer is no! Besides, Sissi set this up just to give us a hard time!"

"Maybe for once she was trying to help!" Yumi told Odd with a stern look, "And you have to admit that Nicolas can really play the drums!"

Ulrich smirked, "Better than Naomi, that's for sure!"

Odd stared Ulrich down, "She's only a beginner, just give her a little more time!"

"Odd I'm saying this as a friend but the chances of her becoming a better drummer is the same as Tucker's chances at getting a date." Danny said and they glanced at him before he explained, "A friend back home that gets turned down by girls on a daily basis.

"If you want Nicolas to be your drummer, than you better find yourself another guitarist!" Odd told them.

"And I say that if you don't take him then you better find yourself a new singer!" Yumi challenged with narrowed eyes.

Danny got in between them, "Let's just calm down here!" He tried to reason.

Ulrich shook his head, "If Sissi's idea was to cause trouble than she's doing a great job." He was interrupted by the sound of a trombone and they all turned to see Jim playing one as he approached them.

"… Jim… What are you doing?" Danny asked in confusion.

Jim smiled, "Would you guys need a slight Trombone by any chance?"

Everyone just stared at him in confusion all of their faces clearly saying. 'What?' while Danny's was looking up asking 'Why?'

_**~With Jeremy~**_

Jeremy ran through the tunnel before grabbing the Scooter that he put near the entrance and he hurried to the Factory in record time and in a few seconds he was in his comfortable computer chair that he staked as his own while the others go into Lyoko so he could help them from this side.

"Aelita? Sorry about the outage!" Jeremy apologized, "What's new?"

Aelita's face popped up, "_You were right to be worried! Xana's woken up!_"

Jeremy sighed before the computer went off, "The Scanners picked something up… The Tower that Xana activated is in the Desert Region!"

"_I'm on my way!_" Aelita told him.

Jeremy's eyes widened as he saw where all the stored up energy was heading, "Oh man Danny was right." He muttered as he grabbed his phone to call Yumi.

_**~With Danny~**_

Danny fought the urge to rip his ears off when he heard Jim playing the Trombone and he was almost grateful when Yumi's phone went off… Almost that is.

"Be right there!" She said before looking at Jim, "We're going to have to audition you another time!"

"Oh no! You four aren't going anywhere unless you agree to take me as a part of your group!" But as he said that the four Lyoko Warriors already left.

While running Danny's Ghost Sense went off again and he was thankful to be in the back of the group when behold the Box Ghost appeared in front of them, "**BEWARE!**"

Odd screamed in a high pitched voice from his sudden appearance while Yumi and Ulrich were dumbfounded. Danny just did a face palm.

"**I AM THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST! YOU SHALL FEAR-!**"

"**OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**" Everyone looked shocked about Danny's outburst, "**WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT AND LEAVE?!**"

"**WHO DARE'S-?**" Boxy was interrupted as Danny got in his face.

"**LISTEN!**" He snarled grabbing the front of his overalls to everyone's shock, "You've been keeping me up the last two nights by your shouting and trying to scare me so bug off before I shove your own foot up your ass!"

The Box Ghost went pale while the others were wondering how this guy kept Danny up for two nights while Jeremy slept easily.

"**… BEWARE!**" He took off flying.

Danny sighed before he looked at the others, "What? He's annoying as hell." He told them before climbing down the sewer.

The others wisely didn't say anything else about that.

Now they skateboarded through the sewers until they made it to the Factory exiting the elevator to the Computer Room, "At last!" Jeremy said looking from the Supercomputer, "It's exactly as Danny said, Xana is going to hole up the electricity until it's about to explode and aim the current to the Nuclear Power Plant!"

Everyone gasped while Danny groaned, "Why did I have to be right?" He whined.

"The Pile on can take one million volts!" Jeremy continued showing that it was a fifty percent so far, "Once it's all accumulated Xana can blow everything up!"

"Nuclear Sabotage… That's a little over our heads wouldn't you say?" Yumi asked and Danny knew that she was thinking that if they fail all of France… Her family would be wiped out.

"This makes it important that we don't fail!" Danny pointed out, "We have to get Aelita to the Tower while we have time!"

"But if we fail the whole region will be wiped out!" Yumi said, "We've got to warn the authorities!"

"Oh sure!" Danny said sarcastically, "Like they would believe five teenage kids that there is a Supercomputer with a being that is overloading the electricity into a pile on to create Nuclear Sabotage! Even if they believe us they'll destroy the Super Computer and we won't be able to help Aelita!"

"Danny's right!" Jeremy said, "We can't do that!"

"I know but we're talking about a Nuclear Disaster!" Yumi argued.

"I know what I said." Danny began before sighing, "But Yumi is right as well we can't just keep this to ourselves… Would anyone happen to know Superman's number for this?"

That attempt at a joke didn't go over well.

"What about Phantom?" Odd asked while Danny felt guilty, "We could get him to help?"

"And we'll have to tell him everything too Odd!" Ulrich pointed out, "Plus, even if he believes us I don't think he would be able to help in a Nuclear Explosion!"

"_I think we should alert the Authorities._" Aelita said from Lyoko.

Everyone turned their head so fast that one would think they got whiplash, "Are you sure Aelita?" Jeremy asked in concern.

Aelita nodded, "I don't want thousands of people to die just to save me!" She said.

"Thank you Aelita!" Yumi told her gratefully.

Jeremy nodded, "Fine. Yumi you warn the Authorities while Odd, Ulrich and Danny go into Lyoko to help Aelita to get to the Tower!"

With a nod everyone got to do their respectful jobs before Jeremy spoke up again, "But Danny I want to speak with you alone real quick."

Danny nodded and everyone left while Aelita got off the Computer screen, "What is it Jeremy?" He asked with his arms crossed, "We're on a time schedule here!"

"I know… I just want to apologize." Danny was caught off guard.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For sticking my nose into your business." Jeremy sighed, "We all have our secrets and it's none of my concern to know yours."

Danny smiled, "Thanks Jeremy." He said.

Jeremy nodded again, "Okay now head to the Scanner Room and we'll go into Lyoko!"

With that Danny slid down the ladder getting into the Scanner Room and he got into the Scanner while Odd and Ulrich got into the other two.

"_Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Danny._" Jeremy began, "_Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Danny. Virtualization._"

_**~In Lyoko~**_

The trio landed on their feet in the Desert Sector, "We're going to make it huh Ulrich?" Odd asked in concern.

Ulrich looked around, "I sure hope so Odd!"

"We'll make it!" Danny promised, "We always do!"

With a nod they saw Aelita waiting for them so they ran towards her when Jeremy spoke up, "_Okay I got it! The scan has located the Activated Tower!_" Jeremy said, "_It's in the Desert Region… Near an Oasis!_"

"I know where it is!" Aelita said pointing ahead, "That way on the other Plateau!"

Danny whistled as he saw how far it was, "We better get going then!" He said knowing that they were running against time here.

Danny was sure that he wouldn't be affected by the Looming Nuclear Explosion but that doesn't mean he wants to watch his friends die as well.

_**~With Yumi~**_

Yumi made it out of the Sewers and ran for the Principals Office to explain but after a few seconds she ran out phoning Jeremy, "They didn't believe me!" She told him.

"_Keep trying Yumi!_" Jeremy told her, "_The others are heading to the Activated Tower!_"

_**~Back in Lyoko~**_

"I don't get it!" Odd cried out.

The Good News was that they were at the Oasis… The Bad News… Well there was no Tower in sight!

"Jeremy are you sure that the Tower is here?" Danny called out because he couldn't see it anywhere.

"_I'm positive!_" Jeremy replied, "_It's there but Xana must've cloaked it so we wouldn't find it. Just hurry! The Pile On is at Seventy Five Percent!_"

Danny, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were looking around for a few more minutes when Jeremy's voice spoke up again.

"_It's now at Eighty Five Percent!_" Jeremy warned.

"Where is it?!" Odd kicked a rock towards the Oasis and it fell through the same way that going through the Tower looked, "… Hey guys do you think?"

"Maybe Odd." With that Danny took a leap of faith into the Oasis with the others following behind him.

Once they fell through they landed to see the Tower a good three miles away so they booked it as fast as they could but right when they got within fifty feet of it a Krab as Odd called it popped up and shot Odd in the Leg.

"**AUGH!**"

Danny whipped out his Pistol, "Marksmen!" He shouted blasting the Krab with dead on accuracy but a few more showed up, "Okay this is bad."

Ulrich pulled his sword out, "Aelita, it's you they're after! Go and run!" He warned.

Aelita listened but she ran the opposite way the Tower was at which made Danny want to do a Face palm is he wasn't dodging lasers at this moment.

'_What I would give to have my Ghost Powers right about now!_' He thought before getting shot in the arm.

"_You lost twenty life points Danny!_"

"I kind of figured that Belpois!" Danny shouted back.

But Odd jumped in front of a Krab about to take Aelita out firing a Laser Arrow taking the Krab out but the blast hit him right in the chest devirtualizing him.

"Looks like it's you and me Ulrich!" Danny stated firing his pistol.

Ulrich smirked, "Don't make me do all the work!"

"Yeah, yeah!" With that they charged the Krabs.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three and charged at the Krab and while it was busy with the two clones the real Ulrich jumped on the head of the Krab stabbing it right in the symbol making it explode right as he jumped off.

_**~With Jeremy~**_

Odd ran back up to the Computer Room, "Thanks for saving Aelita but it look's bad here!" Jeremy pointed to the screen, "The Pile On is up to Ninety Five Percent!"

"That means." Odd swallowed nervously as he realized the possibility, "Oh man they better hurry!"

_**~With Yumi~**_

Yumi tried to tell the Fire Department about it but they told her to stop wasting their time with the lies of a Supercomputer and a Virtual World.

She fumed at the fact that no one took her seriously.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Danny managed to shoot the second to last Krab before the last one blasted him three times devirtualizing him.

"One shot." Ulrich ran right at the last Krab.

"_Ulrich! Are you out of your mind?!_" Jeremy asked in shock.

Ulrich took a shot to the arm but he kept running.

"_Hurry! The Pile On is nearly at Ninety Eight Percent!_"

With that said Ulrich jumped on top of the Krab stabbing it and killing it, "Now Aelita!" He shouted.

With a nod Aelita ran into the Tower.

_**~With Jeremy~**_

The Pile On reached One Hundred Percent as Aelita ascended in the Factory, "Come on Aelita!" He prayed as the Pile On was released and began to make its way to the Factory.

"It's going to work!" Odd told him.

Danny nodded, "Everything's going to be fine!"

Aelita pressed her hand on a console as the Pile On reached the Nuclear Plant.

**AELITA**

** CODE  
LYOKO**

Right as it was about to overcharge the plant the Pile On disappeared and Jeremy sighed in relief at the close call, "Ready for a Return Trip to the Past guys?" Jeremy asked

"Do you need to ask?" Danny said in relief that France didn't get wiped out right as a bright light went over them.

Danny shook his head right as he was about to mail his letter so with a smile he did before his Ghost Sense went off so with a smirk he took the Thermos out of his backpack and right as the Box Ghost appeared he sucked him in.

"**BEW- AUGH!**"

"Finally!" Danny cheered as he put the Thermos up, "At least now Skulker has company."

With that he met up with the others at the Gym where they were getting ready. It seemed that Nicolas already tried out and they were getting ready to practice, "About time you showed up Danny!" Odd berated him with a smile throwing his guitar at him.

Danny smiled back catching his guitar, "Sorry I'm late guys!"

"Okay hit it!" Odd commanded and the band started to play a song that Danny thinks is called Mystery Girl, even Jim was there with his Trombone.

He has to say… Everyone together really rocked and he saw Herb clapping before Sissi glared at him to cut it out while Jeremy was behind them with a thing of Popcorn.

Odd looked a Nicolas before sliding up to Yumi and Danny, "You both were right! He's doing great!" He said with a smile.

Yumi smirked, "Nicolas or Jim?" She asked slyly.

Danny chuckled as they kept going when Jeremy threw his two cents in, "Great you guys! The energy is Super Nuclear!" He began to clap with a smile, "You're going to make this town explode!"

'_Funny how he can joke about that after it nearly happened!_' Danny thought in amusement but he was happy as well since they were just having fun as regular teenagers. '_Just another day in my afterlife!_'

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay it's Review Time!**

** PrincessBinas: Great Idea but that won't happen for a while but I will put that idea in if you want! Sam and Tucker will find him again as well and will make appearances throughout the story once they do.**

** Enchanting Elf: That will be revealed in Time… Oh great now I'm sounding like Clockwork *Pouts with arms crossed***

** NightMaster000: … That's a difficult one because coming up with Xana Attacks will be hard and the DC heroes will show up at times but for the next few chapters they'll just be mentioned.**

** Jeanette9a: He doesn't have a Ghost Portal yet so he'll just keep Skulker inside the Thermos for a while.**

** Exile037: Thank you and you keep up your stories as well.**

** Shadowhunt: That was the plan until Aelita won the poll to be paired up with him and I will keep this story up so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** Tucker walks in, "When will I get in?" He asked, "After all my name means too fine!"**

** *ULW does a Face palm before he smirks evilly***

** "Hey is this your PDA?" ULW asked holding it up.**

** Tucker gasped and reached for it, "GIVE IT BACK!"**

** "Fetch!" Throws it out the window and Tucker dived out after it, "… He does realize this is a three story building right?"**

** Phantom sighed, "I'll get him before he hits the ground."**

** After Phantom flew after him ULW waved to the viewers, "See you later!"**


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Meat

**Hey if anyone's interested could they draw a picture of Danny with the Lyoko Warriors? In costume, out of costume and in Lyoko? I would but I suck BIG time at drawing! The picture must show the Lyoko Warriors as well as Danny!**

** Without further ado here's the chapter!**

_**Chapter 7: Mystery Meat**_

Danny practiced firing his gun against the tree in the Forest Sector, "How was that?" He asked with a smirk.

"… You hit the wrong tree." Danny did a face plant as Aelita said that.

"Oh great, now you tell me." He pouted while Aelita laughed at his behavior.

Danny's been sneaking to Lyoko every few nights since his fight with Skulker to chat with Aelita, practice his combat in Lyoko or just for the heck of it. He really enjoyed talking to someone that knew that he was a ghost rather than lying to that person.

"So Xana's been quiet for a week or so?" Danny asked after he was done pouting.

Aelita nodded, "Yes, he hasn't tried anything since his Nuclear Sabotage plan failed… But that has me worried that he's planning something."

"You talked to Jeremy about that?" Danny asked twirling his gun around.

"No, there's not much he can do until Xana does attack." Aelita said before giving Danny a look, "When are you going to tell the others about your condition?"

Danny sighed, "I don't know how they would react." He explained truthfully, "They could accept me but they could also fear me as well, I mean come on! Ghosts have haunted people for centuries and there are very violent ones out there so we don't really have good reputations."

"I'm sure that they would accept you." Aelita reassured him, "But the longer it takes for you to tell them the worse you'll feel about lying to them."

"… Yeah that's true." Danny admitted, "But I'm just scared of their reactions."

"They accepted me," Aelita pointed out with a smile, "They will accept you as well!" She promised.

'_Yeah, they accepted you… But it's not the same._'

Danny looked down before he looked serious, "When they materialize you I'll tell them." He decided, "That way it'll give me time to think about what to say… And it'll give me time to figure out how they would take it."

Aelita didn't look too happy at having to still keep this a secret but she sighed, "I have a feeling that's the best I would get from you."

Danny laughed, "Pretty much." He said with a grin.

"So what's new with the Phantom part of your life?" Aelita asked as Danny began to practice his aiming on another tree.

"Nothing serious after Skulker… I'm still wondering what he meant by me being a rare breed of Ghost… Then there was the Box Ghost the most annoying ghost there is!" Danny shot the tree right in the middle, "But other than that there are just muggers."

"Muggers?" Danny forgot that Aelita doesn't know that much about crime in the real world.

"People who rob others of what they have," Danny explained, "It doesn't matter if it's valuables or money."

"Why would anyone do that?" Aelita asked in shock.

Danny shrugged, "Some do it out of desperation while others do it for thrill." He explained, "I honestly don't know why but sometimes someone is killed because of it and that's why I'm out there to make sure it doesn't happen!"

Aelita was silent for a bit shocked that some people would do stuff like that… But Danny didn't find that surprising since the only people that she ever met were the Lyoko Gang.

"Don't let it get to you." Danny told her, "Think of it like Xana awakening every time a crime happens and the Superheroes like all of us trying to stop Xana."

"Okay." Aelita decided to let the matter drop instead of pursuing it and in a little bit Danny was devirtualized to the real world.

While he flew through the air he thought back to Aelita's shocked face. '_Maybe I should've been more tactful in explaining that to her._' He thought sadly.

Shaking his head he made it to the room and landed on his bed dropping his invisibility. He was in his regular clothes rather than the Phantom Costume since he practiced his techniques in Lyoko all night. But right now he was thinking about how they would react to him being a Ghost.

'_Would they hate me? Would they accept me? Would they be angry that I kept this from them? … Why am I randomly thinking to myself?_'

Danny didn't know how they would react and he didn't want to find out yet so he waited for the alarm to go off in a few minutes taking in the silence that surrounded him.

_**~In an unknown location~**_

"Where the hell is Skulker?!" The shadowed man snarled as he was waiting patiently for the Ghost's return from his mission but of course he didn't come back and his patience was slipping away.

Then one thought struck him.

"What if the boy defeated Skulker?" The man pondered on that for a bit before he came to his own personal ghost portal opening it to show what looked like a green skinned lunch lady, "I have a job for you!" He said darkly.

_**~With Danny~**_

Danny stared as he saw that the Cafeteria was going on a health week and all the meat was gone…

"Rest assured this is a temporary transition!" Jim said to the students as they were groaning, "A school in Amity Park, Illinois is doing the same thing and our school won a draw to copy that."

Upon hearing Amity Park Danny groaned, "I should've known!" He muttered getting the attention of the others.

"What?" Odd asked, "You know who's responsible for this?"

Before Danny could answer Sissi shouted, "Who made this happen?!"

"A teenage girl named Samantha Manson." As soon as the name Manson left his lips every student turned and looked at Danny who was regretting choosing her last name at the moment… But it wasn't like he knew that this would happen.

"Someone you know?" Ulrich asked with a raised eyebrow.

"… Cousin." Danny lied before he thought about it.

To say that he wasn't hated by everyone but the Lyoko Gang would've been an understatement.

"Way to go Manson!" A sandwich with grass on it smacked his face as they sat down before mud hit him.

"You're cousin had to do this."

"You suck!"

Odd whistled, "Man you are seriously hated for this." He was eating it pretty okay which surprised the gang but they just put it as him being him.

"Maybe we should leave the Cafeteria." Yumi suggested before another Mud Pie was mushed into Danny's hair mixing brown and white, "While you still have white hair left that is."

Danny's eye twitched as Odd snickered so when no one was looking he shot a very tiny ecto ray at Odd's Knee cap causing him to yelp in pain to everyone's confusion.

Jeremy pushed his food away, "I still have some money so why don't we just get a burger?" He offered.

They didn't need any convincing to go as they left the room but not before Danny's ghost sense went off so he looked around only to see nothing before Ulrich put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Come on." He said as every student burned holes in Danny's head at that moment.

After a bit they made it to a fast food restaurant and ordered a burger each… Well Odd ordered six but anyways they were a lot better eating burgers than the health food that the school set up.

"So your cousin did all that?" Odd asked with a smile, "What's she like?"

Danny stopped eating as everyone was waiting for him to answer… It was to be suspected since the only thing that they knew about Danny was the fact that he's from Amity Park, he loved the Band Humpty Dumpty and that his best friends name was Tucker Foley.

With a sigh he began, "Well she's a Goth that's an Ultra Recycle Vegetarian-."

"Which means?" Odd interrupted.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Jeremy answered for Odd, "As in, she doesn't eat animals."

"Oh."

Danny chuckled, "But she's the type of person that believes in rights for everyone so she pretty much hates the Government." Danny finished.

"So wait… She's a hippie?" Odd asked.

"… I'm pretty sure that if you say that to her face she'll kick you with her combat boots." Danny pointed out while Odd cringed at that image.

"Sounds like I would get along with her." Yumi said with a smile.

Danny smiled when he gasped and his Ghost Sense went off… This time in front of the Lyoko Gang.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked.

"What was what?" Danny asked weakly.

"That blue mist!" Odd pointed out.

"What blue mist?"

Yumi sighed, "If you're going to lie to us than at least make a believable lie." She said to him.

Jeremy was about to say something when he remembered that he promised to not bother Danny about it, "Let's just leave him alone."

The others looked shocked while Danny looked relieved before he excused himself, "What was that about Jeremy?!" Odd whispered to him, "He was about to spill the beans!"

"I promised him that we wouldn't bother him until he was ready to talk to us about it." Jeremy said as the drinks came in, "He'll tell us eventually."

Odd looked put off by that but Ulrich shrugged, "That's fine by me." He said.

"When he tells us he'll tell us." Yumi took a sip of her drink.

_**~With Danny~**_

Danny quickly changed to his Phantom guise in the bathroom and flew through the roof only to see a rope of sausages heading for him, "… Ooookaaay that's new."

The sausages came at him so Phantom took out the machete that he took off of Skulker and sliced them in half where he swore that they snarled in anger which shocked him.

"Why the hell are there possessed sausages coming at me?" After a few moments he thought about what he just said and his face went red in embarrassment under his mask, "Why the hell did I say that?"

"Foolish Ghost Child!" Phantom turned to see a green skinned lunch lady ghost, "Tremble for I am the Lunch Lady!"

'_The Lunch Lady? … Okay why am I getting the weird enemies?_' Phantom randomly thought in surprise. '_I mean come on! Skulker was a better criminal than this!_'

Then she changed from her anger demeanor to a happy grandmother one, "Cookie?"

"… Uh no thanks." Phantom declined.

He knew that was a bad idea to decline the cookie when her hair lit up and her eyes went bloodshot red, "**THEN SUFFER!**"

As she roared meat was flying everywhere. Chicken, Hamburgers, Hotdogs it was meat of every kind until a gigantic Meat Monster towered over Phantom and she roared.

"**IT'S LUNCH TIME!**"

"… Oh crap." Danny muttered as a giant meat fist came at him.

_**~With the Lyoko Gang (Ten Seconds ago) ~**_

"How long is he going to take?" Yumi asked as their food got there, "He's been in there for a while."

"I'll go get him." Ulrich sighed as Odd was about to bite into his Cheeseburger but then it literally flew out of his hand as did every single piece of meat in the Restaurant.

Odd just gaped in horror as his food flew away from him while Jeremy looked out the window to see a giant meat monster, "**IT'S LUNCH TIME!**"

"You think it's Xana?" Odd asked in horror at seeing a giant meat monster.

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted, "My Laptop would've beeped if a Tower was activated!"

"Plus it looks like someone else is fighting this thing." Ulrich pointed out the window to show Phantom dodging the meat fist before firing his green energy beam but it did nothing.

"Yumi, Odd and I are going to head to the Factory!" Jeremy said to Ulrich, "You stay here with Danny to help people out if something happens!"

"Got it Belpois!" Ulrich told him and the others ran off while Ulrich ran to the Bathroom to get Danny but he was greeted by seeing no one, "Danny?" He looked around wondering where he was.

_**~With Phantom~**_

Phantom gritted his teeth as he increased the power of his ecto blasts but all he got was cooked meat from the Lunch Lady who lunged at him, "Nothing can defeat meat!" She roared.

"Well your meat isn't going to win!" Phantom shouted back ignoring the many wrong innuendos coming from that statement.

"We shall see!" Lunch Lady roared, "Now, how about a nice slice of chocolate cake?"

"Okay seriously?" Phantom asked in confusion, "What is with the mood swings?!"

He punched the Lunch Lady's head but the meat shield absorbed the blow knocking him back before she punched him into the ground creating a crater, "You're all skin and bones!" She boomed, "You need meat!"

"Uh let's not and say we did!" Phantom joked before he got stomped on by the Lunch Lady, "… Okay I take back what I said… This ghost is a threat."

Phantom groaned as the foot came down the second time and he was sent through the street into the sewers where he landed in the water.

"Ugh now I smell like Kiwi on a bad day." Phantom looked up only for his eyes to nearly bug out of the mask so he moved back as the Lunch Lady lunged at him nearly turning him into a Pancake in the process.

Then Lunch Lady roared and some expired and disgusting meat flew out of the sewers making her look even more horrifying.

"I skipped out on Lunch for this?!" Phantom shouted as the Lunch Lady lunged.

_**~At the Factory~**_

"Aelita can you hear me?" Jeremy asked as he typed in the Supercomputer with Odd and Yumi looking at the screen with him.

"Loud and clear Jeremy!" Aelita's face popped up, "What's wrong?"

"We're wondering if Xana activated a Tower!" Jeremy explained as he typed into the Computer, "There's a giant monster made entirely of meat in the city and our local vigilante is fighting it."

Aelita looked shocked at the subtle mention of Phantom but she hid it, "No, Xana hasn't activated any Towers today." She told him, "To be honest Xana could be plotting while this is just a coincidence."

Jeremy leaned back, "So there's no way we can help?" He asked.

"Looks like this is Phantom's fight." Odd stated before Yumi called Ulrich.

"_Hello?_"

"Xana isn't active so you and Danny head back to the School!" Yumi told him, "We'll meet you there!"

"_Danny disappeared!_" Ulrich told her, "_He's nowhere in sight and this is getting the attention of the Military!_"

"You need help finding him?" Yumi asked.

"_That would be nice._" Ulrich admitted before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Odd asked feeling left out.

"Danny is missing in all this mess." As Yumi said that Jeremy had a sudden thought.

"Wait, Danny is missing when Phantom showed up again?"

"Yeah so?" Odd asked before he realized what he was implying, "You don't think-!"

"Danny disappeared and Phantom appears and vice versa!" Jeremy explained, "Plus when Xana possessed Danny he could shoot the same energy beams as Phantom himself can! I can't believe that I never saw the connection before!"

"So you're saying that Danny is Phantom?" Yumi asked in surprise as it did make sense in a way, "Do we talk to him about this?"

"It's not our secret." Jeremy admitted, "But we can't pretend that we don't know… So we'll confront him tonight."

_**~With Phantom~**_

Phantom panted as the Lunch Lady punched him right through the wall and not in the nice intangible way either.

"**YOU SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF LUNCH!**"

"… Why do my enemies have weird lines?" Phantom muttered feeling dazed. He hasn't felt like this since he was alive and he knew that if this battle kept up he'll be out of power.

He forgot the Thermos back in his room and he knew that he couldn't leave with the Lunch Lady following him so he stood up.

"Is that all you have? You old hag!"

The Lunch Lady snarled as he said that and lunged right at him so with a smirk Phantom moved as she struck a steam pipe.

Howling in agony the meat on the Lunch Lady was turning spoiled and falling apart, "**NO!**" She roared until she was back to being a normal ghost, "**YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT GHO-!**" Before she could finish Phantom punched her in the face.

"Not in your afterlife!" He quipped happily.

Lunch Lady snarled as she shot ecto energy at Phantom who split himself into two his top half going up and his bottom half going left! The only thing keeping them connected was a strand of wisps in his middle before he came back together.

"Whoa!" Phantom had his hands on his stomach in shock, "I didn't know I could do that!" Then he looked up to be punched back and she had her meat form back and it was uglier than ever.

Phantom looked around to see that he landed in a Garbage Dump with meat everywhere.

"Note to self… Pay more attention to my surroundings." Phantom muttered as she added more meat to herself and came at him slowly so Phantom backed up firing Ecto Blasts but she shrugged each blast off.

Pretty soon Phantom fell to his knees in pure exhaustion but when he got up the Lunch Lady backhanded him into the garbage before slamming him into the wall to where he coughed up green blood.

"This is the great Phantom?" The Lunch Lady roared in laughter, "You defeated Skulker?! I honestly don't see why our employer is interested in you ghost child!"

"Employer?" Phantom glared at her his left green eye showing through the damaged goggles, "What employer?"

"Don't worry, you won't meet him!" She formed a hammer made of meat in her hand and slammed him into the ground causing Phantom to shout in pain, "You will die tonight!"

Phantom rolled his eyes painfully, "News flash Lunch Lady! I'm a Ghost already!"

"But you're a Ghost that can die!"

Now Phantom was confused, "Huh?"

The Lunch Lady saw no harm in telling him since he was going to die again in a little bit, "Every once in a while whenever a Ghost is created a certain breed is born with potential to become the strongest being in the Ghost Zone but the cost is that they can fade away after too much damage!" She smirked, "Pariah Dark was the first and last one for centuries before my employer showed up nineteen years ago and now there's you!"

Phantom's left eye widened in realization, "What Skulker meant-."

"You're a rare breed of Ghost but my employer is in a breed of his own." With that the Lunch Lady formed a sword with her arm before Phantom stood up in anger.

"No! It's not going to end." He muttered stumbling, "Not like this!" He blasted her focusing all his power and she screamed in pain before the meat disappeared leaving a green swirling vortex.

The Lunch Lady looked scared, "It's not possible!" She muttered, "A stable portal to the Ghost Zone?!"

Phantom smirked as he grabbed the Lunch Lady and blasted her into the Portal as she screamed in pain before he focused and it closed.

No sooner did it closed did Phantom fall to his knees in pure exhaustion before he coughed out blood, "W-W-When c-could I do that?" He managed to get out before he took his mask off in pain, "No matter… Now I know how to get rid of Skulker and Box Ghost."

Phantom took a step forward before he collapsed onto the ground feeling the blood leaving his mouth and his last sight before blacking out was a shape heading towards him and then… Nothing.

** To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? The next chapter will be up soon and the Episode Holiday in the Fog will be after that chapter to celebrate Christmas!**

** Now Review Time**

** Jeanette9a: That would be a cool idea… I'll think about it.**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: Why thank you! I'm happy that you love it!**

** NightMaster000: I have that planned! You'll know the girl when you see her! And I have an original attack planned but it will come much later!**

** Princessbinas: No problem and yes they will! … If they get out that is **

** Fantasy-Mania31: Eventually yes but as for now he's on the sidelines.**

** Shugokage: Thank you and I'll keep the story up!**

** WordSmyth: … Oh well *Shrugs* I'll fix it whenever I have time but for right now it'll stay the same! Thanks for telling me that piece of info though!**

** Weirdo: He will eventually but it won't be happening for a while!**

** ~In the Rec Room~**

** ULW approached Odd, "Hey Della Robbia! The world didn't end so-!" He held out his hand.**

** Scowling Odd handed him five bucks but before ULW could put it up Yumi took it.**

** "This should start with the payment of the Japanese Antique you broke!" Yumi told ULW**

** ULW paled, "How many times do I have to say sorry?"**

** She left while Odd chuckled at ULW's misfortune before he paled at ULW's smile, "What are you smiling about?!"**

** "Oh I'm thinking about doing something to you in my story." He left leaving Odd sweating bullets while Ulrich who was reading shook his head at the antics in the room.**

** Outside the Recording Room Dan Phantom appeared, "I'm here to-!"**

** ULW waved his arms in a panic as Danny, Sam, Tucker, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other in confusion, "You're early!" He shouted, "WAY TOO EARLY!"**

** "Uh who's this?" Danny asked but he was justly ignored as ULW pushed Dan Phantom out of the room leaving a weird silence from most of them wondering what the hell just occurred.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

_**Chapter 8: Secret's Revealed**_

Jeremy waited as he sat at his desk while Odd was on Jeremy's bed. Yumi had to go home so they promised to tell her how the confrontation went, "What's taking Danny so long?" Odd asked as he threw a rubber ball at the wall before catching it and throwing it again, "I mean come on the giant meat monster disappeared hours ago!"

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted before bringing up the video feed of the fight on his laptop, "But Phantom took quite a beating in that fight." Then it showed Phantom going through the wall, "That's going to leave a mark."

"Yeah but he should be back… You don't think-." Odd left that hanging when Jeremy's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Factory now!_" It was Ulrich's voice.

"Ulrich? What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"_I'll explain at the Factory!_" With that Ulrich hung up.

Putting the phone in his pocket Jeremy looked at Odd, "Come on!" With that they took off towards the forest where the manhole cover was at, narrowly avoiding Jim who was escorting Sissi to her room after catching her waiting outside the door to Ulrich and Odd's room.

"… He really needs to get a restraining order." Odd commented and Jeremy agreed with a nod of his head because there was something very wrong with Sissi.

They made it through the Sewer meeting Yumi on the way who got the same message from Ulrich but when they got to the Factory they saw Ulrich with some kind of green goo on his shirt.

"What's with the glow?" Odd asked bewildered.

"It's easier to see rather than to explain." Ulrich said and they got into the elevator, "It's about Danny."

That got them into the elevator faster and in a second they found themselves in the Computer Room where Danny was leaning against the wall bleeding green blood from his mouth and nose in the Phantom Costume.

"**DANNY!**" They all ran towards him only to see that he was unconscious.

"Where did you find him?" Jeremy asked as he checked for signs of broken bones.

"I jumped down into the Sewer after seeing a few flashes of light and I saw Phantom take his mask off to show Danny here."

"Wow! You were actually right Einstein!" Odd remarked, "But how is he able to do this?"

"Forget that! Get him to the Scanner!" Jeremy ordered.

"How would the Scanners help?" Yumi asked but she took Danny's arms and picked him up.

"The Scanners will put him in Lyoko and he will heal slowly inside there with no pain." Jeremy explained getting on the Supercomputer, "After about an hour or so he'll be good as new."

"Okay Einstein!" Odd helped Yumi with Danny while Ulrich stayed with Jeremy.

"But how can he do the things he did?" Ulrich asked as Jeremy set up the Virtualization process.

"That's what I intend to ask him when he conscious." Jeremy told him, "Odd! Yumi! Do you have him in there?"

"He's ready to go!" Yumi called up.

With a nod Jeremy started, "Transfer Danny. Scanner Danny. Virtualization!"

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes before falling flat on his face, "OW!" He shook his head and got up to see that he was in the Mountain Region of Lyoko, "How the hell did I get here?" He muttered.

"_Danny? Are you conscious?_" Jeremy's voice called out.

"Einstein?" Danny went pale as he remembered what happened before he passed out, "D-Did you guys-?"

"_We know that you're Phantom!_" Jeremy said.

"… **CRAP!**" Danny shouted in anger.

"_Hey Dan!_" Odd's voice came up, "_Great to see you up! Man you looked like crap before we got you in here… Smelled like it too!_"

"Oh ha-ha Kiwi smells worse on a bad day." Danny countered sarcastically wanting to get out of there because they knew who he was now… But why weren't they freaking out?

"_So you're a Vigilante huh?_" Ulrich asked trying to pass the time.

Danny sighed, "Blame Odd."

"_**HUH?!**__ How am I to blame?!_" Odd shouted.

"You're the one who put the idea in my head before I became Phantom!" Danny explained trying to act normal.

"_Danny who exactly are you?_" Yumi's voice came up and Danny looked down because he really hoped that he would have more time to tell them but there was no way for him to get out of this one.

Then he saw Aelita walking towards him, "I heard from Jeremy about what happened."

"_… Aelita did you know about this?_" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"… I swore her to secrecy." Danny admitted, "It's not easy to explain what I am."

"_Well can you try so we can understand?_" Jeremy asked, "_I mean, why didn't you tell us?_"

Danny sighed, "Because I was scared of how you guys would react." He finally admitted.

"_Come on Dan!_" Odd encouraged, "_How bad can it be? I mean it's not like you're dead or anything right?_"

"…" Danny's silence was enough answer for them.

"_No way!_" Ulrich sounded shocked.

"_How is that possible?_" Yumi asked trying to wrap her head around that thought.

"_I swear that I was kidding!_" Odd protested with his hands up.

"_How did this happen?_" Jeremy got the group focused on what was important.

Danny looked at Aelita who gave him an encouraging smile so with a sigh he told them everything from the Accident to him finding the Flyer and to him making it to the Academy.

"_You ran away from home?_" Yumi didn't expect that one.

"I panicked!" Danny cried out, "My Parents are Ghost Hunters and I'm now a Ghost! You can see the many things that can go wrong if they find out?"

"_Man that has to stink._" Odd muttered, "_But that was quite a coincidence on finding the Flyer!_"

"Yeah if that didn't happen I would never have met you guys." Danny said waiting for them to reject him for being a Ghost.

Jeremy was silent for a bit before he spoke up, "_Danny… I think there's a way to bring you back to life._"

Now Danny's eyes widened in pure shock, "Say what?!"

"_Whoa Belpois!_" Ulrich cut in, "_Please tell me you're not talking about Necromancy!_"

"_You watch too many horror movies._" Jeremy countered, "_No I think that Lyoko can bring him back to life!_"

"_Care to elaborate Einstein?_" Odd asked in a bored tone.

"_It's like this! We can materialize Aelita into the real world but from what I can see we can change DNA in Lyoko… If I'm given enough time I 'might' be able to change his DNA to where he'll be alive again!_" Jeremy explained stressing on the word might, "_But it would take his powers away as well._"

"_But if this machine can bring the dead back to life and take powers away then it can give powers?_" Yumi realized.

"_**COOL!**_" Odd shouted.

Yumi shook her head, "_Not cool! That proves that the Supercomputer is dangerous and should be destroyed after we get Aelita out of there!_"

"**HOLD UP!**" Danny shouted bringing the attention back to him, "So you guys are okay with this? With me being dead?"

"_Why wouldn't we be?_" Odd asked, "_You're our friend and we already know you._"

"I told you that they would accept you!" Aelita said with a smile while Danny felt a tear slide down his face but no one noticed it, "And it's great news that you could get a second chance at life!"

Danny didn't say anything for a while and they were worried, "_Danny?_" Yumi's asked in concern, "_Are you okay?_"

Now Danny looked up and they could see the tears flowing from his face, "Thank you." He said at being accepted and at the news that there was a chance for him to be normal again.

_**~In another location~**_

The silver haired man looked at the video feed of Phantom fighting the Lunch Lady, "Maybe I should approach this boy personally." He said as two rings of dark light surrounded him turning him into a blue skinned vampire with black hair pointing straight up in a V shape along with a white tunic and pants and a white cape showing red on the inside and his eyes turned blood red.

"It's time for the Phantom to meet Plasmius."

**To Be Continued…**

** Wow this is one of my shortest chapters ever isn't it? Anyways I hope that I haven't made the characters to OOC in the reveal and I hope that you will keep on enjoying this story! VampireNote13 drew a picture of Danny in his Lyoko form and here's the website.**

** icallthefundanny. tumblr post/38583572068/kinda-fanart-for-code-phantom**

** Okay Review Time**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: Yup! I figured that it would work out well.**

** Jeanette9a: Well his Lyoko form is already drawn out but if you could draw him with the others in their Lyoko Forms it would be cool.**

** Here's the website for their Lyoko Forms.**

** coveofsolitude. wordpress 2011/11/02/what-is-code-lyoko/**

** And here's them in the real world.**

** www .google imgres? q=Code+Lyoko+Cartoon +Look&num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&tbm=isch&tbnid=4gFTZC5zVKzKuM :&imgrefurl= www .funnyjunk funny_pictures/2299101/Cartoon/&docid=LnPUhxyasLBX3M&imgurl= static3 . fjcdn comments/For%252B_77f7739f1c9d93ab7779f88f1713 4674. jpg&w=1024&h=768&ei=IoXWUIpPyLHRAZTngJAO&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=422&vpy=118&dur=399&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=166&ty=122&sig=109130548364197283147&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=199&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:0,i:138&biw=1366&bih=644**

** Had to space for it to stay on Fan Fiction. And as for Danny he still has the white hair and green eyes but he wears a blue t-shirt with an open zip up black jacket and brown cargo pants. His Phantom costume is the same except I added a mask that's just like the Spider-Man Noir Mask to hide his identity and he has a green machete as a weapon (courtesy of Skulker)**

** Thank you for offering!**

** Nightmaster000: No Vlad is a halfa that was why he's in a breed of his own but his ghost half is the rare breed as well which makes him extremely powerful in this story and Aelita won the poll and as for the villain how about either Joker or Luthor in about three or four chapters later?**

** Weirdo: Not for a while but he will eventually.**

** Yuki100o: Yup and I hope that this chapter was a good one even if it is short.**

** Princessbinas: … *Shudders*. That's just plain wrong… Maybe I'll have it show Skulker trying to strangle the Box Ghost for being annoying though.**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Thank you and I hope you'll continue to love this story!**

** Shugokage: I figured it would and I'll probably be adding more powers whenever I think of some.**

** Waffle192: Thank you and I'll try to have the next few chapters up as soon as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9: Holiday in the Fog

_**Chapter 9: Holiday in the Fog**_

Danny was pissed! No question about it.

The reason why was simple… It was almost Christmas!

He saw Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and Odd talking about their Christmas Plans. Jeremy was thinking about staying behind to keep an eye on Xana but Danny took that offer since he wasn't going anywhere and since he was Phantom.

Ulrich sighed, "Yumi is off on a vacation with her parents in the mountain and Jeremy is going to see his parents on the other side of the Planet, Danny is staying here to be a vigilante and Odd is hanging with his family and what do I get? A whole week of Math Tutoring!"

Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off so he slipped away from sheer habit.

Odd laughed, "If they think that they can make a good student out of you in a week than I say good luck to them! In all honesty I say that Danny has the best plans-!" Odd blinked looking around, "Where is Danny?"

"He was just here a second ago." Jeremy sighed, "Anyone noticed that he's been getting extremely angry lately?"

"Maybe it's just the stress of being him?" Odd said since students were surrounding them walking around.

"He doesn't need to rest." Ulrich reminded him, "But Belpois is right ever since Thanksgiving ended he's been getting angry easily."

"You think he can manage on his own without us?" Yumi asked.

"He'll be fine!" Jeremy said confidently, "If Xana comes up with anything he'll call us and with me at home without Xana attacks it'll give me time to work on Aelita's materialization!"

"**BEWARE!**" They spun around to see Phantom chasing the Box Ghost.

"**DIDN'T I PUT YOU IN THE ZONE THIS MORNING?!**" Phantom shouted chasing him down.

"… Suddenly math tutoring doesn't sound so bad." Ulrich deadpanned at seeing Phantom chase the Box Ghost, "Especially with the Box Ghost there."

"Casper can take care of himself." Odd said trying out his new nickname for Danny.

_**~A few minutes later~**_

Danny finished catching the Box Ghost again but afterwards he was in Jeremy's room listening to Humpty Dumpty hoping to get all the Christmas Junk out of his head when someone knocked on the door.

"Go away." He called out but the door opened to show the whole gang, "Aren't you guys supposed to be on your way to your families?"

"Is that why you're in a bad mood?" Odd asked.

Danny laughed, "Are you kidding? With how my parents are on Christmas this is Heaven!"

"They can't be that bad." Yumi told him.

Danny got into a mock thinking position, "Let me think they always argue over something stupid on Christmas, whatever my Mom cooks literally comes alive and attacks me and every Christmas in my life has always been ruined." With that he leaned back, "So I intend to enjoy this one the way I want to."

Then he gasped with his Ghost Sense going off again, "I swear to freaking God that if that's the Box Ghost again I'm going to shove him into a Wood Chipper!"

"Anyways you sure that you'll be fine on your own?" Jeremy asked in concern, "Even if you say that you will we can't help but worry."

"It's all right Einstein." Danny promised as he turned invisible and when he turned visible he was in his Phantom costume, "What can go wrong?"

He phased out through the ceiling to find the Ghost that set his Ghost Sense off but he couldn't find one, "… Okay that's odd."

_**~In the Storage Room~**_

The electrical plug sparked as a black ooze like creature came out knocking over chemicals creating a gas on the floor.

_**~With Danny~**_

Once he changed back he made it back to his room to see the gang talking to Aelita, "I think it's a false alarm." Danny told them as he walked in.

"Can you even get those?" Jeremy asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know if I can or not." Then he looked at the screen, "Morning Aelita!"

"Morning Danny and Merry Christmas!" Aelita answered back with a smile.

"… I take it you guys explained what Christmas was?" Danny asked not expecting for Aelita to know about the Holiday.

"We just wanted to wish Aelita a Merry Christmas." Odd said, "Especially since we won't be here on that day."

Jeremy was typing on something else as they were typing, "I'm still not close to cracking the Materialization process but I will get there eventually!" He said, "I can work on it some over the Holidays."

"At least spend some time with your family." Yumi told him, "Otherwise they would think that something's wrong."

"Yeah and I'll be spending time with my family as well with my Mom's Christmas Dinner." Odd drooled at that thought.

Ulrich sighed, "Man you guys are lucky at your plans!" He complained.

Danny patted his shoulder, "Math will always be the enemy of all that is good and decent!" He said before his Ghost Sense went off again.

"Hello whelp!" They turned to see Skulker in the room.

"… Oh crap." Danny muttered as he prepared an ecto blast.

"Merry Christmas."

No sooner did Skulker say that did the sound of a record screeching to stop go off and Danny did a face plant, "… Excuse me?" Ulrich asked wondering if he heard right the others nodding in agreement.

"Did you just wish me a Merry Christmas?" Danny asked blinking in shock, "But don't you want to hang my pelt on your wall?"

The others looked disturbed because Danny never mentioned that little fact about Skulker but Skulker laughed it off, "There is a truce between all Ghosts during Christmas and I was chosen to be the one to tell you since you're in your first year and to invite you to the Christmas Party inside the Zone."

"… How do I know if it's not a trap?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yeah how do we know that you won't attack Danny in the Ghost Zone?" Odd asked, "… Whatever that place is."

"If I wanted to trap you I would've attacked you before you knew that I was in the room." Skulker told him before he went to leave, "Whether you show or not is up to you."

After he left Danny looked at the Gang, "Did that just happen?" He asked in pure disbelief.

"It happened but I'm having trouble believing it." Yumi told him.

Jeremy looked intrigued, "So there are traditions among Ghosts too? If you go would you mind telling me about it?"

"I would like to hear about it too." Aelita mentioned hoping to learn more about Earth Traditions.

Danny sighed, "I guess that if you two want to know about it than my hands are tied in this matter."

With that the other Lyoko Warriors left to go to their families and Danny typed into Jeremy's computer looking up his Science Assignment.

"So that was Skulker?" Aelita asked hoping to pass the time.

"Yeah that was… I'm still shocked that he wished me a Merry Christmas." Danny muttered, "That's like Batman wishing Joker a Merry Christmas."

Aelita looked confused on the whole Batman and Joker thing but she decided not to ask when Danny sighed in frustration, "What's wrong?"

"Oh I just hate Biology." Danny muttered, "I mean how am I supposed to know the different structures between animals?!"

"Maybe I can help?" Aelita offered with a smile.

"Thanks Aelita but this is something that I have to do myself." Danny sighed, "But it's going to be an interesting night tomorrow."

With a sigh Danny turned the computer off wishing Aelita a good night before he walked around hoping to pass the time when he heard a noise in the closet next to the room with the hole to the sewers so he opened the door to see purple smoke that he breathed in for a second.

He might not need to breathe but it still burned as he slammed it shut coughing painfully before a hand slammed onto his shoulder so Danny spun around with his fists ready only to see Jim.

Jim caught his fist, "Okay I respect that you know how to defend yourself but what are you doing here?"

Danny pointed towards the door, "In there there's smoke!"

Jim gave Danny a disbelieving look before he opened it only to see the buckets of chemicals on the ground, "Did you do this?!"

"Say what?!" Danny practically shouted, "I just got here-!" He looked in to see that the purple smoke was gone. '_Oh man Xana must've woken up._'

Jim escorted Danny to his room, "You will be serving detention for breaking curfew by cleaning that room up tomorrow young man!"

"Yes sir." Danny said respectfully trying not to get into more trouble but right as soon as Jim closed the door he turned the Computer back on, "Aelita are you still awake?"

"Yes and I'm not the only one." Aelita said coming on the screen, "Xana has awakened."

"I figured that out myself after seeing purple smoke." Danny admitted, "So what Tower?"

"I can't find the right Tower."

With a sigh Danny snuck out of the room using his intangibility and made it to the Factory before he scanned Lyoko and he wasn't disappointed as it came up, "It's a few miles south in the Forest Sector!" He said.

"Okay I'm on my way but I'm nowhere near it." Aelita admitted.

"And I won't be able to get you there without some help." Danny took out his phone and called for backup, "Good thing I know four volunteers that would be happy to cut their vacations short."

But before he called he looked up the chemicals that were in the barrel.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Aelita asked sensing anxiety in his voice.

"The chemicals from that barrel can kill someone if that person is breathing around it for a certain amount of time." Danny swallowed hard, "We need to work fast!"

Danny sent Ulrich a SOS Text Message before calling Odd.

"_Oh hello Grandma we were just talking about you!_" Danny stared at the phone with a 'WTF' expression.

"Odd this is Danny! I'm not your Grandma!" He said calmly but he was a little angry that Odd called him that.

"_Yes of course I know that it's you Gram! I'm sorry that I know that you told me a hundred times not to call me Gram!_"

Deciding to not ask Danny just gave him the message, "Xana is awakened and I'll need backup!"

"_Okay I'm on my way and I'll bring back the dog._" Odd said, "_Bye Gram!_" With that he hung up.

Danny just stared at his phone, "What the hell was that about?" He muttered before he called Yumi.

"_Hello?_" Yumi asked sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you but Xana is attacking with a toxic cloud that can kill a person by just breathing it in and he's loose in the school so I need backup!" Danny said with a cheerful voice.

"_… Just give me a sec._"

With that he called Jeremy but of course something was wrong.

"_I'm on a Plane halfway around the world Danny._" Jeremy said apologetically, "_But you've virtualized yourself onto Lyoko by yourself before so you can get the others on there!_"

"Yeah but I'll have to do a Return to the Past afterwards." Danny sighed, "So I'm sorry that you'll have to go through the Plane Ride again."

"_It's okay just hurry up before someone dies_!"

"On it Einstein!" With that Danny hung up and looked at Aelita's progress to see that she was now in the Forest Sector, "Okay Aelita I'm delaying the scanning process to help you out while waiting for the others to get here!" With that Danny did that and phased through into the Scanner Room only to see that Yumi and Odd were already there, "Okay where's Ulrich and when did you get here?"

"Ulrich's in the school trying to find Sissi and Jim and we just got here." Odd answered, "Well explain more on Lyoko!"

With a nod they all got in there and in a flash of light they made it to Lyoko.

Once landing Yumi looked at Danny, "Where do we go now?"

Before Danny could answer Aelita spoke up running towards them, "The Activated Tower is this way!"

With a nod they ran off when Odd brought up a point, "Hey Danny wouldn't it be easier to use your Ghost Powers in Lyoko?"

"I can't for some reason." Danny told him, "They were the first thing I tried."

"So have you seen any Monsters?" Yumi asked Aelita.

"No I haven't." Aelita started but Odd interrupted her.

"Guess you didn't look very hard!" He pointed towards a trio of Kankrelats heading for them.

Danny turned on the com to Ulrich's Cell Phone which he brought with him to Lyoko, "Ulrich where are you?"

"_Looking for Sissi and Jim in the School!_" He coughed which made Danny realize what was going on.

"Get out of there! If you breathe in too much of that smoke you can die!" Danny warned him, "Jim and Sissi might be out of the school already!"

"_Okay… After I try… One… More… Room…_" There was a loud thump from Ulrich's side.

"Ulrich? **ULRICH!**" With a sigh Danny turned to the others, "We might want to hurry!" He said before he got blasted and the worst thing was that he didn't know how many Life points that he lost, "Okay now I wish Jeremy was here!"

"What do you think we're doing?" Odd asked rolling his eyes as he did a flip launching his Laser Arrows, "Getting a Suntan?"

Yumi threw her fan killing a Kankrelat before she saw one aiming at Odd, "Watch out!"

Odd spun around only to be blasted in his side knocking him back so when Aelita ran to check on him but Yumi tackled her out of the way taking a hit in her stomach.

"Marksmen!" Danny shouted firing rapidly hitting the Kankrelats killing a few but then something weird was happening as he started to cough his throat burning in pain.

"Danny what's wrong?!" Aelita asked as Danny bent over before he was devirtualized.

"What just happened to Casper?!" Odd shouted as he fired another Laser Arrow.

_**~In the Scanner Room~**_

Danny fell out of the scanner in pain, "What the heck just happened?" He groaned before he coughed up blood, "Huh?!"

It hurt to go intangible but he did that and flew to the Computer Room before he turned it the headphone that Jeremy uses on, "Can you guys hear me?" He asked before coughing,

"_Danny? What happened to you?_" Yumi asked in concern, "**You just devirtualized!**"

"I don't know-!" Danny coughed again, "But I'm coughing up blood here!"

"_Jeez what happened before you were virtualized?_" Odd asked and Danny's eyes widened.

"The Gas! I breathed some in before I sent out the SOS!" Danny did a face palm in frustration, "There must be a compound that's harmful to Ghosts!"

"_Then we really need to finish this up!_" Odd muttered, "_Just keep track of our Life points and we'll be fine Casper!_" Danny's eye twitched at the nickname but he let it go.

"The Tower is nearby but it's through the Monsters so you're going to have to go through them!" Danny told them as he coughed again more blood dripping out, "Just hurry!"

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Taking that in Yumi looked at Odd, "I might have an idea for blocking the Monsters!" She ordered.

Odd nodded and jumped out with Aelita, "Laser Flash!" He shot an arrow killing a Kankrelat before they took off running.

Then Yumi focused and she was using telekinesis to move a rock and smack it into one of them before she jumped up to throw her fan and kill the last one but it moved out of the way before blasting her twice.

"_Yumi! If she gets hit one more time-._" Danny didn't finish since that was exactly what happened and Yumi was devirtualized.

_**~In the Computer Room~**_

Yumi came up through the Elevator right as Danny coughed again, "Welcome back to Earth!" Danny greeted weakly before he doubled over in coughing again.

"Danny!" Yumi ran over to check on him and she looked horrified as she saw Green Blood all over Danny's jacket and chin, "Oh God."

Danny managed a weak grin, "It's not that bad." He lied but she didn't fall for it before Danny fell over passing out.

Yumi took the Headphone, "Guy's this is Yumi! Danny is unconscious and covered in blood!"

"_We're running to the Tower as fast as we can!_" Odd told her firing Laser Arrows behind him.

"_We'll hurry!_" Aelita promised.

"_Hello?!_" Everyone paused in shock at hearing Jim's voice, "_What's going on? And what's this about Danny bleeding?!_"

"Jim?! How are you talking to us?!" Yumi asked getting over her small heart attack.

"_Ulrich's phone! He's passed out and we're running out of air-!_" He started to cough. "_We're running out of-!_"

"Jim? **JIM!**" Yumi called out but there was no answer, "Guys hurry!"

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Odd and Aelita made it to the Tower but it was completely surrounded by water, "So what now?" Odd asked looking for a way to the Tower.

Aelita looked at Odd, "You keep the monsters busy and I'll handle this!"

With a nod Odd turned around and shot a few Laser Arrows at a Kankrelat while Aelita was on her knees praying and pillars rose up in front of her leading as stepping stones to the Tower.

But the Kankrelat blasted him back before it went after Aelita but right as soon as it was about to blast her Odd called out, "Hey you!" The Kankrelat paused, "Yeah that's right you!"

It turned to see Odd aiming at it right as Aelita was moving towards the Tower.

"Laser Flash!" He fired at the Kankrelat but the monster took Odd with him right as Aelita made it into the Tower.

~In the Computer Room~

As Aelita made her way up the Tower Odd came up to see Yumi looking at the screen, "Let's hope that it's not too late." Yumi commented as Danny broke into another fit of coughing.

"Just hang on Dan!" Odd told him, "You too Ulrich."

Aelita pressed her palm against the screen.

**AELITA**

** CODE  
LYOKO**

As the computer started to shut Xana down Yumi typed it in, "Return to the Past now!"

After a bright flash of light Danny opened his eyes to see that they were all in his room right when-.

"Hello Whelp!" They all turned to see Skulker.

"Merry Christmas Skulker!" Danny waved, "Here to tell me about the Christmas Truce?"

Now Skulker was put off, "How did you-?"

"Oh that's my secret!" Danny said in a teasing way, "But I'll see you at the Truce!"

Feeling put off Skulker left while the others laughed at his reaction, "So there was something in the smoke that caused you to cough blood up?" Jeremy asked in concern.

Danny shrugged, "Pretty much! I'm just glad it's over with and no one remembers a thing."

"Ain't that the truth." Ulrich muttered.

Odd then smiled, "But since it's technically Christmas for us!" He pulled out some presents, "Merry Christmas guys!"

Looking surprised Danny opened his to see that it was a picture off all of them on the day that the Lyoko Gang was formed, and looking over he saw that the others got the same thing.

"Whoa Odd this is cool!" Jeremy said as he put it on his desk.

"I figured that you guys would like it." Odd admitted so they were unwrapping their presents and while Danny gave Odd a keychain that had the words Kiwi on it, Ulrich a book that said 'Tips on how to get a Girlfriend.' Ulrich glared at Danny for that one but he smiled innocently. Jeremy was given a PDA to keep track of everything and Yumi was given a 'How to get a Boyfriend.' Book to which she glared at him along with Ulrich while he was still smiling innocently.

'_Lovebirds._' He thought with a smile.

Jeremy gave him a book on Biology that would be a **TREMENDOUS** help on his Homework. Yumi gave him a Knife Sheathe for the Machete that he took from Skulker. Ulrich gave him a book on Martial Arts saying that he would probably need it.

Then Jeremy brought out some presents saying that they were from Aelita. Odd got the purple gloves from his Lyoko Persona, while Ulrich got the Headband from his Lyoko Persona. Yumi got her Sash and Danny unwrapped his to find an all new Hazmat Suit but with a Ghostly White DP Symbol on the chest.

"That was Aelita's idea while I helped to make it." Jeremy said with a smile, "We figured that it would be a great addition to your look as Phantom!"

Danny teared up a bit but he wiped them away, "Thank you guys!" He said actually enjoying Christmas for once before he disappeared and in a few seconds reappeared with the new Hazmat Suit on without his Mask on and with the Knife Sheath on, "So how do I look?"

"Pretty good Casper!" Odd said giving Danny the thumbs up.

"It's better with the symbol." Ulrich admitted still not happy about the joke that Danny pulled on him and Yumi but he smiled a bit.

"The Hazmat Suit is also thermal and has Kevlar in it so you won't bleed if you get shot." Jeremy explained, "I also took the liberty of upgrading your goggles."

Danny gaped as he looked at the goggles wearing them as they glowed a bit.

"There's Night Vision, X-Ray Vision (Skeleton only), and you can see Heat Signatures as well." Jeremy explained, "They also act as a pair of Binoculars to see faraway places."

"Wow you really outdid yourself Jeremy." Yumi said impressed.

"I worked on those while working on the Materialization for Aelita." Jeremy admitted with a blush, "If you need anything you can count on me!"

"Thanks Jeremy!" Danny said with a smile before they saw the time and they knew that they had to leave to make it home for Christmas Vacation.

"Enjoy the Ghost Zone Party!" Odd clapped his back walking out.

Ulrich nodded, "Can't wait to hear about it!"

Yumi gave Danny a short hug, "You be careful because we don't want to go after you."

Danny laughed, "Don't worry I'll be careful!"

Jeremy nodded, "Well Merry Christmas Danny! You too Aelita!" With that Jeremy grabbed his bag and left.

With a yawn Danny opened his book and started on his Biology Homework.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Danny was in the Factory as Phantom now with his suit and mask on breathing deeply as he focused and a portal to the Ghost Zone appeared so he went through it as it closed and he was amazed.

There were doors everywhere and the air around them was green, "Whoa." Phantom muttered in awe at seeing how the Zone looked for the first time before he realized one important little fact.

"**I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE PARTY IS!**" He shouted.

So after a few tries opening doors and seeing some very disturbing things Phantom finally found a guy to tell him where the Truce was.

"**I TECHNUS MASTER OF ELECTRONICS AND ALL THINGS BEEPING WILL BE HAPPY TO SHOW YOU WHERE THE TRUCE IS YOUNG PHANTOM!**" A green skinned ghost with a lab coat and a white mullet shouted which made Phantom want to beat his head repeatedly against the wall.

"… Thanks." Phantom muttered as they came to a big castle, "So uh you're a good ghost right?"

"Heck no!" Technus laughed evilly, "If it wasn't for the Truce we would be locked in Mortal Combat right now!"

Now Phantom was sweat dropping. '_Great now I have this Lunatic to look out for._'

As they got in Technus waved goodbye, "Merry Christmas Phantom!"

Phantom waved half-heartedly as he looked around to see Box Ghost talking to the Lunch Lady and to see Skulker talking to a few Ghosts as he looked around not knowing any Ghosts that he would be friendly with because this was the first time that he was in the Ghost Zone.

"Phantom right?" Phantom turned to see a ghost that looked like a blue Vampire in white royal clothes and he had a green ring with a skull imprinted on it, "The names Vlad Plasmius!" He held out his hand.

"Oh nice to meet you." Phantom accepted the Handshake.

"You seem to be a bit out of place." Vlad said with curiosity, "May I ask why?"

Phantom shrugged, "I just don't know many Ghosts! You're the fifth one that I met." He answered truthfully, "But I figured it would be cool to look into the truce."

"So you've been a Ghost for how long?" Vlad asked with a smile.

Something about this Ghost seemed to give Phantom a bad feeling but he hasn't done anything yet so Phantom decided to give him the benefit of doubt… For now that is, "Since October."

Now Vlad looked intrigued, "Three Months and you already know Ecto Blasts?" He asked before laughing as Phantom confirmed that question, "It took me two years to master that."

"How long have you been a Ghost?" Phantom asked looking around.

"Nineteen Years." As soon as Danny heard that he remembered talking to Lunch Lady while they were fighting.

_The Lunch Lady saw no harm in telling him since he was going to die again in a little bit, "Every once in a while whenever a Ghost is created a certain breed is born with potential to become the strongest being in the Ghost Zone but the cost is that they can fade away after too much damage!" She smirked, "Pariah Dark was the first and last one for centuries before my employer showed up nineteen years ago and now there's you!"_

_ Phantom's left eye widened in realization, "What Skulker meant-."_

_ "You're a rare breed of Ghost but my employer is in a breed of his own."_

Phantom backed up, "You're the employer of Skulker and Lunch Lady!" He snarled.

Vlad smirked, "So you are smart boy! I sent them to test your skills." He shook his head, "You're not that powerful but you have potential isn't that right Fenton?"

Now Phantom had his Ecto Blasts ready, "**HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!**" He shouted making the whole party go quiet as everyone looked at the two.

"Secrets, secrets Daniel!" Vlad taunted with a gleeful smirk, "I just want to talk and make you an offer!"

"… What offer?" Phantom asked narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

"To join me." Vlad held out his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell that you're struggling with your powers Daniel! I've done that for Nineteen years so I know how to control your power! I can help you and all you have to do is renounce your family and your so called friends at Kadic Academy!"

"… You are one seriously messed up fruit loop!" Phantom snarled, "There's no way I would renounce my friends! They accept me for who I am!"

"Oh is that so?" Vlad asked, "You're a Ghost living amongst humans! Do you really think that they accept you? They fear you! Ghosts and Humans do not mix." Vlad snarled.

"Yes I believe that they accepted me!" Phantom said but there was an edge of doubt in his voice that Vlad took note off.

"They will turn on you sure for now they're your friends but in the end they will cast you away when they get bored with you and sell you out to every Ghost Hunter there is." Vlad told Phantom walking forward, "It will happen! It is inevitable!"

"**SHUT IT!**" Phantom snarled, "You don't know them and you don't know me!"

"Oh but I do know you." Vlad said sounding amused.

"My friends will never betray me." With that Phantom turned to leave, "I think that I overstayed my welcome!"

As Phantom left Skulker approached Vlad, "You think that was wise sir?" He asked in confusion, "He knows who you are now."

Vlad laughed, "The seed of doubt has been planted Skulker so for now let's just let young Daniel live his life until he comes to me where I'll accept him with open arms."

"… Does this mean I can't hunt him?" Skulker asked almost pouting because he enjoyed the challenge that the Ghost Boy gave him.

"If he doesn't join us then you can hunt him." Vlad promised, "But for now it's his move."

_**~With Phantom~**_

Phantom sped through the Ghost Portal feeling tears sliding down his face behind his mask.

'_He's wrong! They accepted me and nothing will change that!_' Phantom thought in sorrow. '_They would never betray me!_'

But Phantom couldn't stop thinking of the tiny bit of doubt that he felt.

**To Be Continued…**

** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that none of the characters were OOC.**

** Okay now it's REVIEW TIME!**

** VampireNote13: Yup and he will continue to be a creep until further notice!**

** Fantasy-Mania31: Yup and now it gets interesting.**

** NightMaster001: Yeah and I've been getting requests for Joker so I'll do him first and as for Jeremy love interest in this story it will be revealed in time but not for a while! I don't know about giving the Lyoko Warriors any powers yet but if I do I'll let everyone know!**

** PrincessBinas: No he won't be a half ghost in this story but there will be quite a few twists!**

** Jeanette9a: Thank you for drawing the Picture! It was AWESOME! I hope that you continue to like this story!**

** Shugokage: Thank you and to tell the truth that chapter was hard because I was trying to do everyone's character correctly and I was worried that I messed up at some point.**

** Weirdo: Haha! Too true!**

** Okay see you later!**

** If you want to see the picture that Jeanette9a drew go to this site:  
jeanette9a. deviantart art/Code-phantom-fan-art-344375867 **


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting Plasmius Part 1

_**Chapter 10: Fighting Plasmius Part 1**_

It's been three week since the truce and Danny has been distancing himself from the Lyoko Warriors since then… He doesn't know why he was but he just couldn't get Vlad's words out of his mind.

_"They will turn on you sure for now they're your friends but in the end they will cast you away when they get bored with you and sell you out to every Ghost Hunter there is." Vlad told Phantom walking forward, "It will happen! It is inevitable!"_

Danny hated that Vlad said that about his friends… But was he right? He never even told Sam and Tucker who were his best friends since Daycare about what happened and yet here are people he met three months ago that know that he's a Ghost… They accepted Aelita but she's a computer program and she is easier to trust than a Ghost.

Yelling in frustration Danny punched the wall of the Factory leaving a dent in it. His hand was torn up and bleeding from punching the wall but he didn't feel the pain.

He just stared at his fist before he phased through the wall wondering what he was going to do… Vlad knows who he is and who his family is so he can attack them as well as the Lyoko Warriors at any given time… But why did he get the feeling that he knew Vlad from somewhere?

Sighing Danny made it to the Computer Room and typed into the Computer, "Aelita are you there?" He figured that talking to Aelita would clear some things up because she somehow knew what to say most of the time.

Aelita's face popped up, "Hello Danny is something wrong?"

"… I don't know." Danny admitted and Aelita looked confused when he continued, "There's a Ghost that knows who I really am and he knows everyone I care about… I don't know what he plans to do with this knowledge though."

"Have you told the others?" Aelita asked seeing the problems that this could cause, "They can help you."

"No, this is something that I have to do myself because if the others get involved than Vlad will use them against me." Danny rubbed his head, "It would be easy to know what exactly he wants a mugger is easier to distinguish from this."

"How?"

"A mugger just wants a wallet and that's an easy person to deal with but this guy… He is a whole new kind of criminal that I'm dealing with."

"You don't have to do everything alone Danny." Aelita reminded him, "You have friends that would gladly help you."

"… I know." Truthfully Danny was still not going to get them involved but he decided not to mention that, "Thanks for talking to me… And I'm sorry if I bothered you."

Aelita smiled, "It's no trouble Danny." With that she disappeared off the screen as Danny flew through the roof of the Factory and flew around changing in his Phantom Costume hoping that fighting some criminals will take his mind off his problems.

_**~With Plasmius~**_

Vlad Plasmius sighed as he saw the video camera of Phantom fighting criminals, "Three weeks and he's still doing the same thing… Maybe he needs a little incentive to leave."

Skulker gave him a look, "I can go and-!"

He was interrupted by Plasmius, "No thank you Skulker… This is something that I wish to do myself." Vlad smiled in anticipation of his plan.

_**~With Danny~**_

"Oh my, he's talking to us!" Odd joked when Danny sat next to the Lyoko Warriors before being smacked in the back of the head by Yumi, "OW!"

"Knock it off Odd." Yumi told him before looking at Danny in concern, "What was going on with you lately?"

"Just some issues that I had to deal with as a Ghost." Danny said with a smile, "… Sorry that I've been avoiding you guys."

"Issues?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow, "Does this have something to do with the Christmas Truce?"

Danny laughed, "Yeah a ghost named Vlad Plasmius was actually the one to send Skulker and Lunch Lady to fight me… He is one crazed up fruitloop though."

Ulrich looked confused, "Why did he send them after you?"

"Don't know." Danny replied with a shrug, "But I need to watch my back… He knows my real name and about you guys."

"Oh so that's why you were avoiding us!" Odd realized, "You didn't know if this guy would try anything."

'_Well that's half true._' Danny thought guiltily but he what he said was, "That's exactly right."

"Does he know about Lyoko?" Jeremy asked in concern and he had a good reason.

"I don't know." Danny admitted with a sigh, "But he didn't mention it or Aelita so I think we're in the clear for now but we'll have to watch our step from now on."

The others agreed before Danny tensed up. He felt like his Ghost Sense should be going off but he opened his mouth to see no blue mist.

"… Curious." He muttered getting the others attention.

"Uh what's curious?" Odd asked as he stuffed food in his mouth.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Vlad is here somewhere." Danny looked around before he saw Jim smile at him with red eyes.

'_… Wait… Red eyes?_'

"… And he possessed Jim." Danny muttered and the others looked over to see Jim approaching them, "What do you want Vlad?"

"Friendly aren't you boy?" Vlad's voice came out of Jim's body, "Is there something wrong with a Ghost wanting to talk to another?"

"It is when you sent two other Ghosts to try to kill me again." Danny retorted.

"Why are you after Danny?" Ulrich asked with narrowed eyes.

Vlad gave the Lyoko Gang a look before he gave a small chuckle, "You children are so amusing." Everyone glared at the ghost inside of Jim for that comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Odd asked putting his food down.

"Four children making friends with a Ghost?" Vlad chuckled quietly so no one would hear them, "That will never work out but enough on that issue I want to see firsthand how powerful Daniel is."

"You mean you want to fight him?" Yumi asked, "What would you gain by fighting him?"

"Many things child." Vlad said cryptically, "But be warned Daniel don't expect to win."

"So says the man who sends others to do his dirty work!" Danny taunted, "What's wrong? Not Ghost enough to do something yourself? I'm pretty sure that they help you go to the Bathroom as well!"

Vlad narrowed his eyes and snarled, "I do that because I can Daniel! In this world there are those with power and those too weak to pursue it! I can crush you with a single flick of a finger and yet you interest me as a ghost with potential!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Thanks but I don't swing that way!"

Odd and Ulrich erupted in laughter while Jeremy and Yumi gave Danny a glance hoping that he knew what he was doing.

"One hour above the Academy and if you don't show then I will reveal you for what you are to the whole world!" With that Vlad left Jim's body invisible and Jim's eyes turned back to normal.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Jim muttered in confusion.

"You were making sure that we were doing our studies." Yumi lied efficiently and the rest of the Gang was impressed that she had a good lie ready for Jim there.

Jim still looked uncertain but he bought it and left, "What are you going to do?" Jeremy asked worried about what was happening.

"If I don't meet him then my secret will be blown so my hands are tied…" Then Danny smirked, "Plus I would love to wipe that smirk off his smurf face."

"… Smurf face?" Ulrich asked in confusion.

"He looks like a blue Vampire so I'm calling him a Smurf!" Danny explained with a smirk.

"That would explain why his name was Vlad." Everyone but Yumi looked at Jeremy in confusion, "What? Dracula's real name was Vlad the Impaler… Am I the only one who pay's attention in History Class?"

He was justly ignored by the others at that point as Danny looked forward to when he would beat the crap out of Plasmius.

When the bell rang Danny sighed and left to face his long hated enemy… Math Class.

'_Oh joy._'

With a sigh Danny waited as the time passed by knowing that in a few moments he would be facing a Ghost that knows everything about him and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous but he saw Odd look at him.

Odd just smiled and mouthed. 'Kick his butt!'

With a smile Danny waited until the bell rang and he ran out before the others could say anything and after changing into his costume he flew to the sky to see Vlad Plasmius waiting for him with his arms crossed and he was smirking.

"So you did show up." Vlad taunted, "You are just like your oafish father."

Phantom didn't say anything because he knew that Vlad was trying to goad him into attacking relentlessly so he prepared an ecto blast before he saw a News Chopper flying in, "Big coincidence on the News Chopper." Phantom glared at Vlad knowing what was going on.

Vlad smirked, "This fight will be a public display Phantom to show who will win!"

_**~In Kadic Academy~**_

The Lyoko Warriors were surprised to see Vlad and Phantom on Live TV as just about every TV in the school came on alongside a face of a green ghost with a white mullet, "**DON'T BOTHER TURNING THE TELEVISION OFF FOR I TECHNUS THE MASTER OF ALL ELECTRONICS WILL KEEP THEM ON!**"

"Come on Danny." Ulrich muttered as he saw the two about to face off.

"You can do this Casper!" Odd put in.

"We believe in you!" Yumi said.

Jeremy kept his eyes on the screen, "This is a fight that you can't lose." He muttered.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Aelita hacked into the government satellite on Lyoko to watch the fight after Jeremy told her about it and she saw that they were about to begin, "Good luck Danny!"

_**~With Phantom~**_

Wasting no time Phantom shot his ecto blasts but Vlad just threw up a small shield around his hand blocking each shot with a fake yawn, "Is that all you have?" Vlad asked in a bored tone.

"Never underestimate your enemies!" Phantom told him flying forward to punch him since Jeremy added some metal on his gloves so that his punches would hurt like hell but Vlad just flew to the side bringing his arm up and clotheslining Phantom so he flew uncontrollably into a building breaking through a window.

"So you say my boy." Vlad just floated slowly mocking Phantom as he stood up, "You know maybe I was wrong about you having potential I mean only ecto blasts?"

"What are you talking about?" Phantom asked in anger.

"Can you do this?" To Phantom's shock Vlad split himself into four duplicates.

"N-No, how did you-?" Vlad cut off Phantom's question.

"With years of practice my boy which you have no time for." With that he blasted Phantom with pink ecto energy and even though Phantom would like to make fun of the color it stung like hell when it hit but four times at once was like the Ghost Portal all over again.

Vlad kept the assault up until Phantom hit the ground with his goggles cracked and his Hazmat Suit torn a bit but he stood up even through his legs were feeling weak, "Is that all you have you fruitloop?" Phantom asked as the duplicates disappeared.

Now Vlad looked livid, "**I'M NOT A FRUITLOOP!**" He dove right at Phantom as he wrapped ecto energy around his fist and threw it forward but as it connected Vlad disappeared which made Phantom's eyes widened behind his mask.

"A duplicate? Then where's-?" Phantom was cut off by a punch to the face fully breaking the lenses on his goggles.

"Right behind you." He kept punching Phantom again and again until he was on the ground blood dripping out of his goggles, "You are weak Phantom."

Phantom glared at Vlad pushing himself up but he was kicked in the gut and knocked back a few feet where he rolled on the ground in pain, "You're the one who's weak." Phantom muttered in pain as the News Chopper came in recording every minute.

_**~Inside Kadic~**_

Everyone was shocked at the display of how powerful Vlad was but the Lyoko Warriors were extremely worried at how badly this was going for Danny.

"We have to do something!" Ulrich whispered.

"But what can we do?" Odd asked in a panic.

"I don't know, but we can't do nothing!" Ulrich answered in anger, "Danny's our friend and he needs help!"

"We would have to sneak out of the school and with Jim here that would be impossible." Yumi looked to see that both Jim and Delmas were keeping an eye on everyone that was in the room, "It's a wonder that they didn't notice Danny missing during all of this.

"We still have to try." Jeremy decided as he stood up, "If it was one of us in trouble then Danny wouldn't rest until we were safe so we're doing the same for him!"

Before they could make a plan to sneak out Vlad Plasmius spoke up again.

"_You know what makes you weak?_" Vlad asked kicking Phantom again, "_Your emotions! You still believe that you belong in this world but look at it this way! Ghosts are hated! Do you think that if you try to deny what you are that people will accept you? No they'll hate and hunt you for the rest of your afterlife… You can't trust anyone but yourself!_"

"_Shut it._" Phantom snarled as he stood up ignoring the pain but he clutched his gut, "_You don't know anything!_"

Vlad laughed in amusement, "_You believe that your 'human' friends accepted you?_" He asked in a tone that didn't make it sound like a question, "_Let me put it to you this way! They're afraid of you! They will twist your every action to where it suits them until they get bored with you and cast you out when you need help the most!_"

The gang glared at the TV as Vlad said that, "I really hate this guy." Odd muttered in anger.

"_You're wrong._" Phantom took a step forward flinching from the pain, "_They accepted me! They treat me like I'm normal which is more than I could've ever hoped for! They would never betray me so quit your mind games!_"

"_I'm only looking out for your best interest Phantom!_" Vlad snarled, "_I know what you're going through with your death and I can help you come to terms with it._"

_**~With Phantom~**_

"Here's what I have to say about your offer!" Phantom spat in his direction but there was some blood mixed with it, "My friends would never betray me and I will never betray them you talk about power and riches well get this you're nothing!"

Vlad's eyes flashed dangerously, "Careful!" He snarled.

"No you shut it Plasmius! You can say all you want about power but you know so little about it!"

"Oh and you know so much?" Vlad asked in amusement.

"Yeah I do!" Phantom said confidently, "Power only means something when you have something to fight for! My friends are my power and I'm theirs!"

With that Phantom flew at Vlad at high speeds but Vlad sighed, "So the hard way it is!"

Phantom threw wild punches but Vlad kept dodging them before blasting Phantom back onto the street where he put his hand around Phantom's neck.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Aelita was shocked at what was happening and she couldn't do anything being stuck in Lyoko as she saw Vlad lift Phantom up by his neck.

"_You really thought you could beat the King of the Ghost Zone?_" Vlad asked which caught Phantom and Aelita's attention.

'_King?_' Aelita thought in horror at what that meant.

"_Hold up! King?!_" Phantom asked as pressure tightened on his throat.

"_I command an army of Ghosts!_" Vlad told him with a smirk, "_On a command I could order them to destroy the Human World! I practically rule the Zone and soon this world will follow!_"

"_You wouldn't!_" Phantom gasped out.

"_Care to test that theory?_" Vlad squeezed Phantom's neck.

"Danny." Aelita muttered in worry as Danny coughed up blood from the pain.

_**~With Phantom~**_

Phantom felt everything flowing around his head as the pressure was being too much when all of a sudden Vlad dropped him, "No! This would be too easy." Vlad laughed, "What sport would it be if I took care of a ghost that's only four months old when I have almost twenty years of experience?"

Phantom went to throw a punch but Vlad's fist collided with his gut knocking the breath out of him as he doubled over.

"I'll give you a week to reconsider my offer Phantom and if you haven't changed your answer then it will be the end for you." With that Vlad disappeared in a puff of smoke and Phantom was on the verge of consciousness.

He was lucky to still be here because he couldn't land a hit on Vlad while the guy mopped the floor with him.

Groaning in pain Phantom phased through the street heading for the Sewer knowing that he would be healed in Lyoko.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of the fight? I know that I didn't give the Lyoko Warriors much screen time but there wasn't much they could do especially with the teachers watching them like a hawk! And sorry it took so long because I'm busy getting ready for school again… And I got Assassin's Creed III, Spider-Man Edge of Time, Saints Row III, X-Men Destiny and Dead Island for Christmas so I'm trying to split my time between this story, video games, hanging with my friends and school!**

** Anyway's Review Time!**

** Princessbinas: Don't worry all will be revealed in time… Okay sounding like Clockwork is starting to become more of a habit and it's old.**

** Yuki100o: Yup I figured a random Box Ghost chase scene would make it sound like the original series.**

** Jeanette9a: Thank you and I will! You're awesome at drawing!**

** Vampirenote13: I figured it would make the story good and well the gas was deadly so I figured that there might be a substance in it that was like Blood Blossoms!**

** Sunny Lighter: But it makes the story good right?**

** Shugokage: Thank you and I hope that I'll continue to please!**

** Nightmaster000: Merry Christmas to you too… Well Happy New Year now since I'm late on that one!**

** Weirdo: Yes, Merry Christmas and you have to admit that the old tricks are the best ones right?**

** MysticFalls2357: Of course I will but I'm just trying to figure out when to do that.**

** Matt: Yup I figured that it would be very original and my mind is very twisted with the ideas that I have.**

** Muffinmilk317: Thank you and I'm surprised because humor is not something that I'm good at and it would be awesome to have the word spread about this story!**

** Phew okay enough reviews and I'm happy that you read this chapter!**

** ULW out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting Plasmius Part 2

**Camera moves around before focusing on ULW who had a black eye and swollen cheeks as well as an arm in a sling. "Hey guys sorry for the wait but it's been a hell of a three months here-.**

** "JUST GET ON WITH IT!" The whole cast yelled scaring ULW.**

** "Just so you know the cast caused my injuries for taking so long but I don't own Code Lyoko or Danny Phantom and the reason I took so long was because of intense Writers Block so here's the story!" Runs off from Vlad Plasmius who appeared. "DON'T KILL ME!"**

_**Chapter 11: Fighting Plasmius Part 2**_

Danny gasped in pain as he held his left arm, he was sure that it was broken and he was randomly walking through the sewers. After being halfway to the Factory Danny realized that Plasmius could follow him while he was injured and discovered Lyoko.

Sure that may make him sound paranoid but he would rather not put Aelita or Lyoko at risk if he can help it.

But while he was thinking Danny replayed the fight inside his head over and over again. '_I couldn't do anything._' He thought in misery before leaning against the wall in pain. '_He took everything I threw at him and shrugged it off as if it was nothing._'

And Danny knew that a week later Plasmius would be back. Plus as if to add insult to his many injuries Danny knew that Plasmius was holding back the whole time.

While leaning against the wall the room Danny felt the room spin and grow darker before his legs gave out and he fell into the sweet embrace of darkness.

_**~Inside Kadic Academy~**_

Odd was keeping a lookout while Jeremy typed furiously into his computer in his room. "We have to look for him." Odd voiced in worry.

"We are." Jeremy answered without missing a beat. "While Aelita and I hack every camera near the fight to look for him, Yumi and Ulrich are looking for Danny in the Sewers… Do you see Jim yet?"

"No we're clear, for now." Odd replied knowing that it was only a matter of time before either Jim or Principal Delmas would notice that Danny wasn't in school and they hoped to find Danny before that happened. "But what are we going to do about Plasmius?"

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted before Aelita's face popped up. "You find something?"

Sadly Aelita shook her head but she brought something up. "_Didn't Danny say that his parents were Ghost Hunters?_" She asked curiously. "_Wouldn't they be a bit of help?_"

Jeremy thought about that for a minute. "Let me look them up… What did he say that they were called?"

"I think that it was Fentonworks." Odd replied still keeping a lookout.

Typing that in a website came up and Jeremy clicked on it before seeing a family picture on that sight. It showed a huge man that had black hair with a little white on the bottom back, in an orange and black Hazmat Suit. Next to him was a young woman in a teal Hazmat Suit but her face was covered with the hood of the Hazmat Suit and red goggles. A teenage girl at the age of fifteen was with them as well and she had long orange hair tied up in a blue ribbon, a black t-shirt and blue jeans and like her father blue eyes.

But the last teen caught Jeremy's attention and his eyes widened as he saw the thirteen year old with messy black hair and blue eyes. "Is that Danny?"

Odd looked over Jeremy's shoulder after closing the door. "So that's what he looked like when he was alive." He remarked amazed at the difference.

Aelita reminded them of what they were doing. "_Let's look into that later._"

Jeremy nodded before entering the merchandise part of the website and he whistled in awe at the tech. "Whoa! They made some weapons that can really harm some ghosts."

'_But do they work?_' Jeremy thought knowing that if they did then they're exactly what Danny needed to fight Plasmius.

Looking at them Odd chuckled. "But they have weird names. I mean look at this, Spector Deflector? Jack-O-Nine-Tails? Okay the Ghost Gauntlets are pretty cool looking-."

"They're just what Danny needs." Jeremy interrupted. "And these 'Spector Deflectors' prevent a person from being possessed so it would really come in handy… But how much do they cost?"

"Knowing our luck an arm and a leg." Odd muttered as Jeremy put some items in the list and checked the price. "Three Hundred Dollars?!"

Odd whistled. "Man that's a lot." But then he thought for a bit. "I have a $120."

"I have $50." Jeremy shook his head. "But that makes $170 so we're going to have to take some stuff off so we can afford what we need."

After doing that they got the price down to $125 before sending the order in.

"If I'm right it'll arrive in four days." Jeremy sighed. "Now we pray that they work otherwise Danny's parents would've ripped us off."

That was when Jeremy's phone went off.

_**~With Ulrich and Yumi~**_

"I can't believe this." Ulrich muttered as the two of them moved through the Sewers. "I've never felt so useless before in my life."

"Relax, we'll find him." Yumi told him. "But we need to do something about Plasmius, especially since he's coming back."

Ulrich nodded. "But what can we do? We can only help with Lyoko related problems."

Yumi opened her mouth to answer only to stop as they rounded a corner to see Danny on the ground waking up. "**DANNY!**" She and Ulrich ran over to him and pulled him up by his arms.

Danny hissed in pain as Yumi pulled on his left arm. "What are you guys doing here?" He weakly asked.

"Looking for you obviously." Ulrich answered before calling Jeremy on his phone. "We found him!"

"Good. Get him to the Factory!" Jeremy ordered. "Odd and I are taking care of something here."

"On it." Ulrich put his phone up before putting Danny's right arm over his shoulder while Yumi did the same with Danny's left arm and they slowly carried him through the sewers.

"I'm sorry." Danny muttered as they carried him. "I could barely do anything."

"Stop talking like that!" Yumi told him sharply.

"Why?" Danny asked tiredly. "I could barely touch Plasmius and he was holding back! What point is there to keep fighting him?"

Yumi stopped walking as she dropped Danny's arm making Ulrich struggle to keep the young Ghost up. "Yumi what are you doing?!" Ulrich asked in strain.

But Yumi didn't pay him any attention as she glared at Danny. "What I'm about to do, I'm doing as your friend." Before Danny could reply she smacked him right across his face shocking both him and Ulrich. "The way you're talking isn't you! The Danny that we know wouldn't give up even in the worst of times! You always kept everyone going with your attitude even with everything against us!"

Danny was still shocked before Ulrich sighed. "Yumi's right. When you were trapped inside Milly's Teddy Bear you still fought Xana despite the fact that he had your powers! You never backed down from Skulker, the Lunch Lady or even Xana's attempt at Nuclear Sabotage."

"And during Christmas you kept going even though you were coughing up blood." Yumi held Danny's shocked stare. "So don't you dare go all Emo on us or I'll dropkick you."

After a few seconds Danny chuckled. "Thanks Yumi I needed that." He said gratefully. "I guess that I was going a bit Emo there."

"A bit?" Ulrich asked with a smile which grew as Danny gave him a mock glare before he grew serious. "So what's the plan?"

"Kick Plasmius butt." Danny told them. "I now know that I can't win in a straight-up fight so I need to be smart."

"First we need to get you healed." Yumi told him as they made it to the bridge that connected to the Factory.

Going inside Yumi headed to the Supercomputer while Ulrich helped Danny to the Scanners. "You have no idea on what to do with Plasmius do you?"

Danny chuckled sheepishly. "Not a clue but I'll think of something." With that being said Danny was in the scanner as Yumi began the virtualization process.

"Transfer Danny. Scanner Danny. Virtualization!"

_**~In Lyoko~**_

Thankfully Danny landed on his feet before looking around to find himself in the Mountain Sector. "Ah I feel much better!" Danny stretched his virtual limbs.

"_Was it successful?_" Danny smirked at hearing Yumi's voice.

"Yup I'm in Lyoko!" Danny confirmed putting a hand on his pistol just in case any of Xana's monsters were around but he was relieved only to whip around as he heard footsteps.

It was only Aelita thankfully.

"Seriously, stop sneaking up on me!" Danny complained knowing that if he was alive he would've had a heart attack by now.

Aelita laughed feeling relieved to see that Danny was okay. "Sorry Danny."

"_So now we wait for him to heal?_" Ulrich asked as Danny leaned against the boulder behind him before Aelita focused causing a screen to pop up showing Jeremy and Odd in his room.

"_Exactly Ulrich._" Jeremy confirmed before Odd's face got in the screen.

"_Hey Casper, nice to see you!_" Odd greeted.

Danny glared at Odd before smirking. "Thanks Pineapple Head." He countered.

Jeremy intervened after pushing Odd away from the computer. "_We ordered some tech from Fentonworks to help give you an edge against Plasmius… Your parent's inventions do work right?_"

Danny nodded. "Surprisingly they do- Son of a- I could've just put Plasmius in the Thermos!"

"_Once you're healed up we need to get you to train._" Ulrich decided. "_By doing that we can prepare you for Plasmius._"

"Okay." Danny cracked his knuckles. "I'll be looking forward to a little payback."

_**~Two Hours Later~**_

Danny was kicked down by Ulrich inside the Factory. "Ow." Danny muttered holding his chest.

"Get up." Ulrich told him. "We only have a week to teach you Martial Arts no matter how impossible it sounds."

"Learning hurts." Danny complained as he got back up to spar with Ulrich without using his powers while Yumi oversaw the whole thing. Jeremy was working on something on the Supercomputer for Danny using his DNA from the scanners while Odd just watched the fight somehow holding a bucket of Popcorn.

"Go Casper!" Odd called out but he ducked pretty quickly as a stray ecto ray nearly hit his head.

_**~Three Days Later~**_

Okay this time Danny lasted five minutes with Ulrich when Yumi walked up to them holding a book. "Remember that book on Ghosts in the Library?" Yumi asked holding it up. "Look who's in it."

Danny's eyes widened as he saw pages with Skulker and Lunch Lady on them so he flipped through it only to sigh in disappointment when he couldn't find Plasmius. "So much for that."

"Well didn't you say that Plasmius only became a ghost Nineteen Years ago? Not really ancient is he?" Odd pointed out.

"True." Danny admitted. "And according to this Pariah Dark is the King of the Ghost Zone-." He fell silent as his eyes widened again.

"Danny?" Ulrich looked concerned at why he was quiet. "What is it?"

"The Ring of Rage." Danny muttered gaining confused looks from the others. "The one who possesses both the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire is said to be unstoppable yet apart all they do is increase the user's strength."

"What does that have to do with Plasmius?" Odd asked in confusion.

"He has the Ring of Rage." Danny explained remembering the weird ring that he saw in the last fight.

"So that means that without it he's pretty much powerless." Ulrich realized.

"That means that we have to somehow get that ring from him." Yumi continued.

"And once that's done he'll be down." Odd finished with a smile.

"Exactly." Danny smirked. "Look out Plasmius we know your secret."

As he chuckled Ulrich spoke up. "Okay now let's continue sparring before we head back to Kadic to do our homework."

Danny groaned at the thought of having his butt handed to him on a silver platter by Ulrich… Even if it's helping him become a better fighter.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Jeremy walked in with Odd helping him carry a crate. "Hey Danny we have-! What are you doing?"

Danny had his eyes closed with a constipated look on his face as he floated. "I'm trying to make a duplicate." He explained as he increased his concentration and it actually looked like it was working before it stopped and Danny was left with two heads on his shoulders. "Oh great." Danny muttered sarcastically.

Odd whistled in awe. "Man, now you can eat a Cheeseburger and drink a shake at the same time!"

"Do you only think about food?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"Not all the time." Odd denied with a smile. "Just most of the time."

"So what's in the box?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"… Could you look normal again?" Jeremy asked cautiously. "It's a little unnerving to see you with two heads."

"Oh hang on!" Danny focused on getting rid of the second head but both Odd and Jeremy's eyes widened. "What?" Danny was getting annoyed with the staring.

Ulrich and Yumi chose that moment to walk in. "Hey what's in the crate- **WHOA!**" Ulrich jumped back at seeing Danny's face.

"What?" Danny asked wanting to know now.

"Um, Danny you might want to look in the mirror." Yumi suggested.

Shaking his head Danny looked at the reflection from the metal in the room only to gape as his eye blinked. Yes he now has one eye right in the middle of his head.

"**AHHHHH!**" Danny screamed before Odd smacked the back of his head and he now had two eyes again. "Thanks Odd."

"No problem."

Jeremy coughed as it nothing happened. "Okay we have the order from Fentonworks here."

"So now you have weapons that will help you against Plasmius." Yumi smirked looking forward to the next day especially since the Lyoko Warriors have a part to play in the upcoming fight.

When Danny nodded Ulrich grabbed a crowbar and got the top of the box off and everyone stared in awe at all the weapons.

Jeremy smirked. "I think that we're ready."

_**~That night~**_

"So tomorrow is when Plasmius is back?" Aelita asked as she and Danny threw stones into the Virtual Sea in the Forest Sector.

Danny nodded tossing the next stone. "Yes but this time we have a plan." He explained before looking down. "But if it doesn't work this will be my last visit to Lyoko."

"You'll make it." Aelita confidently said. "This time you have a few surprises of your own."

"Yeah…" Danny sighed. "But I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared."

"It's natural." Aelita reassured him. "But I believe that Plasmius will lose tomorrow."

When Danny didn't answer Aelita put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny?"

"I-I was just thinking of the last time I spent with my family before the Ghost Portal Accident." Danny explained with a tear sliding down his face. "My Dad was boasting over an invention with Mom supporting him. My sister Jazz was giving them reasons that Ghosts didn't exist while I was wishing to be somewhere else." Danny laughed humorlessly. "Now that I am somewhere else I realized just how much those moments meant to me."

Aelita didn't have anything to say as Danny finished but she looked over the digital sea before speaking up. "At least they're still around for whenever you're ready to talk to them."

"Yeah but will Ghost Hunters ever accept a Ghost as their son?" Danny asked. "I'm happy that you guys accepted me but I want my parents to accept what I am."

"If they love you they will accept you no matter what." Aelita told him with a smile.

After a bit Danny stood up. "I better head back and get ready for the fight."

"Good luck." Danny heard before he was devirtualized.

Coming out of the scanner Danny looked around wondering if this would be the last time that he would see this place or not.

Sighing, Danny turned invisible before flying back to Kadic Academy since he wasn't in costume. '_Tomorrow I'll either win or I'll die again… __**NO!**_' Danny shook his head in determination. '_I will win!_'

_**~The Next Day~**_

Phantom was waiting patiently carrying a backpack and he had an ear com under his mask. "Is everyone in position?" He asked looking around since Plasmius was immune to his Ghost Sense, the only reason that he sensed Plasmius the last time was because he wanted to be sensed.

"_Roger Casper!_" Odd's voice came up. "_I'm just waiting for the signal._"

"_Ulrich and I are by the school._" Yumi replied from the roof of Kadic.

"_I'm hidden from the teachers._" Ulrich told him as he waited for his cue.

"_Aelita is helping me with keeping this broadcasted without being traced._" Jeremy told Phantom. "_Just give the word when you're ready._"

"Got it." Turning around Phantom saw Plasmius flying towards him. "Show time everyone."

"Ah Phantom." Plasmius stopped flying and floated snidely in front of the teenage ghost. "Have you thought over my offer?"

Looking around Phantom could see the News Chopper around them again. '_Good._'

"Yes and here is what I have to say." Phantom gave Plasmius the middle finger catching the ghost off guard. "My answer hasn't changed you crazed up fruitloop."

Odd sniggered in the ear com as he heard Phantom say that.

"So you choose death?" Power began radiating off of Plasmius making Phantom's spine shiver in fear before he forced that fear down and glared at Plasmius through his mask.

'Okay, he won't hold back again but all of this power is the ring.' Phantom braced himself. 'I have to get it away first.'

Plasmius shot at Phantom who barely had time to turn intangible and pulled out a silver belt from his backpack. As Plasmius shot past him he managed to buckle the belt around the Ghost.

Upon being buckled the belt went off electrocuting Plasmius before Phantom pulled out some huge metal gloves he put them on and punched Plasmius sending him into the streets.

As soon as Plasmius hit the streets people stopped what they were doing and watched as they saw the blue skinned ghost that took Phantom down last week actually being hit.

"How?" Plasmius snarled as he ripped the belt off only to see the F emblem on it. "The Fenton's gave you weapons?"

_**~In Amity Park~**_

"**WHAT?!**" Jack Fenton shouted as he and his family watched the fight on the News with it being broadcasted around the whole world. "How did that Ghost get our weapons?!"

"Didn't we send out an order last week to Paris?" Maddie asked her husband.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "This has to be faked." She told them. "There are no such things as Ghosts!"

Phantom's voice came from the TV. "_Fenton Tech, from what I see it's the best tech for Ghost Weaponry._" He said surprising the Ghost Hunting Family that a Ghost said it. "_This time I'm ready for whatever you'll do Plasmius!_"

_**~With Phantom~**_

After saying that Phantom lunged forward while Plasmius did the same with ecto energy surrounding his fists and as their fists collided a shockwave rippled around them breaking the glass windows on the building.

"Last week I went to break you." Plasmius snarled as he duplicated into twenty this time. "But it seems that I'm still too soft for my own good." He went to blast Phantom but the Ghost Boy focused ecto energy into the Ghost Gauntlets and with a yell he unleashed a powerful ecto wave killing the duplicates and sending Plasmius flying through three buildings as he flew upwards out of control.

'_No time for witty banter!_' Phantom flew at him quickly. '_If he even lands one hit on me I'll be in a world of pain!_'

'_He's grown this powerful in a week?!_' Plasmius stopped himself from flying back only to see Phantom heading for him. '_He's more powerful than I thought._'

Plasmius shot two ecto rays at Phantom who spun around to dodge them but as he spun Plasmius tackled Phantom into the ground holding the Ghost Gauntlets up as Phantom struggled.

"Think of all the great things we can accomplish Daniel!" Plasmius snarled as he slowly began to crush the Gauntlets. "With you at my side we can rule over everything!"

Phantom struggled not to cry out from the pain as the Ghost Gauntlets were being crushed with his hands still in them. "Unlike you Plasmius I have people who accept me for who and what I am… **NOW!**" He shouted confusing Plasmius.

Odd shot around the corner dressed like a Ninja with a mask covering his face and hair before activating the Jack-O-Nine-Tails as it wrapped around Plasmius causing him to scream in pain as he was being electrocuted again.

Plasmius didn't notice as Phantom took the ring off his fingers before tossing it to Odd. "You okay Phantom?" Odd asked in a muffled voice as he pocketed the Ring of Rage.

"Yeah, thanks man." Phantom smiled at Odd before phasing him through the street. "Now get back to the others."

"On it." As Odd ran through the sewers Phantom phased back up to see Plasmius rip off the bindings and he was panting.

He looked tired but he was far from finished. "Maybe I should call my army here-." Plasmius went to do that but he noticed that the Ring of Rage was missing. "HOW?!"

"My friend has it." Phantom tackled Plasmius torso and flew through ten buildings while being tangible.

By now Plasmius was feeling the strain of the fight. "ENOUGH!" He roared kicking Phantom's face effectively ripping the bottom part of his mask and breaking one of the Goggle lenses and they crashed in the grounds of Kadic Academy.

Phantom coughed as he got up but Plasmius slammed him in the wall and grabbed a hold of his neck. "It ends here." He snarled before focusing ecto energy into his hands burning Phantom's throat but Yumi who was also dressed as a ninja aimed the ecto pistol from the roof and shot Plasmius in the back causing his grip to slacken.

That was all that Phantom needed as he freed himself from Plasmius grip and bit the man's finger causing him to cry out in pain before he kicked him back. "Thanks." Phantom called out giving Yumi a thumbs up which she returned.

"_Okay Ulrich you're up._" Jeremy said through the com.

_**~With Ulrich~**_

Ulrich nodded before pulling the Fire Alarm and he took off.

_**~With Jeremy~**_

Jeremy watched as the students of Kadic Academy ran outside the building only to stop as they saw Phantom and Plasmius in the courtyard. "This is it." Jeremy voiced with concern. "I sure hope that Danny knows what he's doing."

"_Have faith._" Aelita told him. "_We all went over this plan and it's the best way to defeat Plasmius._"

When Aelita said that Odd ran in. "One Ring of Rage for delivery!" He joked pulling the mask off before looking serious. "How's he doing?"

"You're just in time for the final part of the plan." Jeremy told him.

"I wish that we could've done more." Odd looked at the screen. "But it's all up to Casper now."

At this moment all the Lyoko warriors were thinking one thought.

'_Good Luck Danny._'

_**~With Phantom~**_

"A crowd?" Plasmius asked as the teachers forced the students back. Jim wanted to call the police but he knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything about Plasmius. "Is this your plan Phantom? To beat me in front of kids?"

"No." Phantom pulled out a small canister that fit in the palm of his hand. "This is being viewed by everyone in the world." With that he threw the Canister and it hissed as smoke seeped out of it but after a few seconds everyone was confused when nothing happened.

Plasmius laughed at that. "Looks like your secret weapon is a dud!" He went to shoot an ecto blast but nothing came out. "What?"

"That canister did what it was supposed to." Phantom grinned remembering what it did.

_**~Flashback (Last Night) ~**_

_"This is for the final part." Jeremy handed Danny the canister in their dorm room. "I've been using the DNA given to me from the Supercomputer to make this and I'm a hundred percent sure that it's ready."_

_ "What does it do?" Danny asked holding it in confusion._

_ "It lets out a gas that will disable any powers that ghosts will do but only for three minutes." Jeremy explained. "But it will do the same for you as well."_

_ "So only use this to finish the fight?"_

_ "Exactly."_

_**~Flashback End~**_

"So now no powers for each of us." Phantom cracked his knuckles as Plasmius realized what that meant before he was punched in the face. "You were right when you said that it ends here!"

Plasmius spat out blood as he glared at Phantom. "I don't need powers to kill you!" With that he charged at Phantom but he let the training with Ulrich and Yumi kick in as he ducked kneeing Plasmius in the guy but Plasmius grabbed the machete handle from the sheathe and tried to stab Phantom in the neck but Phantom moved back as the blade grazed his shoulder.

While they were fighting the students were cheering for Phantom while some teachers were calling the police.

"You-will-submit-to-me!" Plasmius snarled as he swung the machete wildly with each word.

Phantom couldn't resist this one. "Sorry but like I said earlier, I don't swing that way!" Phantom quipped as he ducked one more swipe of the machete before grabbing Plasmius arm and twisting it so violently that there was a loud snap causing Plasmius to scream in pain as he dropped the Machete with his arm broken but he kicked Phantom back.

Getting up Phantom dodged another punch before slamming both of his hands right on both sides of Plasmius head causing the old ghost to rear back in pain before punching his stomach, kneeing his face and finally Phantom head-butted his face sending Plasmius right into the ground.

"_The three minutes are up._" Jeremy warned as Phantom felt his powers course through him again but Plasmius was on the ground with blood coming out of his nose, the side of his mouth and a little out of his eyes.

But what confused Phantom was how a ring of light surrounded Plasmius before he focused and it went away.

"It's over Plasmius." Phantom said quietly as he slowly approached Plasmius only to stop as Plasmius let out a bark of laughter.

He kept laughing as whispers broke out through the crowds around him.

"What's going on?"

"Is he insane?"

"Why are you laughing?" Phantom asked cautiously. "You lost, there's nothing to be laughing about."

"Oh but there is Phantom." Plasmius smirked. "You just don't see it."

"See what?" Phantom asked.

"I could just do this… **DANNY FENTON!**" He shouted right on live TV shocking Phantom as Plasmius laughed. "What's the matter Daniel? Don't like the world knowing your real name?"

_**~In Amity Park~**_

Silence fell around the Fenton's as they watched that hearing what Plasmius called Phantom.

"Did he just-?" Jazz asked in confusion forgetting that she said that it had to be faked.

"It can't be." Jack denied before Maddie narrowed her eyes.

"We're going to Paris." She said shocking the other two Fenton's.

In another house two teens watched the TV in shock one of them was an African American with a red beret and a yellow long sleeved shirt, he wore glasses and held a PDA while his friend was Goth girl wearing combat boots.

"Danny?" They both asked in disbelief.

_**~With Phantom~**_

Phantom was shocked as Plasmius did that. '_How did he know my real last name?_' Phantom thought in shock. '_And why didn't he call me Manson since that would affect me more._'

While Phantom was thinking that Plasmius coughed in pain. "We'll be in touch Daniel." Plasmius promised as he phased through the ground getting away.

With everyone around him Danny grabbed his Machete before sheathing it and he grabbed the canister before turning invisible.

_**~Later that Day~**_

All the Lyoko Warriors were in Jeremy's and Danny's room with Aelita's face on the computer. "Are you worried that Plasmius blew your secret identity?" Odd asked as they did their homework, sadly the school still chose to give them that despite what happened earlier.

Danny chuckled. "Not really, after all as Danny Manson I still have a secret identity."

"But how did he know your real last name?" Ulrich asked because they discussed this in the Factory and if Plasmius knew about it he would've revealed it on live TV as well.

"And he said that he would be back." Yumi reminded him. "So we're all going to have to be careful."

"Hey Danny check this out." Jeremy brought up a news website and it had the next day's headline.

'_**DANNY PHANTOM HERO OF PARIS OR MENACE TO ALL?**_'

"Danny Phantom?" Danny blinked before reading the rest. "**HOLD UP! MENACE?!**"

"Well the menace part aside the name fits your emblem." Ulrich pointed out.

"I guess." Danny was still miffed about the whole Menace part but he smiled.

"Hey how come we weren't in there?" Odd asked. "We were the cool ninjas helping him out!"

"Actually they didn't get that on video." Jeremy told Odd causing the teen to groan.

"We signed you up for Martial Arts Class as well so as long as you keep at it and practice your powers Plasmius can't win." Yumi told Danny who smiled gratefully.

Jeremy spoke up as well. "I also have a few ideas to work on but I want your opinion on them as well since the Inhibitor Canister worked."

"Thanks guys." Danny said gratefully before looking at Aelita. "You're being awfully quiet is something wrong Aelita?"

"I'm just worried about Xana." Aelita said truthfully. "It's been a while since he's been active and with Plasmius to look out for as well we all have to be careful."

Odd chuckled. "And when they come all of us will be ready."

_**~With Plasmius~**_

Plasmius flew into the Hotel Room where he was at and changed to his human form his injuries disappearing. "I don't think I'll be able to use my powers for a while." He muttered as he still felt a little pain before sitting down. "But that boy has impressed me greatly he would make a perfect apprentice."

Looking at his reflection he realized something. "He knows Vlad Plasmius but Vlad Masters can meet up with him no problem, very soon Daniel you will be my apprentice."

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay Review Time!**

** PrincessBinas: I am extremely sorry for the wait!**

** Nightmaster000: Is your question answered?**

** Jeanette9a: No problem and I am sorry for taking so long!**

** Mysticfalls2357: Thanks!**

** Weirdo: That will be explained much later on and I hope that you don't mind on how I had Danny react to the loss with Yumi using that line.**

** Shugokage: Hopefully this was a better fight with Plasmius.**

** Yuki100o: Calm down I think that he had enough for right now… Oh what the heck give him hell! **

** Tylerbamafan34: He's not too overpowered because this is Fanfiction and I have a plan with him being like this and I didn't have any Witty Banter because let's face it if you were getting your ass kicked would you be cracking jokes? But I hope that you like this fight.**

** Azawrath and Dusk: Plasmius is but Danny's not.**

** Swagdanny: I saw that you did and it's an awesome story with more description than mine. To be honest I originally wanted to do a Teen Titans & Danny Phantom Xover but there were too many and when I saw how little of Code Lyoko there were and how none of them had Danny joining them from the beginning I saw that opportunity to do something original and I'm happy that I actually inspired someone to write their own version so keep at yours because I want to read more!**

** The Virus: He has a weeks' worth now and he'll get more eventually.**

** RCRC36: Sorry for the wait and I hope that you continue your story as well.**

** ULW sighs. "Okay now maybe I can take a rest-."**

** Plasmius glares at ULW. "TYPE!" He roared using his scary eyes which resulted in eye beams being shot at ULW.**

** "Okay, okay geez!" ULW got back to him computer. "This is slave labor."**

** Okay seriously see you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Log Book

**ULW glared at Vlad who for once looked sheepish. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TYPE NOW?!"**

** What the older halfa did was break his other arm.**

** "Way to go Vlad." Danny muttered sarcastically.**

** "I was trying to motivate him to type." Vlad defended himself.**

** "How is blasting my back motivating me?"**

** "I think I have an idea." Odd put a straw in ULW's mouth eliciting a look that clearly said. 'What the hell?' "You can type with that straw!"**

** If both of his arms weren't in casts right now he would've flipped them all off but he grinned sadistically before he typed one message to Vlad.**

** 'I will get you back for this in the story.'**

** For once Vlad looked worried.**

_**Chapter 12: Log Book**_

Danny entered the Cafeteria to see a bunch of eaten food in front of Odd while Jeremy was reading. "Eight slices of toast and three Bananas! Not bad huh?"

Danny blinked. "Not even my Dad eats that much." He's told them stories about his Dad already and they were surprised to hear how much of a kid he was whenever he was excited, which was most of the time.

Odd chuckled before looking at Jeremy. "Hey are you skipping Gym Class again?"

"Yup." Jeremy smiled. "It gives me time to work on Aelita's Materialization as well as Danny's condition." By that he meant bringing Danny back to life.

"But wouldn't that affect your grade letting your parents know that something was wrong?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Not really, I don't even do Gym anyways." Jeremy responded as he ate his breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Don't need to." Danny answered making Jeremy chuckle sheepishly.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot."

"It's cool." Danny told him with a smile. "I sometimes forget as well."

While they were talking Danny looked around before he frowned in concern. "What's wrong Casper?" Odd asked as he ate yet another Banana.

"Where's Ulrich?" Danny asked looking around. "Was he awake when you left?"

"Yeah but he was tearing the room apart looking for something." Odd answered with a shrug. "I'm positive that whatever it is he'll find it and come to eat any minute now."

Danny smirked. "Actually he might have missed Breakfast." Odd looked confused before the bell rang.

While the others left Danny ran towards the food and took two muffins so that way Ulrich wouldn't go hungry and he was surprised to see him talking to Sissi.

"Hey Ulrich, catch." Ulrich caught the muffins in surprise. "Try to eat next time kay?"

"Oh thanks." Ulrich said gratefully before Sissi coughed impatiently. "Uh sorry Danny I have to go."

Okay now Danny was extremely confused about this whole mess so he shook his head and walked towards Odd and Jeremy who were watching the scene with Yumi who just arrived. "Anyone knows what that was about?" Danny asked in confusion.

"We don't know." Yumi narrowed her eyes at Sissi as she said that making Danny back up a bit knowing not to say anything to piss her off when the bell rang.

"Whatever it is we can deal with it after class." Jeremy ran ahead.

In History Class Danny had his elbow on the desk holding his head up so he wouldn't fall asleep, that's how boring this was to nearly make a ghost fall asleep.

"In the 17th Century all European States were governed by either a King or a Prince, they rule mainly over peasant populations."

Having enough Danny raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher sighed. "If you must Mr. Manson."

Running out Danny turned invisible and phased back in. '_This will be my first time trying this but we need answers._' With that he overshadowed Sissi.

Looking at Ulrich he said in his own voice. "Okay I possessed Sissi now what's going on with you?"

Ulrich looked shocked because he didn't know that Danny could do that. "How?"

"Ghost, remember?" Reverting to Sissi's voice he shook her head. "I just don't like using this part of my powers."

Taking advantage of this Ulrich nodded. "Sissi hid my Journal and is using it to blackmail me into going out with her." He explained as the teacher continued to talk. "I wrote about Lyoko in there."

Danny's eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't write about Phantom."

"I didn't." Danny sighed in relief. "But I wrote your real name in there."

It took all of Danny's self-control to not punch Ulrich right there for that stupid move. "Where is this Journal?" He finally asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"I don't know and I don't think that Sissi read it… Yet that is." Ulrich glanced at the clock. "You better hurry back before the teacher sends a search party after you-."

"Odd? Are you listening?" Odd chuckled sheepishly.

Nodding Danny phased out of Sissi's body and came back to the hall before walking back in. "Ah Manson I was about to see if you fell in."

The class laughed at his embarrassment but Danny chuckled. "Nah I had to wait because the stalls were already full."

The teacher looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should ask the Delmas to talk with the cook about what to serve for breakfast."

"Okay sir." With that Danny sat down next to Odd and Jeremy before explaining what happened.

"Wait you can possess people?" Odd whispered in surprise. "Since when?"

"Since ever." Danny answered truthfully. "But this was the first time that I used it since I don't like the thought of taking over another person's body."

After a second Odd had a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey say that you possess a girl for like five seconds-."

"Forget it Della Robbia, you can get your own date." Danny told him sternly.

Jeremy brought them back to the matter at hand. "Guys we need to find Ulrich's Journal soon."

Odd shrugged. "Come on its Sissi, where could she have hidden it?"

"How did she get it in the first place?" Danny muttered.

"I'm telling you that Ulrich needs a restraining order on her." Odd joked.

"Yumi and I are staying at the Academy so Odd, you and Danny do whatever it takes to get Ulrich away from Sissi at the pool."

Danny shook his head wondering why he agreed to go on this stupid field trip… Oh right Jeremy told him to have fun instead of fighting ghosts.

"Roger Einstein!" Odd saluted Jeremy. "Come on Casper we better get ready."

"Yeah, yeah Pineapple Head." Danny countered as they took off.

A little later they got to the Bus as Danny gasped his Ghost Sense going off. "Oh man what now?" Odd muttered seeing the blue mist.

Danny narrowed his eyes looking around. "No ghosts."

"So it's a false alarm?" Odd asked in surprise.

"No whenever my Ghost Sense goes off and there aren't any ghosts around it usually is when Xana awakens."

"Now you can detect Xana too?" Odd shook his head. "What can't you do-…" Danny did not like the smile on Odd's face.

"What?"

"Have you ever snuck into the Girl's Locker Room?" Odd asked out of nowhere making Danny look at him weirdly.

"Excuse me?" He asked internally sweating.

"Come on, you can go intangible and invisible so it would be cake walk for you!" Odd gave Danny a look. "Unless you already did it."

Danny smiled sheepishly. "I was curious." He said lamely.

Odd laughed at that. "Oh man the great hero Phantom is a pervert."

"Shut it!" Danny warned Odd. "I am not a pervert!"

"Oh? Then why is the first person you possessed a girl?"

"I will blast you if you don't shut it!" Danny warned.

Jim spoke up not knowing what they were saying as they got in front of the bus. "Take a look you two, not bad huh?" He said proudly showing the bus off. "This bus is the latest in modern technology, its electricity driven so it's non- polluting but powerful too."

"Electrical and powerful too huh?" Odd said with a gleam in his eyes. "I bet that this will go as fast as a snail."

Jim narrowed his eyes at Odd as he got on the bus but Danny smiled. "My cousin would love this bus." By that he meant Sam would since she is all for the Environment.

While he sat down he looked up to see a black specter go up and disappear. "What is that?" Jim asked.

"I have no idea." The Bus Driver replied and after a moment since nothing happened they started the bus.

'_I really hope that Yumi and Jeremy find Ulrich's Journal._' Danny thought as he saw Sissi sitting next to his friend.

_**~In Kadic~**_

Yumi punched the wall in anger. "Sissi is blackmailing him?" Yumi asked as Jeremy explained the situation to her.

"Yeah incredible huh?" Jeremy knew fully well how Yumi and Ulrich really felt about each other as he said that. "What matters right now is finding Ulrich's Journal before she starts blabbing about Lyoko and Phantom."

Yumi took a deep breath. "I'll go through her room and I'll call you if I need any help."

"I'll be at the Factory." With that they took off both of them wishing each other good luck.

After a few minutes Jeremy got into his Computer Chair at the Factory intending to work on Aelita's Materialization. "It's Jeremy here Aelita, do you copy? Aelita?"

"_I'm here Jeremy I was waiting for you to call._" Aelita's voice came up. "_In the mean time I was studying your world a little bit more. There are so many strange things to discover!_"

Jeremy smiled at that before a call from Odd popped up. "Odd what's up?" Jeremy frowned. "Huh? Something strange? What bus?"

_**~With Odd, Danny and Ulrich~**_

While Sissi was talking Ulrich's ear off Odd continued his call. "Our bus is going at twenty miles an hour when the guy is trying to go fifty."

"_Okay I'll launch a scan on Lyoko._" Jeremy promised. "_I'll call you if I find something._"

"Okay gotcha!"

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be bad?" Danny muttered to himself as he felt his Ghost Sense go off again.

_**~With Yumi~**_

After picking the lock Yumi snuck into Sissi's room looking around for Ulrich's Journal, she searched Sissi's closet before feeling for the book on the top but she came up empty so she looked under both the desk and the bed before sitting on the bed impatiently.

When Yumi leaned back she felt something weird about the pillow so she looked inside to find a small pink book. "Bingo." She looked through it. "Wait, this isn't Ulrich's handwriting…" Then her eyes widened before she smirked. "It's Sissi's."

With that Yumi read it.

'_I'm tired of him acting as if I don't exist and I can't stand watching him pay so much attention to Yumi so while he was in the Lunch Room I went looking around. I just wanted a picture of him but I've found something much better than that so now he can't possibly turn me down… I know what I'm doing isn't very nice but it's the only way that I can get him to stop ignoring me._'

"Of all the nasty tricks." Yumi muttered before she dropped the book but she picked it up to see it on a random page and it was about Danny. "What would Sissi write about Danny for?"

'_There's something strange about that new kid with the white hair… I've did my research and he looked a lot like my cousin that I knew when I lived in America Danny Fenton but I haven't seen him in years so it could be a coincidence but when that blue skinned monster called the hero of Paris Fenton I know that something's up and according to my father Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack are visiting in a few days._'

Yumi stared. "Danny is Sissi's cousin?!" Shaking her head Yumi took out her phone. "I better call Jeremy."

"_Yumi did you find Ulrich's Journal?_" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"No but guess what I found Sissi's and you were right she knows about Lyoko… And her cousin's name is Danny Fenton."

If Jeremy was drinking something he would've done a spit take. "_What?!_"

"That's what I said but she doesn't know that our Danny is her cousin and Danny obviously forgot about knowing her." Yumi walked through the building out of Sissi's room. "But Sissi is prepared to use the knowledge of Lyoko to blackmail Ulrich."

"_Rats._" Jeremy muttered as he pinched his nose. "_You have to find Ulrich's Journal before they get back from the Pool._"

Yumi smirked. "Don't worry I know how to get a hold of it."

_**~With Danny~**_

Danny felt like banging his head repeatedly against the wall as he heard Sissi talking to Ulrich and he knew that it was worse for Ulrich because Sissi was nagging him.

But then Sissi's phone rang. "Hello? Oh Yumi, what do you want?" Then her face went extremely pale as Yumi replied. "Okay, okay what do you want?"

Danny smirked knowing that Yumi found something incriminating on Sissi.

"Okay if you go into the girl's bathroom in the third stall it's on the Water tank you got that?" Then her eyes widened. "Wait what about my Diary?"

Danny covered his mouth when he realized exactly what Yumi pulled on Sissi.

Once she hung up Ulrich smirked. "Thanks a lot Yumi you see it's good to have real friends isn't it?" With that he walked away sitting next to Odd and in front of Danny

_**~With Jeremy~**_

"Aelita?" Jeremy called out after a bit.

"_Odd, Ulrich and Danny were right!_" Aelita answered back. "_Xana is at it again, the pulsations are getting stronger._"

"Aelita the activated tower is in the Desert!" Jeremy told her as he brought it up.

_**~With Danny~**_

While Ulrich and Odd were feeling pretty happy Danny looked up as the Bus Driver gave a yelp of surprise as the Steering Wheel was giving off electricity and now Danny's eyes widened.

'_Xana._'

Then the bus started to speed up making everyone scream as the bus started to seemingly drive itself.

"Does Xana even have a License?!" Danny asked over the shouting.

"I think we have bigger problems." Ulrich and Odd ran up with Danny following them.

"Hey get back to your seats!" Jim shouted. "You're not allowed to get up!"

"Sorry Jim but this is an emergency." Danny shouted back knowing that Jeremy would do a return to the past after this whole mess was done.

"What's going on with the bus?" Ulrich asked the bus driver.

"I wish that I knew kid but it's out of control!" The Bus Driver answered as he was trying to avoid being electrocuted while Jim ran up to them.

"It was working earlier when you were charging the batteries right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah it was but now I can't control it."

With that Ulrich called Jeremy while Jim was trying to tell them to sit down.

"Sorry Jim but no can do." Danny told him before looking at Odd. "Get to Lyoko while Ulrich and I stay here."

"What are you going to do?" Odd asked in confusion.

"What I do best." Danny smirked before he grabbed Odd and turned intangible right in front of everyone. "At least no one will remember this when we're done."

Once he dropped Odd off he got on top of the bus as it started to speed through traffic. '_Jeremy you better hurry up._'

When he saw them heading right for a traffic jam Danny focused turning the bus intangible.

"Take off your backpacks and use them as airbags!" Ulrich shouted as they all turned intangible. "Okay never mind, Danny has it covered."

"You three have a lot of explaining to do when we're out of here!" Jim shouted while Danny smirked.

'_We would if you would remember this._'

_**~At the Factory~**_

Jeremy was stumped at what Xana was trying to do, he already told Yumi to head to the Factory after class while Aelita was running through the Desert Region by herself. "Just what are you planning?" Jeremy muttered as he tried to narrow down where Xana was trying to take the bus.

"_I can see it Jeremy._" Aelita said breaking him out of his thoughts. "_I have a visual on the activated Tower._"

"Well done Aelita." Jeremy congratulated. "Stay where you are, Yumi is on her way."

_**~With Danny~**_

Okay maybe trying to make the bus intangible wasn't the best solution but Danny was grasping at straws here.

"**WATCH IT!**"

"**SOMEONE GET THE LICENSE PLATE ON THAT BUS?!**"

"**WHY IS THERE A KID ON THE ROOF?!**"

Danny chuckled despite the situation. "And here I thought that I wouldn't need to bring my costume." He joked dryly wondering how heroes like the Flash deal with this.

Somewhere in America a scarlet clad speedster sneezed as he was running causing him to trip and roll forward at high speeds.

_**~Back at the Factory~**_

A few minutes later Yumi made it out of the Elevator.

"Hurry into the scanner." Jeremy ordered. "The situation is getting worse." Bringing up the Lyoko Avatar cards Jeremy prepared the scanner as Yumi stepped in. "Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

_**~In Lyoko~**_

As Yumi was virtualized she landed on her feet. "Yumi!" Turning around she saw Aelita heading for her when Jeremy gasped.

"_Xana is launching the bus to the Petrochemical Compound Complex!_"

"Is he crazy?!" Yumi asked.

"_No he's trying to get rid of Ulrich and Danny… I don't think that even Danny's intangibility can withstand the blast from the complex._"

"But why doesn't Danny just get everyone off there one at a time?" Yumi suggested but Jeremy shook his head.

"_Too much of a chance that while he's doing that a car will crash into the bus killing everyone on there so right now Danny's doing all that he can at the moment._"

"Then we must hurry." Aelita told Yumi as they ran towards the Tower.

But Yumi stopped as they got close to the Tower. "Wait… This is too easy." She unsheathed her fan. "Coming all of this way without seeing one monster? It's got to be a trap."

She was proven right as they turned around hearing the wind howling.

"Sand storm!"

"It's a tornado." Yumi realized as they booked it towards the Tower. "Jeremy we have a problem here."

"_Make that two, there's a monster behind you!_"

_**~With Danny~**_

Danny rolled his eyes as the Police were finally after them but his Ghost Sense went off. "**BEWARE!**"

"Oh for the love of." Danny swore as he aimed an ecto blast at the Box Ghost's chest making him crash into a sign. "**I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!**"

_**~Back in Lyoko~**_

"_Whatever you do don't fall into the Digital Sea._" Jeremy warned before his eyes widened. "_Look out it's a Megatank!_"

Yumi looked back in time to see the silhouette of the Megatank widen so she tackled Aelita out of the way as an energy blast nearly killed them. "Come on!" She and Aelita ran only for the ground to separate cutting them off from the Tower. "Xana set a trap for us."

Thankfully the sandstorm disappeared but there was no way for them to continue forward until Aelita knelt down like she was praying causing a bridge to appear and connect the ground again.

"_Good work Aelita!_" Jeremy complimented. "_Odd, hurry into a scan._"

Knowing that Odd was on his way the girls ran towards the Tower as fast as they could.

_**~With Danny~**_

Ulrich was on the phone as Danny was getting tired from the constant intangibility that he was doing. "Jeremy said that we'll be reaching the Complex in ten minutes."

"I don't think I can keep going for ten minutes." Danny wheezed as the bus flickered between intangibility and tangibility before he fell through the roof and the bus turned back to normal. "I'm spent." Danny muttered in a daze.

"You did good Danny but now it's up to the others." Ulrich reassured him before looking at the streets in front of the bus. "Please hurry." He muttered.

_**~In Lyoko~**_

While running the Megatank managed to hit Yumi knocking her off her feet. "**YUMI!**" Aelita shouted before a second strike devirtualized Yumi.

"_Hid Aelita and don't move until Odd is there understand?!_" Jeremy was obviously panicking.

Aelita was following directions when she heard Odd's voice. "Aelita? Hey Aelita?!"

Seeing Odd Aelita smiled. "Welcome to Arab, hey Odd."

But Odd's eyes widened as he saw the ground cracking so he ran forward right as the ground caved in under her feet before pulling her up. "Okay let's get to work Aelita!"

"Thank you Odd."

But the ground started to crumble around them and Odd could see the silhouette of the Megatank. "I have an idea." He grabbed Aelita's hand and ran with the Megatank behind them before Aelita saw that they were heading right for the edge.

"Odd you're out of your mind!" Aelita tried to say but Odd spun around throwing Aelita to the other side before he jumped over himself with the Megatank falling into the digital sea.

"Man Casper makes this hero stuff seem easy." Odd muttered as Aelita entered the Tower while Jeremy looked at where the bus was and it crashed through the gate.

"_Hurry._"

"_I'll try to turn the bus intangible._" Danny said over Ulrich's phone.

Jeremy shook his head. "_It won't work Danny, besides you're exhausted from earlier._"

Aelita rose to the top of the Tower as the Bus headed right for the Chemical containers and Aelita put the palm of her hand on a holographic keyboard.

**AELITA**

** CODE  
LYOKO**

The bus barely stopped with the nose touching the container.

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief while Jeremy smiled at the outcome. "_Well it was close but we did it._"

Danny felt his eye twitch. "_I noticed that it's always close with us." He muttered remembering the nuclear sabotage incident very clearly as well as Teddygozilla._"

"_True but are you guys ready to go back in time?_"

"_Is that a trick question Belpois?_" Ulrich asked in relief as a bright light surrounded them.

Danny opened his eyes to find himself holding the two muffins to give to Ulrich so he went to find him only to see Yumi giving him his Journal. "Here, I didn't read it I swear."

Ulrich smiled as he took it back. "Maybe I'll tell you about it someday." He offered with his face reddening.

"I'd like that." Yumi said and even though Danny had the urge to shout 'Lovebirds' he didn't want to ruin this moment between these two.

After a second Ulrich spoke up hesitantly. "I better go." He said before smirking. "I don't want to miss Sissi's face when she sees me with my Journal."

With that he went to take off before he stopped and gave Yumi a quick hug. "Thanks Yumi."

Yumi was surprised and she waved at him before Danny turned invisible not wanting to be spotted at seeing that tender moment as he waited in Ulrich's room with Jeremy and Odd… Kiwi still stayed far away from him though.

Eventually he heard. "Sissi? We're you waiting for me?"

Sissi's voice sounded very uncertain telling the guys that she saw Ulrich's Journal. "Uh no I was just… Passing by." With that she ran off as quickly as she could and Ulrich entered his room with the Journal eliciting claps from Jeremy and Danny while Odd did a fist pump.

"Nicely done Ulrich." Danny congratulated with his hands behind his head.

"Thanks Danny."

Then Jeremy spoke up. "By the way there's something in Sissi's diary that she wrote about you Danny."

Danny sighed. "Oh boy is she stalking me too?" He really hoped not.

"No… It seems her cousin's name is Danny Fenton."

That caused Ulrich, Odd and Danny's eyes to widen in shock. "**WHAT?!**"

"B-B-But I don't remember her!" Danny managed to get out before he realized something. '_Oh God I had a crush on my Cousin when I first got here?!_'

Jeremy looked thoughtful while ignoring Danny's horrified look. "How many of your memories can you recall?"

Danny blinked in surprise as he thought about that. "What do you mean?"

"What does that have to do with your discovery Einstein?"

"Odd's right for once." Ulrich inputted.

"Yeah I-! **HEY!**"

But while they were talking Danny realized that he can't remember anything that happened before the day that he died. "Oh man." He realized explaining his situation to Jeremy.

"Just as I thought." Jeremy nodded. "Becoming a Ghost is destroying your memories of your life and if we don't do anything about it soon your life memories will be gone forever."

Danny paled at realizing that.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay now it's Review Time!**

** Princessbinas: Maybe he will but I have a funny plan for before something like that happens. (Danny gives ULW A worried look.)**

** Nightmaster000: Yes I will be doing that with the Danny Phantom Episodes and as for which DC Universe it is, I haven't decided yet because it will be a long while before the DC Heroes come in but they will eventually. And yes Plasmius revealing Danny's name will have consequences.**

** Jeanette9a: Thank you and it's an awesome drawing.**

** Weirdo: Not for a good while.**

** Tylerbamafan34: Yeah I know that I'll need to do that and I hope to improve on the action part of the story but I'm glad that you enjoyed that one a bit more.**

** The Virus: *Blinks in confusion at trying to translate words* Um yes to all of that but unsure about Sam and Tucker going to Paris yet.**

** Swagdanny: Thanks it's good to be back and I hope to see you continue your story as well.**

** Aelitalyoko99: Good idea and I have just the Ghost in mind.**

** Muffinmilk317: No I haven't really broken my arm, thanks for your concern but it was just one of the bloopers with the cast that you see on videos. I just have been busy and had major writers block.**

** ULW dropped the straw. "Done." He looked outside seeing it sunny. "I'm out for the day!" He took off running before the cast said anything else.**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises

**Sorry for the long wait I got sidetracked by my Danny Phantom/Naruto crossover 'Jinchuriki of Amity Park' read that if you haven't already but here is the next chapter… Just a warning it's kind of a half-assed one since I had major writer's block.**

_**Chapter 13: Surprises.**_

Phantom yawned as he sat on a rooftop bored out of his freaking mind. It's been far too quiet the last three days where there's no street crime. No Xana attacks, thankfully because Phantom remembered the last one vividly. And for some reason no ghost attacks… Well maybe one particular ghost.

"Beware!"

"…" Phantom sighed as he pulled out the Thermos and sucked a screaming Box Ghost in.

The last three days he was only getting bothered by the Box Ghost and he is getting incredibly annoyed by it. It doesn't matter how many times he puts that guy in the Ghost Zone he will always comeback either an hour later or the next day.

Shaking that thought from his head Phantom realized that he's never explored the Ghost Zone before and he was making plans to look into after making a list of preparations and he feels like in a week he should be ready.

There was also the fact that he was losing what was left of his memories from when he was alive and he was grateful that he told the others about his life that way they could remind him until they figure out how to stop the degradation of his memories. They haven't found anything solid yet but Jeremy promised that they were close.

Then there was Plasmius who said that he would be back and yet he hasn't heard from him or had any new enemies since his defeat at Phantom's hands and that has him worried that the old fruitloop is planning something.

But since there's nothing for him to do for now he better get on with his patrol.

_**~With Jeremy~**_

"Damn it." Jeremy cried out making Ulrich look at him from his homework since Odd was snoring in their room he came to ask Jeremy for help.

"What's eating you?" Ulrich asked knowing that Jeremy wasn't the type of person to curse even with Xana attacking.

"I can't figure out what to do about Danny's memories." Jeremy muttered as he typed into the computer before putting his hands on the side of his head. "The process looks like it's speeding up and I don't think I can stop it."

"Just calm down." Ulrich had Jeremy put his hands down. "Getting agitated won't help you at all."

Aelita chose that moment to pop up. "_He's right Jeremy and Danny knows that you're trying your hardest._"

"I know and that's why I don't want to let him down." Jeremy explained with a sigh. "But I'm no expert on ghosts."

"You're not an expert on Lyoko and that's not stopping you." Ulrich told him. "It'll take time it's not like you'll find the answer in a few minutes."

"I guess you're right Stern." Jeremy finally smiled. "On a happier not I think that I'm almost done with the process of bringing him back to life and in turn materializing Aelita."

"_That's wonderful Jeremy!_" Aelita told him with a smile before she realized something. "_Wouldn't his memories come back after being brought to life?_"

On hearing that Jeremy's eyes widened in shock. "Of course!" He realized excitedly as he typed into the computer. "And the scanners would help as well with his memory because DNA houses memory."

"Come again Belpois?" Ulrich asked in confusion.

"Think about this for animals." Jeremy looked at Ulrich. "Hibernation, reproduction, migration, how do animals know what to do? Where to go?"

"Uh that's just animal instincts right?"

"No I discovered something about DNA in the Scanner they house memories so with the scanners I could bring turn memories into videos." Jeremy explained. "Even long forgotten memories."

"So as long as he's here we can get him to remember everything?" Ulrich asked in amazement at what he was hearing.

"Yes, I just can't believe that it took me so long to figure this out." Jeremy laughed in relief before frowning. "But I need to look into it more to prove my hypothesis."

'_Huh I guess the answer did come in a few minutes._' Ulrich thought knowing that if Jeremy was right then this was a **HUGE** discovery.

"The creator of the Supercomputer must've been a genius prodigy." Ulrich said.

"You said it Stern." Jeremy looked at Aelita. "It could also be the key to recovering your memories Aelita."

"_But will it work?_" Aelita asked the million dollar question.

"There's only one way to find out." Jeremy decided as he got up. "We'll have to test it."

_**~The Next Day~**_

"Let me get this straight." Danny said quietly. "You want me to go into the scanner to see if by messing with my DNA you can fix my memories?"

"It's actually a lot more complicated than that Danny." Jeremy told him as they ate lunch. "But if it works then we'll be one step closer to being done with Lyoko."

"That sounds great Einstein." Odd said as he looked up from his meal for once listening to the conversation instead of stuffing his face. "But it sounds rather risky."

"Be that as it may Odd it could be my only chance." Danny muttered. "Plus I'm a ghost so I'll give it a shot since it can't kill me."

Jeremy nodded as Danny said that. "We'll try it after class but if you want I can look into it for a few more days."

"No." Danny shook his head. "If I don't do this now I'll never go through with it."

"Are you sure?" Yumi gave Danny a concerned look. "If it doesn't work-."

"Hey I'm the perfect test subject." Danny told her confidently. "I can't die again right?"

'_Should I mention that I'm a special ghost that can die?_' Danny thought thinking about what he learned from Skulker and the Lunch Lady before he shrugged it off. '_No need to worry them._'

Shaking his head Danny heard a weird machine like voice behind him. "_Ghost detected._" He froze as he turned around. "_You would have to be an idiot to not notice the ghost right in front of you._"

As Danny turned around his eyes widened as he saw his parent's right behind him but they were staring at a weird device weirdly.

'_Oh crap._'

"Aunt Maddie!" Sissi ran up. "Uncle Jack!"

"Oh hello Elizabeth." Maddie greeted happily.

The Lyoko Warriors eyes widened as they realized that these were Danny's parents.

'_Calm down Fenton it's not like they'll recognize you with your new look._' Danny mentally calmed himself as he eyed the machine.

"Uh not to be rude or anything but did that call me a ghost?" He asked slipping into the role of a curious teenager.

"It's the Fenton Ghost Finder." Jack presented gaining weird looks.

"We got the permission of Delmas to look around for Phantom." Maddie explained causing Danny to go pale but she looked at Danny in confusion. "Do we know you?"

Danny shrugged. "If you were in New York we would've since that's where I'm from." He lied smoothly knowing that after finding out that Danny was a ghost Jeremy made fake files and had him from New York just in case if anyone looked into him. "Danny Manson nice to meet you."

He noticed that they were a little stiff at his first name and a little confused at his last causing him to feel a pang of regret for making them worry but there was no way that he was going to tell his ghost hunting parents that he was a ghost.

Thankfully Odd jumped in. "I'm Odd Della Robbia." He said and before long everyone was introducing themselves.

"Jeremy Belpois."

"Ulrich Stern."

"Yumi Ishiyama."

"So why are you looking for Phantom?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Jack for once didn't look like his usual self. "That ghost that he fought called him Danny Fenton… That's our son's name."

"We're hoping to find him and get some questions answered." Maddie finished.

"…" Danny gave them a sympathetic look. "I hope that you find the answers to your questions."

The bell rang telling them to go to class and while they were walking Danny stopped. "I think that I should tell them." Danny finally said.

"What are you talking about Casper?" Odd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to tell your parents who you are?" Ulrich asked knowing that was it.

Danny nodded.

"What happened to not telling them?" Yumi asked.

"I-I hate keeping this from them." Danny shook his head. "I can see how much pain they're in from me running away and I want to fix it… Yet I'm afraid that they'll cast me out for being a ghost."

"Danny we're not going to tell you what to say." Jeremy began as he walked forward. "But if you tell them we'll help you anyway we can."

"Thanks Jeremy." Danny smiled a bit but he thought for a bit. "Come on we need to head to the factory."

After they got there they had Danny go into the Scanner and he waited as Jeremy went through a couple of calculations.

"Okay Danny I think that I'm ready." Jeremy's voice came through the speaker. "Brace yourself."

As the scanner's started up Danny felt his insides burning as he screamed in pain.

With the Lyoko Warriors they heard Danny screaming in pain. "Deactivate it!" Yumi told him as she and Ulrich went run down there.

"I'm trying!" Jeremy said typing furiously into the computer before they heard Danny's voice.

"**NO!**" He shouted causing them to look at the screen in shock. "Keep it going."

"Are you nuts Casper?" Odd was ready to break the scanner open. "You sound like your dying!"

As much as he could through the pain Danny spoke. "It's working." He managed to get out. "My heart is starting again, it's painful because it's been a while and it's like the Ghost Portal only it's in reverse-**AHHHHHHH!**"

"That's it I'm pulling the plug!" Jeremy finished typing and they got into the scanner room to get Danny out only for it to open and they saw him with black hair and blue eyes as he fell out.

"I-It worked." Ulrich was amazed that Jeremy literally brought someone back to life but all of their eyes widened when in a flash of light a ring surrounded Danny and went both ways before he was back with white hair and green eyes. "W-What just happened?"

"I-I don't know." Jeremy helped Danny up as he groaned from the pain.

"Ugh my head is killing me-." His eyes widened. "I-I'm out of breath?" He put his hand to his chest. "My heart is beating!" But as he looked in the mirror he froze when he saw that his appearance didn't change. "W-Why?"

"Danny it worked." Odd put an arm around Danny. "We saw you with black hair before some freaky light show turned you back."

"Freaky light show?" Danny asked in pain before they heard his stomach groan in hunger. "Oh man I haven't eaten in weeks."

Jeremy chuckled. "We'll get you something to eat in a second but can you think about your old self?"

"What?"

Yumi cut in. "He means when you had black hair."

Danny blinked in confusion before he focused and the flash of light appeared again changing him back to his original look. "H-How?"

"Hey it's pretty cool." Odd complimented. "Now you can shape shift."

But Danny put a hand to his chest. "My heart isn't beating." He changed back. "Now it is… **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**"

"I need to check this out." Jeremy ran back to the Supercomputer while the others surrounded Danny.

"You sure you're okay?" Yumi asked as Danny smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm just confused." Danny shook his head. "Am I dead or alive?"

Ulrich thought for a bit. "Hang on wasn't that ring of light that surrounded you the same one that was around Plasmius as you injured him severely?"

"I-I think so."

"This is incredible." They all looked to where Jeremy was so they approached him.

"What's incredible Einstein?" Odd asked in confusion.

"Danny according to this you're both dead and alive." Danny froze as Jeremy explained it. "You are somehow half human, half ghost."

"How is that possible?" Ulrich asked.

"But I still don't have all of my memories." Danny protested. "Can you do something?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." Jeremy looked at the Supercomputer. "What do you think Aelita?" There was no answer. "Aelita?!"

"That can't be good." Yumi muttered before the Supercomputer went off.

"Xana activated a Tower!" Jeremy typed into the Supercomputer a bit more. "Right when we turned the scanner on."

"So Xana is the reason behind Danny's new condition." Yumi realized.

"But why?" Jeremy muttered before he shook his head. "Get down to the scanner and I'll send you four to Lyoko!"

"On it!" They all chorused but as they got there they saw the scanners humming to life.

"Uh Einstein did you turn them on by any chance?"

"No I didn't Odd… Xana is making something appear."

They got ready to fight only for when the scanner opened up they saw a white haired girl fall out.

**To Be Continued…**

** I bet that you know who that girl is, am I right? If not then you need to watch more Danny Phantom! I know that I made Danny half ghost now but I have a plan for that and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to make a new intro for this new character!**

** Okay Review Time!**

** SWEET! 100 Views that is awesome!**

** *Dances around wildly***

** Okay I know that I would do an author note story but I'm running on empty for one so I'll just answer the reviews!**

** The Virus: Now if I did that then there would be no story right?**

** Nightmaster000: It's no problem but I hope that you like this brand new twist.**

** Princessbinas: He will… In time! *Clockwork whacks ULW on the head for stealing his line* OW!**

** Weirdo: Oh trust me, they can get worse.**

** Jeanette9a: Yup thank you for reviewing.**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: There will be one eventually.**

** Aelitalyoko99: Sorry about the lack of author notes I can't think of anything.**

** Muffinmilk317: Thank you and I hope that you also like Jeremy's theory about DNA and memories (Even though I took them from Assassin's Creed since I figured I could make them work.)**

** RCRC36: Done and done!**

** Rockstar: Thank you and eventually he will.**

** Okay ULW signing out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Trains and Clones How Tro

**Danny sipped his Coffee as he read the script.**

** "Danny!" Said boy turned to see Ulrich running towards him. "He's back."**

** "About time!" Danny muttered as he got up. "I was beginning to think that ULW forgot about us."**

** "Actually Casper." Odd came up. "He's been busy writing a story that had a female version of you."**

** "HE WHAT?!" Danny shouted feeling disturbed on that.**

** ULW smiled nervously as he saw the murderous glare from Danny. "N-No need for violence."**

** "Yes there is!" With that ULW took off running as Danny went ghost and chased him.**

** "Maybe you shouldn't have told him." Ulrich said to Odd as they watched the chase.**

** "Serves him right for making us wait this long." Odd remarked as ULW was hit by an ecto blast. "We have a lot of work to do to outdo this other story."**

_**Chapter 14: Trains and Clones… How Troublesome.**_

The girl looked about the same age as Milly and Tamiya… But she didn't have any clothes on so the boys turned around in embarrassment while Danny gave Yumi his Jacket to cover the girl. "What exactly happened Einstein?" Odd asked while Yumi was covering the girl.

"I have no clue." Jeremy muttered as he turned around after Yumi covered the new girl up. "But she has white hair exactly like Danny does… I need to look into something." With that Jeremy left the room.

Ulrich looked at Danny. "What does Xana have planned this time?" He asked while Danny looked confused.

"Who knows?" Danny answered as he heard the girl moan as she opened her eyes to show that they were neon green but she just looked at them curiously. "Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked looking in her eyes for any sign of Xana and he was happy that he didn't see any.

The girl just blinked looking at him in confusion before turning her head and looking at her hand and moving it in awe.

"Uh, hello?" Odd asked while the girl was still ignoring him.

"Can you say something?" Yumi asked cautiously.

"S-Say s-s-so-omething?" The girl repeated slowly.

"This is getting weird." Ulrich muttered before Jeremy called down.

"Guy's you may want to come up here!"

At hearing the urgency of his voice they took the elevator with the girl stumbling as if she didn't know how to walk until they got up to see Jeremy typing furiously in the computer.

"What's up Einstein?" Danny asked while the girl was looking at his hair curiously before grabbing a bit and pulling. "**OW! HAIR! HAIR!**" The girl laughed as she pulled harder.

Odd was laughing while Yumi was trying to get the girl to let go when Jeremy spoke up. "According to the info that the scanner made when this girl was materialized… She's your clone Danny."

"**WHAT?!**" Danny shouted in shock causing the girl to let go of his hair in fear.

"Belpois, are you sure?" Ulrich asked because he always thought that cloning was something in the realm of science fiction, before he did a mental face palm, because everything they do should be in the realm of science fiction.

Jeremy nodded. "But right now she has the disposition of a newborn baby." He explained. "She can't speak in sentences for a while, and the fact that she can already walk, although it needs a little work, is a miracle… I don't think Xana meant to do this, otherwise he would've made a perfect clone right from the start to destroy us."

"So… What do we do?" Ulrich asked as the girl started to giggle a bit at seeing how Odd's hair was.

"Jeremy… You said that she was my clone right?" Danny asked as he thought about something.

"Yes…" Jeremy had an idea on where Danny was getting at.

"Does that make her my daughter than?" Danny asked making Ulrich, Odd and Yumi's eyes widened as they thought about that.

"Um… Congrats Casper?" Odd said with uncertainty.

"I suppose you could look at it that way." Jeremy admitted ignoring what Odd said. "But we can't just leave her… I'll look into making a file for her so she can go to Kadic, where we can keep an eye on her."

"After we teach her to talk." Odd inputted seriously. "If we enroll her the way she is now then people wouldn't give her a break."

Then Danny thought of something else. "Oh man if she's my daughter then that means she has my powers." He realized before his eyes widened. "We can't let Vlad find out about her."

"Relax Danny," Yumi said to him. "We'll do everything we can."

"We can, we can!" The girl said like a child.

"She's learning fast." Odd joked and he chuckled at seeing the child-like innocence that this girl radiated.

"What's her name going to be Danny?" Jeremy looked at the half ghost as he thought hard before the girl smiled.

"D-Dani! Dani!" She said laughing at Danny's face as she tried to say his name.

"Dani." Danny said with a chuckle. "D-A-N-I. Dani."

"So basically it's a rip-off of your name." Odd drawled out making Danny give Odd a glare.

"_Jeremy?_" Aelita's face popped up on the Supercomputer. "_Sorry it took so long. Xana activated the tower I was in so I was out before deactivating it._"

Jeremy's eyes widened. "That's why this happened!" He realized. "When Danny was in the process of being cloned, Aelita shut the tower off halting it and in the process Dani here was made."

"_Cloned? Dani?_" Aelita was confused at being out of the loop until the Lyoko Warriors filled her in. "_Can I see her?_"

Danny gently picked Dani up who was laughing a bit. "Dani, this is Aelita." He said softly.

"A-Aelita?" Dani asked tipping her head a bit but she smiled as she saw her.

"_She really looks like you Danny._" Aelita said with a smile at how Dani was touching the screen trying to touch Aelita's face.

"… Uh guys we need to head back to Kadic." Ulrich said because it was getting dark out.

"You guys head back." Danny told them. "I'll make sure that Dani stays here."

"If you need a hand just call." Yumi told him.

"Um actually, can you please bring some girl clothes for Dani?" Danny asked in embarrassment. "I don't think she should just stay in my overgrown jacket."

Everyone had a chuckle at that when Yumi nodded. "Sure thing."

As everyone left Danny looked at his supposed daughter to see her turn intangible and sink through the floor. "**DANI!**" Danny turned intangible and followed her before bringing her back up. "We're going to need to teach you basic intangibility control as well." He joked.

Dani just yawned tiredly making Danny chuckle. "Yeah it is getting late," Danny sat in the computer chair with Dani curled up next to him and she fell asleep easily. "Goodnight Danielle." Danny whispered as Aelita watched from the screen.

"_You would make a good father._" Aelita whispered making Danny chuckle.

"I don't really know, but I hope that I'm a good enough one for her." Danny replied… Sure he was freaking out on the inside because of what happened but it wasn't Dani's fault that this happened and he didn't want to leave her by herself… Plus she was just like him, a ghost. So for now, he can deal with this. "Wake me up when the others get here Aelita." Danny said since he needed to catch up on some much needed sleep in his human form.

"_I will._" Aelita promised and it felt like minutes before Danny was woken up. "_Danny? Danny!_"

"Wha?" Danny yawned still feeling tired before he saw Aelita on the screen. "What's going on?"

"_It's morning._" Aelita told him. "_You need to get back to the Academy._"

"Morning?" Danny shifted accidently waking Dani up as he looked at the time. "What happened to Yumi bringing some clothes for Dani?"

Checking his cell phone he saw a text message from Yumi.

_Couldn't get out tonight so I'll bring some clothes tomorrow._

"Oh." Danny yawned before thinking of something else. "I can't just leave Dani here by herself."

"_You could virtualize her and I could watch her for you._" Aelita offered.

"You sure?" Danny asked her.

"_It would be fun._" Aelita smiled as Danny shrugged before looking at Dani.

"I'm going to put you in Lyoko." Danny said to her. "Once you're there Aelita will look after you okay?"

Dani gave a nod after a few seconds so Danny wasn't sure if she understood or not but he set the timer for virtualization and went down there with her to put her in the scanner and in a few moments she was on Lyoko.

'_I better get to school._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, Casper now has a daughter." Odd muttered as they were at school the next day. "How exactly are we going to explain this to the Headmaster when we enroll her?"

"Easily." Ulrich answered with a nod. "We say it's his sister, it's not as if he can prove us wrong."

"Good idea." Yumi told Ulrich. "But we have to do so when Dani is ready to come to school."

"Hey how are you?" Sissi asked with a smirk while Herb and Nicholas were behind her and both Milly and Tamiya were glaring at her.

"Well what do you know, it's miss conceited in person." Odd joked with a small smirk making Sissi glare at him.

"Nobody asked you dork." Sissi said before looking at Ulrich. "So Ulrich, when are you going to stop being so shy and tell me how you feel about me?"

"I'm not shy at all." Ulrich crossed his arms. "I just don't like anybody who's stuck up and in that category you win hands down."

Everyone but Sissi, including Herb and Nicholas, laughed at that comment while Sissi was seething in anger.

"I'll bet that she's been telling you two how nobody can resist her charm." Odd said to Milly and Tamiya. "She's right, just look at the two losers she hangs with."

Nicholas stopped laughing and was about to lunge at Odd, but Sissi put a hand up to stop him. "Take it easy."

"Wow, you ought to be a dog trainer when you grow up." Ulrich joked.

"Who ought to be a dog trainer?" Danny came up without his Jacket on for once. "Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with a family issue."

"Laugh all you want, it doesn't change how you look at me when they're not around." Sissi said opting Danny to give her a weird look.

"Yeah a look saying that you creep everyone out." He said slowly to be sure that she got it and Sissi stormed off in anger.

"She's hallucinating." Ulrich muttered before Odd realized he had to feed Kiwi. "I'll go with you, you want to come Yumi, Danny?"

"I promised to see Jeremy this morning." Yumi told Ulrich and he looked at Danny.

"I need to pick up my school books for class." Danny laughed before he looked at Milly and Tamiya. "Hey, my sister might be coming to this school in a month or two, is it all right if you show her around when she does?" To be honest he figured that out of the many kids that Dani could be friends with outside the Lyoko Warriors these two would be the best bet.

"Oh sure." Tamiya said happily. "What does she look like?"

"Trust me you'll know her when you see her." Danny said with a chuckle as he walked off with Yumi. "I managed to get Dani virtualized in Lyoko so Aelita could watch her while I'm at school."

"Is that safe?" Yumi asked in worry.

"It's safer than leaving her in the Factory by herself." Danny shrugged. "Did you get those clothes I asked for? I'm going to need my Jacket back eventually."

"I brought them in my bag, after school we'll head down to the Factory and put her in them." Yumi promised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they made it to the room Danny opened the door. "Jeremy?"

"Come in." Jeremy called back as Yumi and Danny entered before he closed the door.

"So what are you working on?" Yumi asked as she leaned back into the wall.

"Just a new program that I call a Catastrophe alarm." Jeremy answered as he didn't look away from the screen. "The main idea is to rate non-natural disasters on a scale of one-ten-." Jeremy stopped. "Wait if you're here Danny, then where's Dani?"

"Aelita's watching over her." Danny said with a wave of his hand. "I figured it was better than leaving her in the Factory by herself."

"True, oh and when this program rates a disaster bigger than five it informs me." Jeremy got back to the topic at hand.

"And then what?" Yumi asked curiously.

"It's the surest way for me to identify a possible Xana attack." Jeremy explained.

Danny whistled in astonishment while Yumi nodded. "Wow, that's cool." But it was clear she had something on her mind and Jeremy noticed as well.

"What's on your mind?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

"Well, it's Ulrich I wonder…" Yumi looked at Danny and Jeremy. "Do you think he likes Sissi?"

Danny snorted. "The crazy stalker he needs to get a restraining order on?" He asked in disbelief. "If he liked her then he would've gone out with her the moment she tried to latch onto him." Then he muttered. "I still can't believe that I'm related to that."

"You know, I wouldn't believe it but you're jealous aren't you?" Jeremy asked with his arms behind his head.

"What?!" Yumi's head spun around quickly. "What could make you think that I could be jealous of that dimwit? That is ridiculous-."

"And yet you're talking about it still." Danny interrupted with a smirk. "Yumi, take it from me, life's too short so if you like Ulrich, ask him out for God's sake! I got you that book on Christmas for a freaking reason!"

With that he left to go get Odd and Ulrich, while Yumi was glaring a hole in the back of his head, and Jeremy was trying to hide his laughter because he didn't want Yumi angry with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ulrich was watching Kiwi eat fast. "Hey slow down Kiwi, you're eating like Nicholas in the lunch room." He joked laughing.

Odd chuckled as well. "Hey, don't insult my dog. His manners are way better than that sloppy airhead."

They both laughed before Ulrich smirked. "I got a great idea that may be fun, what say we take Sissi down a peg or two?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do, what's your idea huh?" Odd asked with a smirk before someone knocked. "Uh, who is it?"

"It's Danny." Danny phased through the door. "Figured I should knock before doing that."

"Well you're just in time for a prank of a lifetime." Ulrich told him. "It involves Kiwi."

"Uh what?" Odd asked in worry.

"Don't worry, we just text Sissi saying that I want to talk to her but when she opens the door Kiwi jumps at her." Ulrich explained making them laugh.

Danny managed to stop. "Okay, that is a funny prank, but there's a hole in it."

"What could be wrong with it?" Odd asked because he thought it was funny.

"You want to use Kiwi, who Sissi could blab to her Dad, the Headmaster about?" Danny asked making sure that they knew the risk and he was successful as their faces fell.

"True, never mind Odd." Ulrich said feeling a little bad for suggesting something that could've got Odd in trouble.

Odd shrugged. "It's fine Ulrich, I would've laughed too… Maybe when we're not in School we can do that."

Then Danny thought of a better idea. "Or-." He was interrupted by his Ghost Sense going off. "Oh come on."

Closing his eyes Danny shifted to his other form which he had the costume on.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about changing in the blink of an eye." Phantom joked as he looked at Odd and Ulrich. "I'll tell you my idea when I get back."

With that Phantom phased through the roof looking around before something slammed into him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maddie's machine went crazy before she looked up. "Jack!" She said catching her husband's attention.

"What is it Mads?" Jack asked before Maddie pointed and he followed her finger to see Phantom on the roof looking in another direction. "How do we get his attention?"

Before Maddie could answer something flew into him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh!" Phantom muttered as he nearly flew off the roof before he saw a ghost-like Octopus. "An Ectopus?" Phantom did a black flip right as it was about to ram him again. "Nu-uh ugly! Once is bad enough!"

The Ectopus snarled and flew at him but Phantom just moved to the side and grab its tentacles as it flew by only to slam it into the ground rendering it unconscious. "Now, why exactly are you here?"

"They're here because me." Phantom turned around only to barely dodge a net to see a familiar mechanical ghost. "Skulker? What does Plasmius want now?"

"Oh I'm not here for Plasmius." Skulker said with a smirk. "I'm here for you whelp. Today your pelt will adorn my fireplace!"

'_That is getting creepier every time he says it._' "Not happening." Phantom got ready as Skulker readied a rocket launcher when something blasted the hunter's side causing him to fly into a nearby building. "What?" Phantom asked before spinning around to see Jack and Maddie Fenton. '_Oh crap._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"One last adjustment and the program should be ready." Jeremy said as he typed in the computer while Yumi was still in there watching. "Now there's nothing to do until Xana rears his ugly head-."

He was interrupted when the computer went off.

"Already?" Yumi asked in confusion as Jeremy clicked on it to bring up a News Report.

"_A mysterious and powerful virus has infected the main computer systems in the country._" The Reporter said on the news. "_It includes banking, air traffic, subways and trains. The most immediate danger however is the probability of a major train crash, for more information here's John Swamp._"

"Why would Xana do this?" Yumi muttered.

"I don't know." Was Jeremy's answer. "For all we know it could be a terrorist attack rather than Xana."

"_That's right, two freight trains are on a collision course, and one of the trains contain a gas that if released into the atmosphere can cause an environmental catastrophe._"

"You get Ulrich, Odd and Danny." Jeremy stood up. "I'll head to the Factory to contact Aelita and start up the Transfers!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh… Hello." Phantom said awkwardly not knowing what was about to happen.

"Take off your mask." Maddie ordered.

"What?"

"Take it off! We want proof on who you are!" Maddie shouted and Danny decided to comply since he was in his new ghost form so he took it off to show him with black hair and blue eyes.

"Danny?" Jack whispered in shock.

Danny looked down in shame. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I-I was an idiot and tried to fix the Ghost Portal for you guys… If I didn't I wouldn't be like this."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked as she tried to walk towards her son.

"Why? I was afraid!" Danny said backing up as he looked at them. "You guys talk about dissecting ghosts and saying how you would tear the first one you meet molecule by molecule and when I found out I was dead I-I panicked! I didn't know how to tell you guys with my powers going out of whack when I got them." Danny clenched his fist which held the mask. "It was easier to run then face the possibility of that."

"Danny," Jack walked forward. "We're your parents and we love you no matter what even if you are a Ghost."

"Please, come home." Maddie requested.

"I-I can't." Danny shook his head. "I have a responsibility here when I became Phantom. I became Phantom to show people that not all ghosts are evil and with the rogue ghosts here I can't just abandon Sceaux."

"Oh how touching." Skulker shot a rocket forward causing Danny to turn intangible. "You make me sick."

"Leave my baby alone!" Maddie snarled at Skulker as she and Jack readied their weapons but Danny put his mask on.

"Sorry Mom, but this is my fight!" With that Phantom shot off tackling Skulker and kicking him away. "We all know how this will end Skulker, with you going to the Ghost Zone!"

"So you say Whelp!" Skulker shot more missiles at him.

"_Danny?_" The Ear Com in his mask went off while Phantom was dodging and destroying them before they could cause collateral damage.

"What? I'm busy!" Phantom whispered back as Skulker came with his Machete so Phantom countered with his own.

"_Xana is attacking and about to cause another catastrophe!_" Yumi told him while he was doing a mid-air sword fight. "_What could be more important?_"

"Fighting off Skulker while trying to explain to my parents why I ran away." Phantom answered as he ducked a swipe that would've taken his head off. "What's this Catastrophe?" He decided to ask.

"_A train is on a collision course that contains gas that can kill people if it's released into the atmosphere!_" Phantom was shocked to hear that as he blasted Skulker back.

'_Great! Xana's doing another terrorist act._' Phantom thought sarcastically. "Deal with Xana! After Skulker I'll try to get that Train off the collision course." He promised and that was when Skulker noticed something.

"Are you-?" Skulker looked pissed. "**ARE YOU TALKING ON A PHONE WHILE YOU'RE FIGHTING ME?!**"

"Sorry Skulker, something more important than fighting you just came up!" With that Danny focused and made a stable Ghost Portal behind Skulker before kicking him into it but he looked at his parents. "I promise that we'll get to talk but I need to be somewhere now!"

He took off right as his parent's tried to call after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremy was typing in the Supercomputer. "Aelita, do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear Jeremy._" Aelita popped up along with Dani who was in a blue medieval suit with a bow and a quiver of arrows and she was just sitting on the floor while the bow and arrows were far away from her.

"Uh?"

"_Oh, Dani's Lyoko form is an archer so I had to separate her from her weapon._" Aelita explained with a smile. "_And I was looking into your latest materialization program._"

"Forget about it for now, there's no time." Jeremy told her. "Xana is awake again. Have you noticed anything?"

"_No but I'll have a look around-._" Aelita looked at Dani. "_Can you materialize Dani? I don't think she should be around here for now._"

"On it." Jeremy said as Ulrich, Odd and Yumi came out of the Elevator. "I'm materializing Dani while you guys go in there." He explained to them. "Where's Danny?"

"He's going to try to prevent the train collision as Phantom." Yumi explained as they got back in the elevator. "Do you want me to stay so Dani won't wander off?"

"No, I'll go down there and bring her up." Jeremy said as he typed into the Supercomputer.

Inside the Scanner Room one of the Scanners opened and Dani fell out still only wearing Danny's Jacket. "Hey Dani!" Odd said as he got into the Scanner as it closed along with Ulrich going in the second one and Yumi came down.

"Where go?" Dani looked at her.

"Just stay here Dani." Yumi told her as she got in.

"All right! Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The three Lyoko Warriors landed in the Desert Region. "The Transfer was successful Jeremy!" Yumi told him before looking straight ahead to see a familiar pink haired girl. "And Aelita is here as well."

"_Great!_" Jeremy looked at the map. "_No monsters in sight._"

"Any news from Danny?" Ulrich asked.

"_Let me check._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom was flying as fast as he could to the train. "Come on, you can fight Ghosts and Xana like nothing so I can stop a Train wreck!" He muttered as he tried to get there in time. "If I can fly fast enough to get there."

"_Danny?_" It was Jeremy. "_What's your status?_"

"Trying to get to the Train." Phantom answered as he put a boost of speed into flight. "I don't know if I will make it but I can try!"

"_All right, the others are in Lyoko to deactivate the Tower_." Jeremy explained.

"What about Dani?" Phantom asked remembering that Aelita was watching her.

"_I materialized her before sending the others in._" Jeremy reassured him. "_Just focus on the train and we'll update you when we can!_"

"On it-." Phantom's Ghost Sense went off. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Hello Ghost Child!" Technus appeared in front of him. "I, Technus shall defeat you-!"

"**I'M BUSY!**" Phantom shot past him.

"Wha?" Technus looked insulted. "What could be more terrifying than I, Technus, Ghost Master of Technology?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The four of them were running through the Desert before Aelita smiled. "I see the Tower!"

Yumi stopped as she said that. "This is too easy." Yumi muttered as she looked around.

"Come on, Xana forgot so let's take advantage of it." Odd said as he went to walk forward only for Ulrich to stop him.

"Odd, since when has Xana forgot to set monsters in the activated sector?" Ulrich asked rhetorically making Odd chuckle sheepishly. "Hey Jeremy, do you see anything on your screen?"

"_No, nothing._" Jeremy sounded confused. "_Not even a single monster._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom was getting pissed because Technus kept attacking him before he finally shot an Ecto Ray at him making him fly back.

"How long do I have Einstein?" Phantom asked.

"_Just fourteen minutes Danny._" Jeremy told him. "_They're near the Tower but they're edgy._"

"Why?"

"_They haven't run into a single monster._"

"So it's a trap?" Phantom deduced as he moved to dodge Technus's counterattack.

"_Yeah I-._" Jeremy was cut off by an explosion. "_What is that?_"

"A stupid ghost decided to try his luck while I'm trying to get to the train!" Phantom snarled as he punched the ghost right in the face. "He's starting to piss me off!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremy nodded before the computer beeped and he looked at the map. "**ALERT!** You're surrounded by four monsters!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ulrich had his hand on his sword when he heard that warning while Odd readied his Laser Arrows and Yumi readied her fan.

"When he said surrounded, did he mention where?" Odd asked because they saw nothing around them.

"Just keep your eyes peeled-." Ulrich was cut off as a Blok came out of nowhere hitting his arm while the other one hit Aelita's shoulder, Yumi's leg and Odd's back before they got out of the way.

Ulrich got back up and deflected more shots with his sword ,while Yumi threw her fan managing to kill one but another Blok shot her in the arm before Odd did his thing. "**LASER ARROW!**"

He managed to kill the other Blok but as he turned to shoot the third Blok Ulrich deflected an attack that was aimed at Odd's face.

"Thanks Ulrich."

"No problem Odd." Ulrich said before he was shot in the hand making him drop the sword.

"_Get out of there!_" Jeremy ordered. "_You guys are losing way too many life points!_"

"Great idea but how do you suggest we do it?" Ulrich asked. "Sprout wings?" He did a side flip to get his sword and deflect another attack. '_Danny's right. We should really have combat sessions in Lyoko when Xana isn't attacking._'

"_There are a lot of rocks on your right._" Jeremy told them. "_Try to lose them in there!_"

Ulrich nodded. "Yumi, Odd! Take Aelita with you while I hold them!"

"But Ulrich-!"

"Dude, you can't be serious-!"

Ulrich interrupted his friends. "**RUN!**" He shouted before running forward. "**TRIPLICATE!**"

He managed to take two of them down before a third Blok showed up out of nowhere and iced him… Literally.

"Man that has to bite." Odd muttered as Ulrich devirtualized.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Danny you have eight minutes!_" Jeremy told Phantom as Technus slammed him into a street.

"Hold that thought Belpois!" Phantom muttered before he focused most of his power to blast Technus into a wall and opened another portal to seal him in but he stumbled when it closed. 'Never opened two portals in one day before.' He thought as he took off flying again. "Sorry 'bout that, Technus is gone now. How far am I?"

"_Unless you speed up, ten minutes!_" Jeremy told him.

'_Damn it! I wasted too much time with Technus!_' Phantom shot forward as fast as he could trying to make it on time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dani poked Ulrich curiously as he came out of the Scanner. "Yeah, I'm alright." Ulrich muttered.

"Alright." Dani repeated and Ulrich chuckled.

"Let's just hope the others can make it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The last Blok was annoying Yumi so she focused. "Telekinesis!" She focused causing a huge stone to obliterate the Blok. "The coast is clear-!"

"Yumi, behind you!" Odd called out as a Megatank blasted Yumi causing her to devirtualize.

"Go I got this!" Odd told Aelita because the Tower was close.

Aelita nodded as Odd readied up when the Megatank opened but as Odd shot his Laser Arrow it closed up causing him to curse under his breath.

"_Odd, be careful!_" Jeremy warned him.

"Got it Einstein!" But Odd's eyes widened when the Megatank was aiming at Aelita so he ran in front of the attack launching a Laser Arrow before he was hit and devirtualized.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom's eyes widened when he saw the trains close to colliding. "Damnit!" Phantom put all the energy he could into flying there when he felt his powers shutting off. "Oh no, no, no, no, **NO!**" Danny shouted as he fell and landed harshly on the train track feeling his leg and arm snap. "**AGH!**"

"_Danny?!_" Jeremy asked through the com.

"I-I ran out of Ecto Energy." Danny explained in pain. "My powers shut off and I broke my arm and leg landing on the tracks."

"_Hang on!_" Jeremy told him. "_Aelita just entered the Tower._"

"You ever notice that whenever Xana attacked, we're cutting it way too close with something?" Danny joked through the pain as he saw the Train coming towards him. "How long before we fail?"

"_Don't talk like that!_" Jeremy ordered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hang on!" Jeremy said as Aelita went up the Tower. "Aelita just entered the Tower."

Surprisingly Danny chuckled. "_You ever notice that whenever Xana attacked, we're cutting it way too close with something? How long before we fail?_"

"Don't talk like that!" Jeremy ordered as Aelita pressed her hand against the screen.

**AELITA**

**CODE**  
**LYOKO**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny closed his eyes only to hear the Train stop and he opened them to see it barely touching his hair. "Oh man that scared the crap out of me." Danny muttered.

"_Return to the Past now!_"

Blinking Danny stretched his arm as he found himself with Odd and Ulrich as his Ghost Sense went off. "I'll be right back guys." He said going to take care of Skulker.

Coming back later after a talk with his parents he saw Jeremy and Yumi there waiting. "You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Danny smiled. "My arm and leg are healed up nicely and I had a talk with my parents… They accept me." Danny cheered. "THEY ACCEPTED ME!"

"Scream a little louder, why don't ya?" Odd joked but he was smiling as well.

"That's great." Ulrich patted Danny's shoulder. "Now what were you planning for Sissi?"

Danny smirked.

A few minutes later Sissi came to the toolshed but when she opened it. "**BEWARE!**" The Box Ghost shot out scaring her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So Xana is defeated again, Skulker and Technus are in the Ghost Zone." Danny chuckled as they were in the Factory and Yumi helped Dani get dressed. "We are on a roll here."

"But we need to stop cutting it close." Odd muttered as he petted Kiwi, who he brought with him.

Ulrich shrugged. "Something tells me it's going to be like that until we beat Xana permanently."

"We better look into that then." Jeremy said as Yumi came up with Dani who was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts.

"Right now let's get started on teaching Dani how to speak in sentences." Yumi said as Dani looked at them curiously but Danny had other ideas.

"Nah, let's have some fun." Danny said as he formed an ecto ball in his hands before throwing it into the air and it went off like a firework making Dani laugh. "After all it's a beautiful day!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block forever on this and that's not to say with me getting hooked on typing 'Jinchuriki of Amity Park' but I hope this chapter makes up for me being absent for a long time.**

** Cast: NO IT DOESN'T!**

** Sheesh. No appreciation for humor.**

** Review Time!**

** PrincessBinas: Er, what prank?**

** MuffinMilk317: Yes she is, and I hope you liked my version of her.**

** Rockstar: I think this chapter answered your question.**

** NightMaster000: You'll find out eventually!**

** Zoeshade: Thanks and sorry for the wait!**

** Weirdo: Yes and thanks, I figured it would be an interesting twist.**

** Jeanette9a: Yup!**

** The Virus: I guess it depends on how you look at it.**

** DarkMousyRulezAll: Thanks, I honestly didn't think my first fic would be received like this and I'm happy that you like this story! Sorry for the wait though.**

** GriffinRose: Yes it's Dani but as for Vlad knowing of Franz? That's an interesting idea.**

** V.I.Y.H: Nah I'm going to have her stick around.**

** Lionlover15: Thanks and sorry for the wait!**

** CrowsMelody: Thanks!**

** Edboy4926: Yes it's Dani and I will eventually!**

** AceStarKnight: It is continued!**

** DestinyJoyHope: Sorry for the long wait.**

** SkylarRhea: I know that it's not your birthday but I hope you like this chapter!**

** DigitalGuardian: The will come in eventually.**

** GraceKim1: Thanks!**

** Oh and as for the Fenton's knowing French I figured that they were smart enough to build a freaking Ghost Portal that broke through the fabric of dimensions and harm ghosts, then they could be smart enough to build something that translates languages right?**

** Okay ULW signing out for today!**


End file.
